Dosis de fantasia
by MelissaKankrer
Summary: Creyendo que jamas encontraran a un ser que no existe, Bella se inventa una fantasía sexual con un vampiro para que sus amigas la dejen en paz. Error. Edward Cullen existe, es la fantasía de cualquier mujer y es un vampiro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nota: **Contenido sexual explicito, solo mayores de edad.

**Summary:** Las amigas te preparan citas a ciegas. Las auténticas amigas te preparan tus fantasías…

Bella ha finalizado recientemente una relación horrible. Lo último que necesita es la ayuda de sus amigas para encontrar una nueva. Cuando la presionan para que comparta sus fantasías, inventa una que piensa nunca podría realizarse. Después de todo, los vampiros no existen. ¿Verdad?

Incorrecto. Y Edward Cullen es la prueba. Él ve los pensamientos de Bella y conoce sus fantasías más oscuras. Lo que necesita Bella es alguien que traiga esposas así como también rosas, y que vea las posibilidades ofrecidas por su naturaleza sensual y otorgante.

Con toda la electricidad chispeando entre ellos, y un poco de furtivo fisgoneo mental, Edward sabe que ella también le quiere. Solo que no sabe si ella sentirá lo mismo una vez que se entere de sus hábitos nocturnos y su dieta líquida…

**Capítulo Uno**

—¡Dios mío, deberías haber visto su cara! Pensé que los ojos iban a salírsele de las órbitas.

La risa sacudió los hombros de las cuatro mujeres en el cuarto, mientras la quinta cortaba la carne con suaves movimientos.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Y perdiste algún segundo en contemplar ese magnífico pedazo de hombre?

—Nuestra Alice nunca haría algo tan tonto. —Rosalie llenó su copa de la botella casi vacía del merlot y sonrió abiertamente con astucia—. Además, si sus ojos se hubieran salido, probablemente habrían aterrizado justo en su barbilla. Creo que estaba en el suelo por aquel punto.

Angela se rió.

—¡Eso explica los charcos, entonces!

—Eyy —protestó Alice con fingida dignidad, terminando el vino blanco de su copa—. No hubo ningún charco implicado. Al menos, no al comienzo.

—Y no consistían en babeos de todos modos —remarcó Jessica jocosamente mientras seleccionaba un trozo de queso Havarti del plato sobre la mesa delante suyo—. Espero que aquellas sábanas de seda tuyas no se hayan manchado, querida Alice.

—Y si lo están no quiero saberlo. —Isabella Swan se rió y se levantó de su silla en la salita de estar del apartamento. Pensaba que todavía podían quedar un par de botellas de vino en la cocina. Podría abrirlas y, si la compañía no era suficiente excusa, la humedad y el tiempo primaveralmente triste podrían serlo—. Existe algo llamado demasiada información, lo sabes.

—No lo hay —le gritó Rosalie a Isabella para asegurarse de que la oiría desde el otro cuarto—. ¡Las amigas comparten todo, Bella!

—Mm, sobre todo las partes sucias —ronroneó Jessica. Sus cejas suaves y oscuras se movieron provocativamente y extrajo otra risa en el grupo.

Incluso Bella reía mientras sacaba la última botella de vino blanco de la nevera y otra de tinto de la barra de desayuno que separaba su diminuta cocina del res¬to de su apartamento. Preparada para recibir la noche de las chicas cada quince días, las cosas esta noche se habían puesto algo subidas de tono. Bella y sus cuatro íntimas amigas habían consumido una tabla llena de bocadillos y más de media caja de vino, y esto en sólo un par de horas. No era sorprendente que sus conversaciones hubieran ido directamente al tema.

—No entiendo las partes sucias —comentó, mientras ingresaba con el vino y alcanzaba el sacacorchos—. Pensé que eso era para películas pornográficas y las novelas románticas.

—Sabemos que nunca entiendes las partes sucias. —Jessica dio un codazo a la copa de vino de Bella y sonrió maliciosamente—. Es por eso que estoy haciendo señas, para que tú, mi querida Isabella, seas nuestro próximo proyecto.

La sugerencia encontró un medio segundo de silencio seguido de despiertas aclamaciones de cada una, menos de Bella.

—Oh, no —protestó Bella, olvidando totalmente su lucha con el corcho—. No voy a ser tu siguiente víctima. Escoge a otra. —Sus ojos se habían abiertos amplios y nerviosos y ella sacudía su cabeza con vehemencia. Desesperada, miró a sus viejas amigas en busca de una salida—. Elige a Angela. Este debería ser el turno de Angela…

—De ninguna manera, muchacha. Angela ya tuvo su turno. —Rosalie contempló rápidamente el cuarto y apretó los labios—. De hecho, ella ha pasado dos turnos. Todas los hemos tenido. Tú eres la única que no ha tenido aún ninguna Fantasía Caliente.

—Tal vez no estoy preparada. —Sus protestas cayeron en oídos sordos, aunque no es que hubiera esperado demasiado. Nadie podría decir que Rosalie Hale abandonaba una idea, esa era la razón por la que las Fantasías Calientes habían comenzado en primer lugar. Rosalie iniciaba una tormenta de ideas, hasta que Jessica se lanzaba rápidamente a apoyarlas, y ya que todo el asunto había nacido en otras noches de chicas después del consumo ritual de alcohol, Angela y Alice se unieron inmediatamente a la mayoría. Incluso Bella había votado por hacerlo. Entonces, ella no pudo ver los posibles daños. Ahora bien podría darse una patada.

La Fantasía Caliente comenzaba cuando demasiadas bebidas conducían la charla hacia fantasías, en particular, fantasías sexuales.

—¿Has tenido una alguna vez?, —quiso saber Jessica—. ¿Una de esas llenas de vapor que no quieres que nadie conozca.

Rosalie se mofó de esto.

—¿Cuándo conseguiría yo esa posibilidad? ¿Y con quién? Bella es la única de nosotras con una relación a largo plazo. Tengo suerte si puedo hallar a un tipo para hacer algo bueno con él.

—Aunque no sé si eso hace a Bella afortunada —observó Alice—. A veces es aún más duro hacer realidad tus fantasías con un compañero real que con alguien que no conoces. Hay más en juego. Personalmente, si voy a confesar que quiero disfrazarme con cuero rojo y hacer que algún pedazo de hombre me llame Ama, creo que prefiero hacerlo con un desconocido.

—¿Ama, ¡eh! —Angela se rió tontamente y sonrió abiertamente—. Vaya, muchacha. Yo no te hubiera imaginado en ello, pero creo que me gusta este lado tuyo. Aunque tienes razón; con extraños es más fácil.

—Exactamente —estuvo de acuerdo Rosalie—. Además, si le muestras tus cartas a un enamorado, él va a querer estar en tu fantasía. Los amantes quieren meterse dentro de tu cabeza. Al menos, si tienes tu fantasía con un extraño, puedes conseguirla por completo, sin preocuparte que él esté gimiendo por querer ser el Emperador esta vez.

Todas se rieron, excepto Jessica. Ella tenía esa mirada.

—¿Sabes, Alice?, —dijo ella despacio—, conozco a alguien, un verdadero pedazo de hombre, que amaría la oportunidad de llamar alguien amante sin tener que pagar por ello o hacer la cosa a largo plazo. Tal vez podría engancharos a los dos.

Angela se rió.

—¿Jugando a casamentera, Jessica? Sabes que he estado buscando a un montañés agradable que me secuestre y me meta en su cabaña durante un fin de semana o dos. ¿Conoces a alguien así?

—No conozco a nadie para Jessica, pero hay algo que sí sé —intervino Rosalie—. Yo podría ayudarte con esa fantasía. De hecho, apostaría que si unimos nuestras cabezas podríamos echarnos una mano entre nosotras. Todas, las cinco. Apuesto que cuatro de nosotras podríamos encontrar el medio de hacer realidad la fantasía de la quinta. Hacer posible que ella viva sus fantasías. Darle una Fantasía Caliente.

Había sido el principio del fin. Un voto había revelado que cinco de ellas estaban lo suficientemente borrachas y lo bastante locas como para consentir en ayudarse unas a otras a encontrar el modo de vivir sus fantasías. Habían preparado un plan, reunido cinco fantasías de cada miembro del grupo y sumergido de cabeza en ellas. Reuniendo sus cabezas, las cinco amigas encontraron que conocían una gran cantidad de hombres horribles que encajaban en las visiones del amante de fantasía de casa una. Después de eso, hacer los arreglos había sido fácil. Entusiastamente cada mujer se había ido turnando para representar una de sus cinco fantasías con uno de los solteros elegibles en el Fondo de Fantasía. Bueno, cada mujer había tomado su turno excepto Bella.

Entonces la idea vino junta, Bella todavía estaba viendo a Jacob, todavía estaba viviendo con Jacob… lamentablemente, entonces ella había estado exenta. La habían saltado y Bella les había dicho que no necesitaba a un amante de fantasía cuando tenía uno verdadero que dormía a su lado cada noche. Ella no sabía que, mientras Jacob dormía a su lado cada noche, también se follaba a la recepcionista en su oficina cada tarde. Su relación no había seguido más allá de dos turnos. La separación había ocurrido hacía cuatro meses, y mientras Bella había llegado finalmente a la etapa donde podía confesar que estaba mucho mejor sin el cerdo imbécil, no se sentía completamente lista para una Fantasía Caliente.

Por supuesto, intentó decírselo a sus amigas.

Y eso hizo. Lo intentó realmente, realmente con fuerza. Sólo que ellas rechazaron escucharle.

—Trae el sombrero —instruyó Rosalie a Angela mientras Alice tomaba la botella de vino de las manos de Bella y terminaba de abrirla—. ¿Quién tiene la custodia de las fantasías de la señorita Swan?

Cuatro mujeres se miraron la una a la otra, y Bella tuvo la breve esperanza de que sus fantasías se hubieran perdido en el éter y pudieran olvidarse de toda esta idea insana.

—No las traje —confesó Angela—. No sabía que Alice había terminado, así que pensé que no las utilizaríamos esta noche.

Bella comenzó a sonreír abiertamente.

—No importa —desechó Jessica—. Sólo consigue pluma y papel. Puede preparar cinco nuevas. Conociendo a nuestra vergonzosa y generalmente monógama amiga, la fantasía anterior probablemente era la de un desagradable y poco confiable hombre de todos modos.

Bella sintió el primer escozor de pánico. A sus amigas nunca les había gustado Jacob, tampoco a Bella en estos días, pero eso no significaba que se sintiera lista para saltar a la cama con un desconocido.

—Sabes, realmente creo…

—Que tienes que hacer esto bien, muchacha —interrumpió Rosalie firmemente, dando a Bella papel y pluma—. Ahora es tu oportunidad de vivirla. Consigue tu fantasía.

Angela volvió al grupo y sostuvo el sombrero de paja que tenía guardado en el armario del pasillo de Bella.

—¿Quién va a sacar?

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Alice y puso su copa llena sobre la mesa—. Ya que fui la última que la tuvo.

Bella sentía que el control ya nebuloso de su propio destino resbalaba permanentemente de sus manos.

—Esperen un minuto, chicas. No estoy tan segura de que esto sea realmente una buena idea. Tal vez no estoy lista para ello. Tal vez tengo que terminar esta cosa con Jacob.

—Confía en mí cuando te digo, querida, que el mejor modo de terminar con ese asno es sacarlo directamente de tu memoria. —Confía siempre en que Jessica te presentará todo en blanco y negro. Nunca vas a verla dar vueltas alrededor del arbusto—. Lo que no te veo es salir y buscarte alguien que te ayude con ello, ya es tiempo de que tus amigas busquen por ti.

—Pero…

—Para, Bells… —Rosalie sentó a Bella en el sofá y le dio una copa de vino grande—. Este es tu turno y no te echarás atrás esta vez.

Bella no consiguió siquiera la posibilidad de lanzar otro argumento antes de que Alice tomara su turno con la intimidación.

—No más aplazamientos. Tuviste tu oportunidad para vetar este arreglo desde que decidimos hacerlo, pero una vez que lanzaste tus fantasías, y comenzamos las rondas, te comprometiste.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Debería comprometerme.

—Exactamente, ese es un punto realmente bueno —interrumpió Angela—. ¿Ella estuvo desde el principio en la ronda, verdad? Pero nunca tuvo su turno. Entonces creo —hizo una pausa para sonreír abiertamente a las otras mujeres— que Bella debería conseguir un doble tanteo. Dos fantasías por el precio de una, por así decirlo.

—¡Sí! —La exclamación de Rosalie anuló la protesta de Bella—. Será nuestro trabajo ver cómo encontrar el modo de hacer encajar dos fantasías juntas. No te preocupes, dulce. Encontraremos un modo de hacerlo para ti.

—Absolutamente.

—Será genial.

—Sólo confía en nosotras.

Bella calculó que significaba que estaba condenada, pero mirando la sólida pared de unión fraternal delante, también calculó que resistirse sería en vano. Y tenía razón.

—¡Escribe!, —pidió Jessica, señalando imperiosamente al papel en blanco en el regazo de Bella—. Necesitamos cinco fantasías, Srta. Swan, cuanto más fuertes mejor.

—Pero...

—Sin peros. Concéntrate en el blanco. —Alice sonrió abiertamente—. Y en pectorales, y abdominales y pollas.

—Y manos realmente talentosas.

Todas ellas rieron y Bella supo que su indulto había llegado a un odioso final.

Nunca podría escapar sin poner cinco fantasías en una lista y lanzarlas, y a ella, a la inexistente piedad de sus amigas.

—No veo la pluma moverse, Bells —la provocó Angela, moviendo las cejas—. Comienza. Esta es tu oportunidad para hacer todas esas cosas que ni siquiera estas segura que sean físicamente posibles.

Bella comenzó a decir que preferiría lo imposible, pero se detuvo cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Apretó sus labios y dio un toque a la pluma contra el papel.

—¿Hay alguna regla sobre estas fantasías? No puedo recordar todos los detalles que decidimos. Creo que estaba demasiado borracha.

—Algo, bebé. —Rosalie sonrió abiertamente—. Puedes pedir lo que quieras y, si no podemos conseguírtelo, tendremos que pagar la multa. Un mes de celibato cada una.

—Que no va a ser un problema, querida. Podemos conseguirte lo que quieras, Isabella, tan sólo piensa y escribe.

Bella estrechó sus ojos y obedeció la orden de Jessica. Sabía que se estaba vengando con las cuatro primeras opciones que escribió, pero encontraba este pequeño truco divertido, y encontraba la insistencia de sus amigas más que un poco molesta. Por lo que podía contar, un mes de abstinencia estaría bien para ellas. Tal vez eso conseguiría alejar sus mentes del sexo durante sesenta segundos consecutivos.

Aguantando una sonrisa, Bella rápidamente garabateó cuatro fantasías, cada una imposible de realizar por nadie, ni siquiera por sus creativas amigas... a menos que pudieran lograr encontrar a un vampiro, un alienígena, un yeti o a Elvis, todavía vivo, en forma y totalmente funcional. Todavía tenía que anotar una más, sin embargo se le habían acabado los titulares de Noticias Mundiales Semanales.

—Ah, no puedes decirme que no tienes bastantes fantasías —dijo Rosalie, plantando una mano en su cadera y fulminando a Bella con su mirada mientras la otra mujer luchaba por pensar en una petición imposible para terminar—. Tienes veintisiete años, chica, y los últimos dos los pasaste encadenada a Jacob el Chuco. ¡Ya has tenido más que tiempo para pensarlo!

—Estoy pensando…

—No pienses —pidió Jessica, sosteniendo el sombrero—. Fantasea. Ahora.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Ahora le daban una fecha límite. Hurgó en su cerebro otros diez segundos y siguió en blanco, pero cuando la buena de Angela comenzó a terminar por ella, escribió a toda carrera la primera cosa que vino a su mente y metió los cinco trozos de papel doblados en el sombrero. La última realmente era una de sus fantasías, pero las posibilidades que la sacaran no eran buenas, si los dioses la amaban nunca vería la luz. Abrazaría a un yeti antes de que alguna vez pasara.

La idea casi la hizo sonreír, pero no quería hacerse más sospechosa. Si se rendía demasiado fácilmente ahora, ellas sospecharían algo, y la harían escribir situaciones más plausibles. Colocó un ceño en su cara y pretendió padecer un enorme rencor.

—Bien. ¡Me rindo! Hagan su maldad —gruñó Bella, como si no tuviera ninguna intención de pedir perdón. Vació su copa de vino mientras sus amigas chillaban de regocijo, y luego alcanzó la botella de merlot y se vertió otro trago.

Alice se instaló en el canapé al lado de Bella y acarició su rodilla compasivamente.

—Anímate, saltamontes. Te amamos, y puedo garantizarte que te daremos una Fantasía condenadamente buena.

—Eso es lo que me da miedo.

—Bien, señoras. —Jessica estaba de pie delante de la mesita de café con el sombrero de Bella en su mano y una sonrisa alegre en su cara—. Puedo tener su atención, antes de comenzar. Desde que nuestras fantasías comenzaron a ser trazadas forman parte de cada una de nosotras. ¿Alice, quieres hacer los honores? Recuerda, necesitamos una doble extracción para la señorita Swan.

Alice sonrió abiertamente y se inclinó hacia delante para meter la mano en el sombrero que Jessica sostenía justo sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Puedo conseguir un redoble de tambores, por favor?

Rosalie golpeó sus manos en el borde de la mesita. «Como si no ya tuviera dolor de cabeza», pensó Bella, cruzando los brazos y metiendo la barbilla en el pecho como un niño irritado de dos años, luchando todo el tiempo por impedir que a sus labios se deslizara una sonrisa.

Con un floreo, Alice extrajo dos pequeños trozos de papel blanco del inte¬rior del sombrero y los frotó juntos como un par veinte crujientes dólares antes de traspasárselos a Jessica.

—Ábralos, señora.

—Gracias, Alice, querida. Ahora, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Las otras tres mujeres se inclinaron más cerca mientras Bella pareció enfurruñarse en su merlot.

—¡Oigámoslo!

—Vamos, ¿qué dice?

—Apostaría que es algo extraño. Los tranquilos son siempre tan anti convencionales.

Jessica no hizo caso de ellas mientras leía... y una ceja cuidadosamente esculpida se arqueó en un perfecto arco... mientras sus labios se apretaban… ella silbó largo y bajo.

—Lo sabía ¡Hola!, —soltó Alice, perforando el aire en el énfasis—. ¿Qué les dije de los tranquilos?

—No tienes ni idea —ronroneó Jessica, alzando finalmente la vista para ver a Bella volverse de un peculiar tono magenta—. Vamos, Isabella Marie Swan, estoy impresionada. ¿Eres una completa y pequeña zorra, no es verdad?

—¿Qué es lo que dice?

Jessica sonrió.

—Esto dice que nuestra más querida amiga pensó que podría deshacerse de nosotras rápidamente. Lamento decepcionarte, querida Isabella, pero tendrás tu fantasía, te guste o no.

Angela frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas?

Jessica sostuvo un pedazo de papel y leyó en voz alta.

—Isabella dice que quiere ser «seducida por un vampiro, atractivo y misterioso».

Alice giró enfrentando a Bella.

—¡No es justo, Bells! Tus fantasías tienen que ser plausibles. ¡No puedes hacernos responsables por no poder encontrarte a alguien que ni siquiera existe!

Bella limpió la sonrisa de su cara, la que había aparecido cuando Jessica leía su fantasía. Lista para luchar.

—Silencio. No te cabrees, Alice, querida — calmó Jessica—. No estas destinada al celibato. Proporcionaremos a Bella lo que pidió.

Rosalie puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Demasiadas copas de ese vino, Jessica. Los vampiros no son reales.

—Sé que no y ya que Isabella está perfectamente sana (relativamente) ella también lo sabe. Si Bella realmente quisiera que le encontráramos un auténtico vampiro, estaría haciendo trampas, y sé que nuestra amiga nunca haría eso. Lo que significa que tendremos que visualizar su fantasía bajo una luz más creativa.

—¿Cómo…?

—Ya que lo preguntas. —Jessica ronroneó su respuesta a la pregunta de Angela, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron a Bella—. Sólo que resulta que sé de cierto club en el East Village que repite un acontecimiento regular los últimos viernes de cada mes. Ellos lo llaman El baile del Vampiro.

Alice se rió.

—¡Entonces podremos encontrarle a Bella un hombre allí! Ya que sabe que no puede tener un verdadero vampiro, tendrá que aceptar a un hombre que podría hacerse pasar por uno. ¡Jessica, eres brillante!

—Lo intento, querida.

—Sí, lo intenta mucho. —Bella frunció el ceño—. No puedo creer que te empeñes en llevarme con algún monstruo que no está dentro de la realidad, que pretende ser un vampiro para conseguirse unas patadas. Es patético.

La sonrisa de gato de Cheshire de Jessica se volvió acerada.

—Estabas de acuerdo con la empresa, Bella, y tú escribiste la fantasía. Estás ligada por las reglas como el resto de nosotras, a menos que quieras presentar algo más realista, esa es la fantasía que conseguirás.

—Una de ellas, de todos modos. —Bendito sea su corazón; Alice se metió entre las dos mujeres antes de que ellas pudieran llegar a los golpes—. ¿Qué dice la otra fantasía? ¿Quiere ser secuestrada por extraterrestres, o tener un niño del amor de Elvis?

Angela trataba de bromear sobre ello para calmar las cosas, lo que Bella apreció, pero cuando Jessica sacudió su cabeza y sonrió más ampliamente, Bella se puso nerviosa.

—No —ronroneó Jessica, sosteniendo el otro trozo de papel—. Tampoco quiere ser la esclava amorosa del yeti.

«¡Oh, no!» En aquel momento, Bella supo con seguridad que los dioses la habían abandonado a un horrible destino. Supo cuál era la otra fantasía que Jessica había seleccionado. La necesidad de evitarla de repente fue abrumadora.

—Necesito una bebida. —Bella salió del sofá e intentó dirigirse hacia la cocina para esconderse. Nunca pudo hacerlo porque, saliendo de la mesita, Rosalie la agarró por los hombros y la hizo retroceder a su asiento.

—¡Oh oh, Bells! Sienta tu trasero y disponte a tu fantasía.

—Vamos, chicas. Siento haber escrito la cosa esa del vampiro —gimió la víctima—. ¿Podemos sólo olvidarnos de ella? Escribiré una verdadera fantasía esta vez. Lo prometo. Desde el principio. ¿Por favor?

—No hay posibilidad. Ahora que sabemos qué es lo que quieres —Jessica consultó los trozos de papel—, cuando aquí dices, «seducida y dominada por un amo» no lo vamos a dejar estar… Sobre todo cuando también tienes este ardiente deseo de llegar «al límite, zurrada y dominada por un bruto imponente y sexy».

—Oh, guauu —respiró Angela, su boca se redondeó en «O» de la sorpresa, y contempló a su amiga con nuevos ojos—. Bella, no puedo creer que nunca lo mencionaras. ¿Qué más secretos nos has estado guardando?

—Ninguno —insistió Bella, aunque sonó algo amortiguada, a través de las manos con las que ocultaba su ardiente cara—. Ninguna maldita cosa. ¿Cómo podría guardarles secretos? ¡Son peores que los reporteros de periodicucho!

Rosalie sonrió abiertamente.

—Oye, no parece que quieras volver junto a Jacob el Grotesco. Además, todas sabemos que eres una cosita salvaje en el dormitorio. Ningún gran éxito.

—Oh, de nada. —Bella bebió su copa de vino y la volvió a llenar, tomándolo con ella mientras se rizaba como una pelota en el extremo del sofá—. La humillación nunca mató a nadie. Estoy segura que lo superaré en otro par de encarnaciones.

Angela, siempre suave, limpió la sonrisa de su cara y apretó el brazo de Bella.

—Oye, no es tan malo. Parece como si tú no supieras nada embarazoso sobre cualquiera de nosotras. Quiero decir, vamos. Sabes sobre mi cosa del montañés. Sabes que Rosalie se metió con un infante de marina de licencia. Conoces que Jessica audicionó para un espectáculo humorístico. Afróntalo, dulzura. No eres la única muchacha de aquí con… gustos sofisticados.

Viendo que sus palabras comenzaban a poner mas roja a su compañera, Alice posó el brazo sobre el sofá al lado de Bella y tomo la bebida de la otra mujer.

—Ella tiene razón, lo sabes. Además, somos tus mejores amigas. Te amaríamos aun si tuviera fantasías secretas sobre Dan Quayle. Pensaríamos que estas loca, pero todavía te amaríamos.

Eso dibujó una sonrisa reacia.

—Lo haríamos —insistió Rosalie—. Una pequeña cosita extraña no es nada de que estar avergonzada, muchacha. Si tus fantasías fueran de vainilla como el resto de tu persona, es cuando comenzaría a preocuparme.

Jessica agitó una mano para conseguir su atención.

—Es cierto, por supuesto. Y, ya que nuestra poco cooperativa amiga, de mala gana tiene dos fantasías que trabajan muy bien juntas, pienso que podemos asegurarle sin peligro que vamos a lograr que se realicen y sumamente rápido, también. La próxima semana resulta ser el último viernes del mes, lo que significa que cinco de nosotras tendrán una noche muy interesante en el pueblo. ¿Puedo ofrecer unos brindis?

Las mujeres levantaron sus copas y las sostuvieron en lo alto con anticipación.

—Por nuestra querida amiga Isabella —dijo Jessica después de una breve pausa—. Y por su propia Fantasía Caliente. ¡Qué sean muy felices juntos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos**

El que los dioses la hubieran abandonado a un cruel destino no impidió a Bella rezarles para que le impidieran romperse un tobillo.

Tomó aliento tan profundamente como el corsé de satén negro, en el que sus amigas le habían encajado, le permitía, y se concentro duramente en mantener el equilibrio sobre sus tacones de diez centímetros mientras bajaba por las escaleras del oscuro club.

Después de pasarse siete días enteros suplicando frenéticamente, amenazando e intentado sobornar Bella no había logrado convencer a Jessica o a cualquiera de las otras tres mujeres de no llevar a cabo esta Fantasía. Ellas insistieron en realizar una salida al Mausoleo, un club nocturno impenitentemente Gótico en el corazón del East Village. Ninguna de ellas había mostrado compasión por las súplicas de Bella, excepto Angela.

Incluso entonces, tan tierna como era, Angela se negó a estar al lado de Bella contra las demás. En cambio había tratado de ofrecer tranquilidad.

—No creo que Jessica realmente vaya a juntarte con un perdedor, Bells —había dicho Angela un rato antes por teléfono—. Ella solo trata de conseguirte un macho con quien pasar un buen rato. Me mataría si supiera que te lo dije, pero conoce a un tipo con el que ha estado planeando enredarte desde hace tiempo, y quiere que nos encontremos con él en el club. Yo lo conozco y es agradable. ¿Te relajarás ahora?

La respuesta a esto, un rotundo dolor de cabeza, palpitaba actualmente detrás de su sien al ritmo de la música tecno que retumbaba por los altavoces. Ella intentó no hacerle caso y se pegó como el pegamento a sus amigas. Si las perdía nunca las encontraría otra vez entre la multitud de cuerpos idénticamente vestidos de negro. Por supuesto, también había otro camino. Si pudiera escabullirse sin que se dieran cuenta...

Una mano la sujetó por la muñeca.

— ¡Permanece cerca! —Jessica se inclinó en su pequeño grupo, pero incluso así tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír a menos de quince centímetros de distancia—. Ve hasta la barra y consigue una bebida antes de que planeemos nuestro ataque.

Jessica siempre era perspicaz, y se negó a alejarse de Bella mientras ella se metía y bailaba entre la muchedumbre hacia la barra iluminada de negro al final del cavernoso cuarto. Bella calculó que Jessica había adivinado que había estado planeando escaparse.

Las mujeres se retorcieron a través de la pista de baile como una ameba con cinco seudópodos. Llegar hasta la barra requirió del uso juicioso de codos e inmunidad a los insultos. Al ser la primera en alcanzar un centímetro vacío del espacio, Rosalie gritó un pedido de cinco bebidas y las demás se cerraron en banda alrededor de Bella, que rápidamente puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Venga ya, chicas —protestó cuando la metieron en un hueco de la alta barra que acababa de ser desocupado—. ¿No piensan que están un poco paranoicas? Estoy aquí. Vine. Contesté a mi puerta cuando me recogieron en vez de rechazarlas por teléfono. Me puse estas excusas de ropa que me obligaron a llevar. ¡Hasta les permití dejar un bolso lleno de juguetes sexuales en mi armario! Me he rendido. No tienen que seguirme a todas partes.

—Porque sabemos que no podemos confiar en ti —indicó Alice, aceptando una botella de cerveza marrón oscura y tomándose un momento para contemplar la muchedumbre—. Jessica fue quién pensó que con el corsé sería suficiente para que desistieras de huir. Pero traje una cuerda por si acaso.

—Muérdeme.

— ¿Ah, te gustaría eso, verdad?

—Chicas, por favor. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que reñir como niñas de tres años. Bella, estás fantástica con el corsé, y seguro que una cuerda no será necesaria a menos que tu fantasía requiera que la lleves puesta —Jessica echó un vistazo discretamente a su reloj—. Tenemos exactamente cuatro horas y quince minutos antes del final de la fiesta e Isabella retorne a su calabaza. Posiciones de batalla.

Las cuatro amigas de Bella miraron hacía las cuatro esquinas del bar y comenzaron a explorar en búsqueda de compañeros potenciales. Frunciendo el ceño, Bella se inclinó cerca del oído de Angela y habló en un murmullo bajo.

—Pensé que dijiste que Jessica ya había elegido a alguien.

—Lo hizo, pero quiere que sufras un poco —susurro Angela, con los ojos fijos en las masas de hombres y mujeres que pasaban ante ella—. ¿Podrías parecer al menos un poco nerviosa? Si se entera que te advertí me matará.

Parecer nerviosa no sería un problema. Bella se sentía un poco fuera de lugar rodeaba por unos pocos cientos de chavales de veintitantos, los cuales parecían tener un miedo genuino a la luz del sol. Ella no sabía que pudieran verse tantas caras blancas fuera de una convención de mimos.

Con un suspiro, Bella examinó la muchedumbre y esperó que el amigo de Jessica resultara ser considerablemente diferente de cualquiera de los hombres que había visto hasta ahora.

La muchedumbre realmente no era su tipo. La mayor parte de ellos eran demasiado jóvenes para ella, y hasta quiénes parecían tener su edad o más viejos de alguna manera lograban parecerse a niños disfrazados. ¿Cómo podría sentirse atraída por alguien tan desesperado por escapar de la realidad que deseaba ser un personaje ficticio? Ella siempre había preferido que sus hombres tuvieran los pies en el suelo y se controlaran, aunque no era posible imaginárselo por su historial. Jacob, por ejemplo. Por lo visto la mayor parte de las mujeres en los alrededores del bajo Manhattan ya lo habían tenido.

Bebiendo a sorbos su cerveza e inclinando sus codos en la barra llena de arañazos, Bella pensó que, ya que sus amigas querían elegirle un hombre esta noche, podría complacerlas para mitigar un poco sus fracasos recientes.

Jacob personificaba su "tipo", así que probablemente debería revaluar el concepto de tipos. Él había sido seguro de sí mismo, atractivo, inteligente y ambicioso y de la clase que las madres de todo el mundo soñarían con tener en las vidas de sus hijas. Si su madre no hubiera muerto cuando Bella era una niña, probablemente llamaría diariamente y preguntaría qué había pasado con el encantador Jacob que Bella se habría acostumbrado a llevar a casa por vacaciones.

Lo que había pasado era Lisette la Caliente, reconoció Bella, intentando con fuerza no imaginar a la pequeña rubia tonta inclinada en el escritorio de Jacob con su falda alrededor de su cintura y su tanga enredada alrededor de sus tobillos. Bella había llegado tarde a su cita para almorzar con Jacob y no había pensado que ocurriera nada por entrar directamente en su oficina cuando había visto el escritorio vacío de Lisette. Había pensado que la mujer estaría descansando un rato. En cambio, había estado follando al estilo perrito con el prometido de Bella.

_¡Bella! ¡Puedo explicártelo!_

¿Había inventado alguien alguna vez una reacción más trillada a aquella escena? Ella siempre había creído a Jacob con un cierto nivel de inteligencia, pero por lo visto lo había sobreestimado. Podía haber sido un genio para las carteras de inversiones y los porcentajes de ganancias, pero cuando se trataba de confrontar a una amante conmocionada con su polla colgando fuera de sus pantalones y sus manos por todas partes de su ayudante administrativa, poseía la inteligencia de un niño de siete años pillado lanzando bolas de nieve al caniche de la puerta de al lado.

_Bella, lo juro, Lisette y yo solo estábamos..._

¿Follando como conejos rabiosos encima de los últimos informes del NASDAQ?

Ella lamentaba no haber sido capaz de dar esa respuesta entonces, pero todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer fue estar allí con la boca abierta, el aliento congelado en su pecho y la mano en la que llevaba puesta su anillo apretada fuertemente alrededor de la manija.

Tomó otro trago de su cerveza y forzó a su mente a que no reprodujera el resto de aquella escena. Todavía recordaba cada palabra fea que se habían lanzado el uno al otro, ajenos a la santa reputación de Sterling and Woulk Financial, Inc, pero eso no significaba que lo quisiera ahora mismo resonando en su cabeza. La infidelidad de Jacob había arruinado sus proyectos para un matrimonio y familia, su confianza en la capacidad de los hombres de mantener sus promesas y la mayor parte de sus seis meses pasados. Que la condenaran si le dejaba también arruinarle su noche.

Después de beber su cerveza con el estómago vacío —había estado demasiado nerviosa para comer algo antes— Bella casi podía ver que Jessica podría tener razón. Tal vez un buen polvo que llenara sus fantasías era el mejor modo de olvidar a Jacob, y si Jessica ya conocía al tipo podía estar segura que no sería un asesino en serie o alguna clase de monstruo. Tal vez sólo tenía que relajarse y dejarse ir con la corriente.

Bella se alejó de la mesa y el DJ puso una nueva melodía. La canción tenía un ritmo profundo e hipnótico y una melodía oscura embrujadora. Bella hizo señas pidiendo otra cerveza y dejó a sus caderas adquirir el ritmo y contonearse junto con la música. Los pantalones de cuero negro que había pensado que serían demasiados ajustados para moverse le permitían bailar realmente bien. No hizo caso de las miradas que su trasero atrajo de unos hombres en la barra y trató de localizar a sus amigas.

A Rosalie obviamente le gustaba también el ritmo, porque aceptó una invitación a bailar con un motociclista alto y corpulento y gritó que volvería enseguida. Bella la miró ir, envidiando la desenvoltura de su amiga en el atestado club. Cuando su cerveza llegó, la levantó hasta sus labios y giró para encararse con la barra. Se preguntó si sería capaz de distinguir al amigo de Jessica entre la muchedumbre.

No el que estaba directamente enfrente, decidió ella, observando a un bonito muchacho pálido gesticular con grandilocuencia a la bandada de demacradas jóvenes que lo rodeaban. Jessica conocía a Bella lo bastante bien para saber que nunca se decidiría por un chico demasiado teatral. ¿Cómo demonios podía tomar en serio a alguien así? Él sacaría un par de esposas y ella tendría que preguntar si su papá sabía donde las había conseguido. De manera similar desechó a un puñado de punks meditabundos y a un par de tipos con aspecto de motociclista vestidos de cuero. El gusto de Jessica iba hacia algo considerablemente más sofisticado.

Sin hacer caso tercamente de su dolor de cabeza, comenzó a pensar que el amigo de Jessica las podría haber dejado plantadas cuando su mirada golpeó el final de la barra y patinó hasta detenerse. El hombre más perfecto que ella hubiera visto nunca estaba sentado allí en las sombras con una mano rodeando un vaso de un líquido ámbar y los ojos fijados directamente en su cara.

/*/*/

Edward Cullen consumía poco a poco su único vaso de whisky escocés y se preguntó otra vez como se había dejado convencer de asistir a este pequeño pretencioso juego de simulación. El "Baile de los Vampiros" apenas encajaba en su pensamiento normal en cuanto a lo que constituía un buen rato, y francamente, los asistentes que llenaban la pista de baile del vasto sótano del Mausoleo habían comenzado a molestarle.

Míralos, se maravilló, luchando por evitar que apareciera el desprecio en su cara. Si cualquiera de estos niños se topara alguna vez con un auténtico vampiro, se mancharían e irían corriendo a casa con mamá. Apenas habían cortado el cordón umbilical y se creían incomprendidos y atormentados. Pensaban que se sentían más cómodos en la oscuridad que al sol, pensaban que sabían lo que significaba estar solo y atormentado. Lo que más quería Edward era meterles algún sentido común a bofetadas.

La verdad es que eso no era precisamente exacto. Incluso más que una pequeña violencia juiciosa quería irse a casa. Una tarde tranquila delante de su chimenea le parecía infinitamente más atractiva que otros cinco minutos rodeado por niños presuntuosos vestidos de "gótico". Incluso una de las interminables reuniones políticamente cargadas de los Volturi, en los cuales se sentaba, sonaba más atractiva.

Juró en voz baja y se tomó la mitad de su bebida de un trago. Había dejado a Emmett, su buen amigo y compañero del Volturi, convencerle para venir a esta sesión de tortura. Técnicamente se suponía que estaban allí por negocios, buscando a jóvenes vampiros que se habían acostumbrado a frecuentar estos acontecimientos Góticos y alimentarse de los impacientes asistentes. Los novatos se arriesgaban a la exposición con su comportamiento, y los Volturi habían decidido que necesitaban una advertencia para detenerlo. No había descubierto a ninguno de ellos en este acontecimiento, sin embargo, y estaba más que listo para irse a casa. Tan pronto como Emmett dejara de olfatear alrededor de esa desaliñada pequeña rubia a la que actualmente "interrogaba", Edward se despediría y saldría. Tal vez se detendría para un mordisco de camino a casa, sólo para lavar el gusto de este lugar de su boca.

Tenía tantas cosas mejores que podría hacer, reflexionó, tratando de distinguir a Emmett en la muchedumbre movediza. ¿Dónde se habían metido él y la rubia? El Volturi que gobernaba la alianza de vampiros de Nueva York y las poblaciones de licántropos había estado ocupado últimamente, pero ni siquiera aquellos problemas habían mantenido su mente ocupada. Él sintió el aburrimiento arrastrándose sobre él y se preguntó si era el momento de renunciar a su asiento en el consejo en favor de nuevas búsquedas.

Agitado, esperaba con impaciencia en la barra, tentado a olvidar simplemente despedirse y abandonar a su suerte a Emmett y su bonita y tonta chica. Alcanzó su vaso otra vez, y la vio.

Ella se aproximó a la barra, se deslizó rápidamente inmediatamente detrás de otras cuatro mujeres, pero Edward no podía haber descrito a ninguna de ellas. La vio únicamente a ella, con su cara como una visión y su cuerpo como un regalo de los dioses.

La mujer parecía impaciente y un poco nerviosa y tristemente fuera de lugar entre las ridículas multitudes que la rodeaban. En primer lugar, tenía la apariencia de una mujer en vez de una niña. Él podía ver que era joven, probablemente a finales de los veinte, pero llevaba su edad cómodamente, como debería una mujer madura. Su piel, leche blanca parecía lisa y sin arrugas. Él la vio desde la raya de su pelo hasta sus generosos pechos que estaban abrazados y levantados por el satén negro de su corsé, desde la elegante curva de su hombro a las puntas de sus delgados dedos. Sus cómodos pantalones de cuero negros y botas altas negras cubrían todo lo demás, abrazando sus curvas con cariñoso cuidado y haciendo que su cuerpo se endureciera.

Señor, ella es despampanante.

Él se sentía atontado. No había reaccionado a la mera visión de una mujer en más tiempo del que podía recordar, pero reaccionó a ésta. Ya podía sentir a su pene endureciéndose bajo el pantalón, llenándose de sangre y calor, mientras su sensación del aburrimiento moría súbitamente.

Ella sobresalía en contraste extremo, relevada contra el mar de igualdad repetitiva que la rodeaba. Ella, también, se había vestido toda de negro, pero no compartía nada más con las otras mujeres en el recinto. Su piel iridiscente resplandecía de hermosura natural, y su pelo no había sido teñido de un negro plano y absorbente de luz. Ondeaba sobre sus hombros y caía por su espalda en ondas castañas. Cuando volteó su cabeza, la luz lo atrapó y activó llamas danzantes a través de la superficie brillante. Edward imaginó enterrar sus manos en él, usar su agarre para mantenerla quieta mientras él se impulsaba en su cuerpo.

Él quería ese cuerpo, reconoció, quería sentir esas curvas pálidas y blancas contra él, bajo él. Su cuerpo fluía bajo la tela negra ceñida y las ballenas de metal rígido en un reflejo de la gloria de Venus. Los hombros suaves y graciosos que se curvaban hacia los pechos generosos, y el corsé acentuaban la forma en que su cintura de avispa se ceñía bajo su plenitud tentadora. Sus caderas brillaban desde ese estrecho espacio, redondeadas, exuberantes y firmes, y sus piernas, enfundadas como un guante en los suaves pantalones de cuero, parecían redondeadas, suaves y perfectas para agarrarse alrededor de sus caderas o lanzarlas sobre sus hombros o enredarlas firmemente con las de él.

Él estaba sentado allí en la barra, mirando fijamente y fantaseando y queriéndola y, mientras lo hacía, cedió ante sus instintos y se deslizó ligeramente dentro de su mente.

Ella no lo notó, dado lo absorta que estaba en sus pensamientos, pero él se habría sentido asombrado si lo hubiera notado. La mayor parte de la gente no notaba su presencia mental aun cuando él no se mantenía silencioso como hacía ahora. Muy pocas personas tenían algún talento psíquico, y menos aún sabían usarlo. Él no exploró lo bastante profundo en la mente de la mujer como para ver si lo tenía; sólo quería conseguir una percepción de ella para decidir si le intrigaba algo más que su cuerpo hermoso.

Más que intrigado, él se encontraba encantado e inesperadamente entretenido. Esta mujer poseía una mente vívida y un humor afilado.

"_Mira eso."_ Él oyó la voz de ella en su cabeza, ronca, femenina y excitante. "_El señor terciopelo de imitación piensa que es el mejor ahí sentado con esos tontos palillitos adulándole totalmente por su camisa de poeta. ¿Tiene idea de lo ridículo que es para un hombre adulto el llevar las costillas al aire y puños de camisa de encaje? ¡Ah, espera! Eso es. Le queda mucho para ser un hombre adulto."_

Él la observó levantar una botella a su boca resbaladiza y pintada, y sus ojos se estrecharon. Quería aquellos labios abiertos alrededor de su pene, y la violencia de su lujuria lo sorprendió. Esta mujer tenía un efecto inquietante sobre él.

"_Y ése"_, la oyó mofarse. "_¿Y lo ridículo que se ve? Se ha puesto más rímel que yo, y ni siquiera comprobó si tenía grumos. ¿Me está haciendo señas a mí? ¡Sé realista, hijito! No estoy dispuesta contestar a esa insultante llamada ni siquiera con un consejo sobre maquillaje, mucho menos con lo que andas buscando."_

La cabeza de Edward se giró y su mirada se clavó sobre el Romeo maquillado con rímel. Un rápido empuje mental envió al chico tambaleándose hacia atrás contra la barra y metió el miedo a Dios en él… o, al menos, el miedo a Edward.

"_¿Dónde está el tipo que Jessica invitó? Si yo tengo que esperar en este circo mucho más tiempo, puede ir despidiéndose de sus posibilidades de echar un polvo. No me importa lo mucho que piensen que necesito esto. Me niego a follar con alguien que no logra aparecer a tiempo para conseguirlo."_

La rabia volvió negra su visión durante una fracción de segundo, y realmente sintió que sus colmillos se alargaban en previsión a las heridas que infligiría a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a tocarla. Mostraría a estos farsantes la furia de un verdadero vampiro si se atrevían a poner una mano encima de lo que Edward tenía intención de reclamar para sí mismo. Su mujer no follaría con ningún otro hombre, solo con él.

Su mujer.

Edward examinó el término posesivo con sorpresa y probó la frase en su mente. En toda su considerable vida, nunca había sentido un sentimiento de propiedad tan inmediato hacía ninguna mujer. Nunca se había visto tentado a conquistar y reclamar tan rápidamente. Pero en este caso, quería marcar a la mujer para que el mundo entero supiera que debía mantenerse alejado.

Cuando vio a la mujer girarse para mirarlo fijamente, controló despiadadamente sus emociones y movió su toque al borde de su mente. No pensaba que hubiera notado su presencia dentro, pero decidió ser prudente y cauteloso. En realidad, había descubierto una vena obstinada e independiente en ella. No quería que luchara contra él. Todavía no.

Él la sintió contemplándolo y encontró su mirada con una propia atrevida. El calor formó un arco entre ellos, cortando a través de la muchedumbre como si pudiera borrar todas las barreras que los separaban. Él no quería ninguna barrera, la quería expuesta a él, en cuerpo y mente, así podría saciarse con su carne, sus pensamientos y su sangre.

Ella era perfecta, y sería suya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tres**

_Señor, pero si él es delicioso._

Incapaz de dejar de mirarlo fijamente, Bella se decidió que aun cuando no fuera el amigo de Jessica, él sería el único hombre al que querría atar a una cama, muchas, muchas gracias.

Él se posó en la barra del bar con la perezosa gracia y elegancia de una pantera y su brillante espeso cabello cobrizo. Coronaba una cara de una sensualidad increíble. Ella no podría llamarlo hermoso, no con esos duros rasgos cincelados, que parecían haber sido cortados de granito, pero si podía llamarlo definitivamente delicioso. De hecho, simplemente le encantaría comérselo entero.

Sus duros rasgos igualaban su cuerpo, o lo que ella podía ver de él desde el otro lado del cuarto. Tenía el elegante físico de un enorme gato, con amplios hombros, piernas largas, musculosas y un estómago delgado, plano. Su ropa oscura, informal le agradó y llamó su atención hacia su impresionante marco

Ella se encontró estirando el cuello para intentar verlo por entre la agitada muchedumbre. Una sonrisa conocedora encorvó su boca sensual, y Bella se sonrojó, sus mejillas ardieron mucho más cuando otro magnífico espécimen de macho se paró al lado de su hombre misterioso y colocó una mano en su hombro. El recién llegado acercó su cabeza hacia abajo para oírlo lo que el Señor Apetecible tenía que decir y cuando su cabeza se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, supo que hablaban de ella.

Oh, vaya. Por lo visto realmente los extremadamente hermosos vienen en manadas, pensó ella, cuando logró darle una buena mirada al amigo del Señor Chico Bueno.

El segundo hombre tenía el musculoso cuerpo delgado y duro de un corredor y su resaltaba, su oscuro pelo color chocolate caramelo que parecía necesitar un buen corte. Su piel era más oscura que la del Señor Oohlala, pero tenía la misma clase de presencia imponente y una mirada autoritaria.

Ella esperó la misma oleada de lujuria que la había golpeado en el momento en que vio al primer hombre misterioso, pero nada pasó. Su cerebro apreció al amigo, lucía realmente atractivo, pero no experimentó ningún impulso de arrancarle la ropa y arrojar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Cambiando su mirada al Señor Magnifico, ella sintió que sus manos alcanzaban su cremallera.

A través de la barra, su hombre misterioso se rió en voz alta y ella oyó el sonido incluso sobre el alboroto de la música y la conversación. También lo sintió. Vibró en el hueco de su estómago y la estimuló como una caricia. Su entrepierna se humedeció.

_Bien, Bella, tranquilízate,_ ella se instruyó, rompiendo el contacto de los ojos y mirando alrededor por sus amigas. Tal vez ellas podrían distraerla de su ataque hormonal. Rosalie todavía giraba en la pista de baile, esta vez acompañada con un refugiado punk con un mohawk borgoña. Alice se había acercado a ellos y bailaba con el tipo que Rosalie había dejado. Al menos Jessica y Angela estaban todavía con ella y Jessica no se iría hasta que su amigo llegara allí. Ella pensó que también podría contar con Angela, pero justo cuando la idea cruzaba por su cabeza, un grupo de mujeres se paró al lado de su mesa y lanzó un saludo balbuciente de placer y sorpresa cuando vio a Lauren Mallory, su vieja amiga del colegio, aquí en el club nocturno. Agradecida por la posibilidad de poder concentrarse en otra cosa que el Señor Tómame Ahora, Bella le sonrió y dejó que Angela la presentara a las otras mujeres.

Su pequeña mesa de repente se convirtió en el lugar más atestado del club. Las amigas parecieron atraer más amigas, y su número aumentó de cuatro a siete. Bella retrocedió para hacer sitio para cuando ellas comenzaron a abrazar a Angela saludándola, se encontró maniobrando y alejándose completamente de la mesa. Un codo le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda, y ella se dio vuelta para fulminar con la mirada a quienquiera que no había mirado donde iba. Escaneó la muchedumbre, pero nadie parecía lo bastante cerca como para ser el culpable. Suspirando, se volvió hacia atrás a Angela y las amigas de colegio sólo para comprender que había perdido su mesa completamente. De alguna manera, cuando había vuelto la espalda, había sido arrastrada en la muchedumbre y no podía ver ni siquiera donde habían estado en pie Angela y Jessica

Comenzó a enfadarse antes de que otro pensamiento la golpeara._ Si_ ella no podía ver a sus amigas, ellas no podían verla. ¡Bien podría fugarse!

De repente, le pareció como si acabara de salir de la prisión. Ahora sólo tenía que evitar al guardia y algunos cuantos sabuesos antes de alcanzar la puerta principal y ser una mujer libre.

No desperdició el tiempo. Esquivando detrás de un hombre alto en látex púrpura, comenzó a avanzar paso a paso cerca de la barra y hacia la entrada delantera. Había recorrido quizás unos cinco metros antes de que una mano se cerrara alrededor de su codo y la detuviera.

—¿Seguramente no te marchas aún_?_

Bella se meció parándose sobre sus altos tacones de diez centímetros y se congeló. Sintió la cálida mano en su piel y la oscura presencia a su lado, pero todo lo demás desapareció. Incluso el sonido de la música se disolvió en el fondo. Bella rechazó reconocer si algo más palpitaba.

La voz que le habló suavemente desde atrás no la sorprendió tanto como la firme mano caliente que se deslizó hacia abajo por el suave satén de su corsé para colocarse en una posesión íntima en su cadera. Su cabeza se irguió y ella se encontró examinando los intensos ojos oscuros del extraño del final de la barra.

_Guau. De cerca es aún más delicioso._

Fue su reacción inicial, seguida estrechamente por un rubor avergonzado cuando él le sonrió con una especie de perezosa diversión, como si ella hubiera dicho sus comentarios en voz alta._ Eso es imposible, Isabella. Él es sólo un tipo, no un Psíquico.__ Así que tranquilízate__. ¿Y qué hace él con sus manos sobre mí, después de todo?_ Sé_ que nunca lo he visto antes. Él_ no es_ la clase de cosa que una muchacha olvida._

Ella calculó con este último pensamiento que bien podría calificar para un grado MS, "Maestra de la Subestimación". El hombre parecía un pecado ambulante. Fácilmente medía más de metro ochenta y tres, probablemente metro ochenta y nueve o metro noventa y tres, sus impresionantes músculos aún eran más intimidantes de cerca. Su grueso pelo cobrizo parecía negro a la débil luz y caía en rebeldes ondas sobre su frente. Él necesitaba un corte, y ella podría decidirse a conseguirse un título de estilista por solo tener una excusa para pasar sus dedos por aquel pelo.

Sus ojos eran tan oscuros que parecían negros y cuando sonrió abajo tan cerca de ella, vio unos deliciosos labios que parecían esculpidos en una cara que parecía tallada en granito.

Ella abrió su boca para hablar, pero él apretó su mano en su cadera sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para distraerla de lo que había estado a punto de decir.

—Esperaba que me permitieras comprarte una bebida —la voz oscura retumbó otra vez, y Bella vio que el Sr. UmmUmm le echaba una divertida mirada con esos ojos negros, seductores. Diversión y algo más. Bajo un brillo de humor, sus ojos parecían vigilantes, intensos y ardiendo con fuego. Bella no se consideraba el tipo de muchacha que dejaba que hombres extraños la recogieran en bares. De todos modos, no se lamentó demasiado cuando levantó la mirada e irreflexivamente se lamió los labios.

Los ojos del extraño ardieron más calientes, y su mano en su estómago se movió para atraerla más cerca. La acción logró sacar a Bella de su aturdimiento.

Ella intentó recobrar su equilibrio, algo con lo que jamás había tenido problemas antes de que ese Alto y Oscuro Pecador, la hubiera dado vuelta para que lo enfrentara.

—Nunca dejo a hombres extraños comprarme bebidas. Una nunca sabe si conocerá al siguiente Jack el Destripador.

Su boca se quebró en una sonrisa.

—Te juro que no siento cariño por callejones oscuros, ni por prostitutas. Pero si te hace sentirte mejor, puedes comprarme una bebida a cambio.

Ella pensó que podría resultar algo peligroso.

—Um, supongo que debería agradecerle la oferta, Sr… quienquiera que sea, pero no lo creo.

Ella intentó retroceder, reforzar sus palabras poniendo alguna distancia, una especie de parachoques contra su enorme atractivo sexual, pero el extraño se agarró apretándola y simplemente se rió de ella.

—Edward. —Le murmuró él, con esa mirada terriblemente divertida que ella había notado antes en su cara—. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Y no tienes que hacerlo, realmente.

—¿No qué?

—Agradecérmelo.

Tuvo que luchar, pero Bella logró vencer su deseo de derretirse ante la vista de su atractiva y malvada sonrisa y en cambio se obligó a poner sus ojos en blanco.

—¿Por ofrecerse a "dejarme" comprarle una bebida? Esa no es la clase de oferta que inspira agradecimientos y permitirle expresar mis disculpas y mi gratitud desnuda.

Edward se rió entre dientes, un sonido áspero, que retumbo por sobre sus sentidos como la lengua de un gran gato.

—No pensé que tendría que hacerlo. Simplemente le daba la oportunidad de expresarme las gracias de una manera convencional. Pero si prefiere hacerlo estando desnudos. —Sus cejas se arquearon y su sonrisa se hicieron más profundo—. ¿Sería grosero si la contradijera, no?

Bella se sonrojó. Incluso aunque había sido ella la de la idea de la cosa desnuda, de alguna manera la idea le pareció más mala en sus labios que cuando había estado en los suyos. Ella carraspeó y otra vez trató de retroceder. Otra vez su mano se apretó en su vientre, pero esta vez fue afirmada por su compañera. Ambas manos se deslizaron sobre la seda caliente de su corsé y se colocaron posesivamente en sus caderas. Él la atrajo aún más cerca. Bella miró hacia abajo para ver si alguna manera había sido ella quien se había movido sin aviso. Edward retrocedió hasta apoyarse en la barra y sentarse otra vez y la atrajo hasta que ella quedó de pie entre sus piernas extendidas, lo bastante cerca como capturar su olor terroso y sazonado. Ella tomó un aliento profundo, involuntario, saboreando su fragancia, hasta que su sonrisita rompió su hechizo, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Ella no había comprendido que los había mantenido cerrados.

—Mire, señor Cullen, por qué no me deja volver con mis amigas y usted vuelve con su amigo. —Ella soltó la sugerencia, solo para demostrar que sus nervios habían escapado de control. Este hombre podría fácilmente convertirla en una idiota charlatana... si es que ya no era demasiado tarde—. Lo vi charlando antes...

—Edward.

—Y seguramente ustedes dos tienen algún proyecto… ¿¡eh! —Ella se detuvo, recordando al magnífico amigo.

—No me digas señor Cullen, Isabella —le instruyó él—. Llámame Edward, por lo menos.

Lo dijo como si quisiera hacerse su amigo.

Bella sacudió su cabeza para limpiar las telarañas que sentía la cubrían.

—Espere. ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? No creo que lo haya oído de mis amigas por encima de la música.

—Pues si, tengo una audición excepcional, Bella es nombre muy lindo para alguien tan hermoso como tú. —Sus ojos vagaron sobre ella en franca apreciación—. Y obviamente tan mujer.

Bella se sonrojó con su elogio, lo que sólo la volvió más loca.

—No intentes halagarme. Tengo bastante de esa clase de mierda. De hecho, tengo bastante de esta conversación. Ahora aleja tus manos de mí.

Edward levantó una ceja y levantó sus manos de sus caderas, sosteniendo sus palma hacia arriba así podía ver que ya no la retenían.

—Siempre has estado libre de irte, Isabella. Si ese es realmente tu deseo.

Ella no confió en el ronroneo aterciopelado de su voz, ni en la expresión divertida en su cara.

Dio un paso hacia atrás.

O, para ser más precisa, _trató_ de dar un paso hacia atrás. Se imaginó dando un paso hacia atrás. Pudo sentir prácticamente el impulso que envió las señales de su cerebro a sus nervios y a sus piernas, pero sus pies permanecieron tercamente inmóviles. Y como ya había cambiado su peso hacia atrás en vista de aquel paso, casi cayó de nalgas. Ella vaciló durante un momento, al borde de un embarazoso golpe, y logró estabilizarse. En vez de agarrar la firme madera de la barra, sus manos agarraron el sólido calor de los muslos de Edward, encerrados en un suave dril de algodón, negro. Tan pronto como ella se estabilizó, sacó sus manos hacia atrás como si quemaran.

Pero ellas sólo zumbaron.

—¿Qué demonios pasa?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Hice lo que me pediste,_ linda._ He sacado mis manos de ti. Te dije que eras libre de irte. —Él se inclinó más cerca hasta que ella pudo sentir que su aliento rozar su piel—. Tú no debes querer dejarme.

—Tonterías —le dijo Bella, tratando de cubrir su creciente inquietud—. Me has hecho algo y quiero saber qué demonios es. No, realmente, no me preocupa lo que haces, sólo quiero que lo detengas y me dejes ir.

Ella apoyó con fuerza sus manos contra sus piernas y empujó, pero sus pies permanecieron tercamente pegados al piso. Edward se inclinó avanzado, y ella giró su cabeza, esforzándose por escaparse. Una mano grande, masculina tocó su cadera y subió sobre sus costados, rodeando el exterior de su pecho hasta que se cerró sobre su barbilla, suavemente pero firmemente la volvió de espalda para enfrentarlo. Él obligó a sus ojos a encontrar los suyos, capturando su mirada y sosteniéndola tan seguramente como sostenía sus pies en el lugar. Ella sabía que él lo hacía. De alguna manera.

—¿De verdad? —él murmuró, acariciando con su boca su mejilla entonces la barba incipiente raspó contra su piel. Su otra mano se deslizó alrededor de su cadera para descansar en la pequeña curva de su espalda y llevarla más cerca. Sus muslos se apretaron, y él la abrazó, sosteniéndola encerrada y apretada e incapaz de escaparse. Ella no podía apartar su mirada de la suya. Sus ojos oscuros la retenían tan bien como sus manos la apretaban con más fuerza, hasta que ella se preguntó si sería tan malo ahogarse en aquellas brillantes profundidades oscuras.

_¿Realmente quieres que te deje?_

Indefensa, seducida, ella sintió que su cabeza suavemente se movía de un lado al otro._ No_

Edward sonrió otra vez, pero esta vez la expresión era peligrosa, viril y depredadora, más que divertida._ Creo que no. Quieres pertenecerme, Isabella, tanto como yo quiero que seas mía._

Su voz retumbó sobre ella y alrededor de ella, hasta que fue la única cosa en su universo, la única cosa además de sus manos y su piel y sus ojos oscuros, tan oscuros. Aún solo cuando él le hablaba, ella podía ver el juego de deseo y satisfacción en sus labios. Labios que nunca se movieron.

Bella se congeló, sus ojos se abrieron amplios, sus labios se abrieron y su respiración se interrumpió en un segundo.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró ella, todavía incapaz de moverse, pero igualmente incapaz de creer que había oído a este hombre hablándole dentro de su cabeza, o que lo había sentido sosteniéndola en el lugar aun cuando había dejado de tocarla. —¿Quién eres?

Su mano se deslizó de su barbilla al óvalo de su rostro, sus dedos se enredaron en la suave seda de su pelo. Y de todos modos sus ojos sostenían los suyos, todavía manteniéndola cautiva._ Te lo dije,_ cielo,_ soy Edward Cullen. Y seré tu amante._

Bella no podía recordar sus últimos minutos en la barra, pero recordaba la sensación de la palma de Edward sobre la piel desnuda entre sus omóplatos. Ella no se acordaba de haberse despedido de sus amigas, o haber pagado su bebida, pero recordaba sus manos en su cintura mientras él caminaba detrás de ella y la dirigía por entre la muchedumbre hacia la puerta principal.

No recordaba haber subido a un taxi hasta su casa, pero recordaba la fuerza acerada de los muslos de Edward bajo ella cuando se sentó en su regazo y descansó su cabeza en su firme hombro. Ella recordaba sus dedos tomando sus pechos a través de la pesada seda de su corsé, el toque juguetón de sus pulgares golpeando sobre sus apretados pezones. Recordaba una de esas increíbles manos ir a la deriva por su estómago y tomar posesivamente su montículo, haciendo la carne zumbar y palpitar bajo sus pantalones de cuero, pero no recordaba haber dejado el taxi y subido a su piso.

Su memoria no se preocupó por almacenar recuerdos de haber subido en el ascensor o caminado por el largo pasillo vacío hacia su departamento pero nunca olvidaría la silenciosa y aplastante presencia del hombre que caminaba a su lado.

Ella no podía recordar haber abierto su puerta, pero si recordaba la sensación del cuerpo de Edward, su calor cuando se apretó detrás suyo, impulsándola hacia el oscuro cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Ella no recordaba nada más hasta que encendió la lámpara de su mesita de luz y con ella se encendió también su conciencia. Volvió en si de un salto y se encontró de pie en medio de su dormitorio con sus pezones y entrepierna doliendo con fuerza y las profundidades calientes y oscuras de sus ojos que amenazaban con tragarla entera.

—Oh Dios mío —dijo ella, retrocediendo asustada. Una oleada de adrenalina la hizo temblar, y apretó con fuerza sus rodillas para impedir caerse—. ¿Qué me has hecho?

—Sólo lo que deseabas, _linda _—murmuró él, caminando hacia ella bajo la tenue luz. —Sólo complacerte.

Ella se alejó de él, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Tú no eres de verdad._ Esto_ no puede ser de verdad. Debes haberlo arreglado, porque nadie puede hacerme lo que me haces.

—¿Y qué es lo que te hago, Isabella

—_Lograr que ruegue por tu toque__._

Ella no hizo caso de su pensamiento.

—Me asustas. —Parecía una respuesta mucho más segura

Él se acercó, y ella se retiró. Ellos bailaron esos mismos pasos hasta que él la apoyó en la suave madera de la puerta de su dormitorio y Bella no tuvo adónde más ir.

Él se inclinó más cerca.

—No es el miedo lo que hace que tu corazón corra,_ hermosa —_Él extendió la mano, y ella se sacudió hacia atrás con su toque, pero él sólo rozó un zarcillo suelto de su pelo en su cara y sostuvo su mirada con la suya—. No es el miedo lo que hace a tu aliento correr rápido y tu boca esté seca. No es el miedo el que endurece tus pezones y moja su entrepierna. Es deseo.

Los muslos de Bella se apretaron. Sus palabras la volvieron más caliente de lo alguna vez en su vida hubiera estado y él ni siquiera la estaba tocando.

—Y no puedes hacerme esto —dijo ella, esperando poder encontrar las palabras justas y hacerlas verdaderas—. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Edward se rió entre dientes, un sonido profundo, que retumbó en su cabeza y en su corazón y profundamente dentro de su vagina.

—Te asombrarías de todas las cosas que pueden pasar,si solo me dejas y confías en mí.

Ella lo deseó tanto que se asustó, y Bella asustada era una Bella beligerante.

— ¿Confiar en ti? —ella se mofó, endureciendo su espalda y fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! Sólo te recogí en un bar. Puedes ser cualquiera. O cualquier_ cosa._ ¿Cómo se supone que confié en ti?

Ella se afianzó en su cólera y casi lo esperó. Si él se enojaba, tal vez ella no querría arrancarle toda su ropa y saltar sobre él.

Ella se alegró de que todavía podía hablar con su mente. Al menos le consolaba saber que pese a toda esa energía extraña que él tenía sobre ella, no la había convertido en alguna zombie sexual. Mientras todavía pudiera reconocerse, su miedo detendría el pánico y el terror.

Edward sonrió, no parecía un rugido de rabia.

—Tu sólo buscan una excusa, Isabella. Aún cuando lo digas, sabes en tu corazón que ese punto es discutible. Una parte tuya ya confía en mí, o yo no estaría aquí, ni me habrías invitado a tu casa y a tu cama.

Ella notó la manera en que su voz podía hacerla dolerse por él.

—¿Te invité a mi cama, ¡eh! ¿Acaso hice eso? Es gracioso, porque no me puedo recordar diciendo una palabra.

—Y no necesito que me hables para conocer exactamente tus deseos_._ Sé exactamente lo que quieres, ya que es lo que yo también quiero.

_Seguro que ponerme debajo y follarme, y saber que mi cerebro explota_ es_ apenas consolador._

Atrapada en sus propios pensamientos, abrió sus ojos ampliamente y le abanicó sus pestañas.

—¿Realmente? ¿Acaso quieres acabar con el hambre en el mundo, y un Jaguar 1968 para participar en British Racing Green?

—Deberías procurar no contestarme demasiado, Isabella Marie. —De repente, siete centímetros entre sus cuerpos se convirtieron en cero centímetros y él ahuecó sus manos sobre su trasero, amasando la carne a través del cuero que encajaba sus formas—. Podría castigarte.

_¡Sí, por favor!_

Bella blasfemó y los jugos de su vagina rezumaron de solo pensar en ello.

En vez del miedo, su declaración solo excitó sus pezones y su curiosidad Y su coño. No debía olvidarse de su coño. No importa con cuanta fuerza lo intentara.

Sus labios se separaron antes de que ella pudiera pararlos y la dejaron, para su horror, escucharse cuando su salvaje lengua fastidió al tigre.

—¿De veras? —Ella apenas reconoció su propia voz bajo todo ese ronroneo seductor—. ¿Y te gustaría castigarme, Edward?

Sus ojos destellaron y sus manos apretaron su trasero.

—Tanto como te gustaría ser castigada,_ gatita._

Algo en Bella se derritió, y esta vez no fue su coño.

—¿Es así cómo me ves? ¿Cómo un pequeño gatito inocente?

Él levantó una mano hacia la curva de su cara, bajó la otra hasta que sus dedos se deslizaran entre las mejillas de su trasero y la apretó contra su centro cubierto por cuero.

—Una pequeña gatita aventurera —corrigió él, chasqueando un dedo sobre el cuero liso, caliente—, inclinada a las travesuras. Suave y sensual y llena de curiosidad, pero un poquitín caprichosa.

Con una mano en su cara y la otra tomando su montículo a través de sus pantalones de cuero cada vez más incómodos, Bella se sintió más fuertemente ligada que si lo hubiera estado con grilletes de acero. Este hombre tenía el control completo de su cuerpo, y la mirada en sus ojos le dijo que él siempre lo había sabido.

Ella tembló.

—¿Tengo razón,_ gatita?_ ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Ella tembló otra vez y su cuerpo tembló contra el suyo llevando una malvada sonrisa a sus labios. Su mano apretó más duro contra ella, extendiendo sus labios para él, separándolos sobre la costura en la entrepierna de sus pantalones. De repente hasta el grueso cuero no parecía en absoluto alguna barrera.

Él tenía la ventaja, y la usaba. La mano que no había sepultado entre sus piernas se deslizó hacia abajo de su mandíbula para cerrarse alrededor de su garganta, no apretó pero la rodeo y obligó a su cabeza ir hacia atrás contra la puerta. La posición obligó su espalda a enderezarse hacia delante de maneras que el corsé solo no habría podido y ella quedó allí, de pie, fija entre su duro cuerpo y la dura madera, incapaz de mirar otra cosa que no sea a él.

Él miró fijamente sus ojos, su pulgar acarició la piel de su vulnerable garganta mientras su otra mano comenzaba a frotar el surco entre sus muslos con una presión firme y constante. Ella parecía un juguete, colocado para su placer, dominado y controlado bajo sus manos, sus ojos y su impresionante presencia.

¿Entonces, por qué infiernos estaba tan excitada?

Por qué entonces tenía que luchar para impedirse gemir, para impedir que sus ojos fueran a la deriva, para impedir que sus muslos se abriesen más amplios para impulsarlo más cerca. ¿Debía realmente disfrutar ser tratada y usada como alguna clase de muñeca hinchable por un hombre extraño?

—No tienes nada en común con esos objetos inanimados,_ gatita._ Una muñeca no disfruta de la caricia de su amante. —Sus dedos se deslizaron avanzado entre sus hinchados labios, pulsando la áspera costura contra su carne sensible, hasta que él le dio un golpecito a su clítoris. Bella se mordió un gemido pero no pudo controlar la manera en que sus caderas rodaron ante su toque—. Sólo una mujer se pone tan caliente, tan mojada, tan exquisitamente perfumada.

Él inhaló profundamente, respirándola. Bella vio la manera en que sus fosas nasales se dilataron y el calor que se quemó en sus ojos y se preguntó como olería.

Luego se preguntó en que demonios estaba pensando. Ella se tensó, y los nervios la abrumaron otra vez, no importa cuan mojado su coño estuviera.

—Está bien, Isabella —le murmuró él, acariciándola con la boca en el sensible hueco detrás de su oreja. Él bien podría haber estado acariciado su clítoris porque ante su toque lanzó un grito ahogado y se sacudió—. Quiero ponerte nerviosa. Y quiero ponerte mojada. Antes de que la noche termine, quiero hacerte muchas, muchas cosas que sólo has imaginado. Y es lo que también tú quieres.

Ella quiso negarlo, quiso decirle que él la aburría y que debería dejarla en paz. Pero sus dedos se deslizaron avanzado y cerrándose sobre su clítoris. Cuando él los metió, ella se corrió.

Su cuerpo se tensó y se estremeció contra la fría puerta de madera. Sus caderas se sacudieron con fuerza contra su mano, y su coño mojó la entrepierna de sus pantalones de cuero con sus jugos. Ella estaba allí, de pie, aturdida y sin aliento, sostenido no por sus débiles piernas de agua, sino por la mano en su garganta y sus dedos en su coño tembloroso.

—¿No es esto qué querías, Isabella?

Ella pensó en negarlo. Ella_ tenía muchas ganas_ de negarlo, pero sabía que él podía sentir el modo en que su coño todavía revoloteaba bajo su mano. No podía mentirle, pero tampoco quería admitirlo ante cualquiera así que se lo guardó, mantuvo su boca cerrada y en cambio lo fulminó con la mirada.

Él sonrió y enroscó su mano hasta sus nudillos cavaron en el cuero mojado moviéndolos de un lado a otros sobre su sensibilizado clítoris. Él dobló sus dedos, y ella gimió.

—¿No es esto?

—¡Dios, sí!

—Buena chica.

De repente sus manos desaparecieron y ella retorció deshuesada contra la puerta.

—¿Qué…?

Ella no había tenido tiempo ni para parpadear, cuando Edward estaba de pie varios a varios centímetros de distancia, sus labios encorvados en una sonrisa dura, mala. Él parecía tan contento consigo mismo. Si su coño todavía no palpitara, ella estaría tentada a limpiarle esa sonrisa satisfecha de su cara.

—Paciencia,_ gatita —_murmuró él, pareciendo divertido con su expresión agitada—. Tendrás lo que quieres.

Sus ojos brillaron, y ella podría haber jurado que sintió sus manos en ella otra vez, rozando despacio sobre sus pechos hinchados y simultáneamente cubriendo su coño que goteaba, rodeando sus muñecas y amasando su trasero. Si él no hubiera estado parado a unos centímetros de distancia, ella se habría sentida tentada de creer que le habían crecido cien nuevas manos. Ella podía sentirlo tocarla por todas partes._ Memoria sensorial,_ se dijo. No importa que él no la sostuviera por sus muñecas.

—Tendrás exactamente lo que ansías, Isabella, pero sólo si haces lo que digo. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Ella vaciló, queriendo decir no, gritar, correr por las colinas. Al menos, eso es lo que su mente quería hacer. Su coño quería abrigarse alrededor de su miembro. No se inclinaba por darle a su coño voto en la decisión.

Pero entonces sus pezones intervinieron, seguido de sus muslos, sus brazos, su trasero y finalmente, sus traidores labios.

—Sí. Puedo hacerlo.

Ella creyó ver un destello de caliente orgullo y placer antes de que su expresión asumiera una máscara de control impasible.

—Buena chica. En este caso, sácate los pantalones y sube a la cama. Pero déjate el corsé donde está.


	4. Chapter 4

_N.A: Contenido sexual explicito_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cuatro<strong>

Le tomó un minuto entender la orden pero una vez que lo hizo, Bella tragó.

Con dificultad.

¿Desnudarme? ¿Ahora? ¿Aquí?

—Desnudarte —repitió él—. Ahora. Aquí.

Él se apoyó contra el poste al pie de la cama y la miró.

Ella se mordió el labio. Era el momento de la verdad. Su cuerpo quería la ropa a su espalda y Edward encima. Su mente la llamó diez clases de idiota diferentes. Su curiosidad emitió el voto decisivo. ¿Cuándo tendría otra vez esta clase de oportunidad, sobre todo con un hombre que le hacía sentir tan caliente? No podía echarse atrás ahora.

Sus manos se movieron para llegar al cierre de sus pantalones de cuero, pero sus ojos se quedaron fijos en su cara. Sólo mirar su firme y autoritaria expresión, su cara austera, irresistible le enviaba un temblor debajo de su espina dorsal. Ella no podía leer sus pensamientos, pero su cuerpo no se preocupaba por ello. Sus pezones se apretaron bajo su cubierta de seda, y ella despacio bajó el cierre.

—Podrías desear quitarte las botas primero —arrastró él las palabras, mirándola fijamente, pero sin moverse—. A menos que quieras aguantarte los pantalones alrededor de los tobillos y no puedas moverte. No, es que la imagen de una traviesa colegiala no tenga sex appeal —Sus ojos destellaron, la única grieta en su comportamiento estoico—. Pero nos ahorraremos esta escena en particular para otro momento. Las botas primero.

Las imágenes asaltaron su mente como en una emboscada. Ella se vio, desnuda por completo, sobre sus rodillas para afrontar las consecuencias de su desobediencia. Él sería duro e inflexible, y ella temblaría arrepentida, con el trasero brillante, rosado y caliente por la tunda. Un estremecimiento la recorrió.

Edward lo notó. Sus ojos se encendieron, y ella sintió la fuerza de su satisfacción.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más calientes, y se apresuró a obedecerle. Ella se agachó para quitarse las botas y entonces comprendió que tenía un problema.

Ella se dobló en un ángulo de treinta y cinco grados antes de que el corsé la sacudiera de pronto.

Ella se quedó quieta, y de repente recordó un detalle clave de su guardarropa, el hecho es que se había puesto el corsé después de las botas; y solo podría cumplir la orden, si se quitaba el corsé.

Ella se enderezó y aclaró su garganta.

—Um, creo tener un pequeño problema. —Edward enarcó una ceja. —No puedo quitarme las botas mientras uso el corsé —Él no dijo nada.

Bella sospechó que él conocía exactamente cual era su problema, pero se lo explicó de todos modos.

—No puedo inclinarme lo suficiente. A menos que me quite el corsé.

Al menos consiguió hablar

—¿Te dije que te quitaras el corsé? —preguntó él con la paciencia exagerada de un adulto a un niño lento.

Él hizo que Bella se sintiera como una colegiala traviesa, y ella rápidamente se instruyó antes de que esto la pusiera en más problemas. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Dijiste que dejara el corsé donde está.

—Exactamente.

Ella cambió de postura.

—Pero ya dije que no me puedo quitar las botas mientras tenga el corsé puesto. Y no puedo quitarme los pantalones hasta que me quite las botas.

Él tan solo levantó su otra ceja, y Bella se rompió.

—¡Bien entonces! —Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y lo fulminó con la mirada—. Si no puedo quitarme las botas, tienes que encontrar otro modo de entrar en mis pantalones, machote.

Bella saboreó su desafío durante tres milisegundos. Hasta que ella vio estrecharse los ojos de Edward. Su mandíbula se tensó, y apartándose del pilar de cama, dio un paso amenazante hacia ella.

—Creo que no le oí correctamente, Isabella —ronroneó él. Esta vez su voz sonó más bien como una amenaza que un aviso de placer—. ¿Me has replicado? Si lo has hecho, harás bien en tener miedo ya que tendrás que ser castigada por ello.

Durante un latido de su corazón, ella lo contempló ansiosa otra vez. No sólo le daría una gran satisfacción emocional, sino que probablemente sería el golpe de gracia para que se la colocara sobre las rodillas y la zzotara hasta que pidiera piedad. Y si ella lo involucraba en ello, ella no tendría ninguna responsabilidad. Incluso podría culparlo.

Ella tembló. Edward anduvo hasta detenerse ante ella su pecho pulsando contra ella, su aliento cosquilleó sus pestañas. Él nublaba su mente con sensaciones. Su estómago se volvió del revés, y de repente, desafiarlo era la última cosa en su mente. Ella quería complacerlo, quería ganar su aprobación y su toque.

—Lo siento —susurró ella.

Él agarró su barbilla con su mano, levantándole la cara para que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos.

—¿Qué has dicho, Isabella? No he podido oírte.

Ella lamió sus labios, aguantó otro estremecimiento. Cada vez que el exhalaba aliento, ella lo olía, y su olor terroso, picante hacía su vagina apretarse.

—He dicho que lo sentía. No quise a… contestarte así.

Edward la miró, contemplándola como si midiera sus palabras y la sinceridad de las mismas y las sopesara contra su ofensa. Su pulgar acarició la sensible parte oculta de su mandíbula hasta que su respiración se fijó en su garganta. Él sonrió.

—Mejor —él murmuró—, pero todavía no es una disculpa apropiada. ¿A quién pides perdón? ¿A mi? ¿Al dormitorio? ¿Al universo?

Ella se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño.

—A ti.

—Y deberías, pero no podría decir que esto es una disculpa. Cuando dices a alguien que lo sientes, debes dirigirte a él correctamente.

La mirada en sus ojos le decía que quería algo, aunque ella no supiera que era. La sensación de sus manos en ella, sobre todo cuando deslizándose a su espalda y pulsando sus caderas firmemente contra el canto de su erección, la hizo querer retorcerse. Su vagina dolió y goteó, y sus pezones se erguían fuertemente. Ella necesitaba alivio, y se preguntó lo que tendría que hacer para conseguirlo.

Un pensamiento se le vino a la mente.

—Hazme lo que quieras —ella se desprendió y se sonrojó—. Quiero decir, debo… debo yo… debo llamarte… ¿Amo?

¿Cuál era el protocolo apropiado para esta clase de la situación? Emily Post tenía que añadir un capítulo.

Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa lenta, caliente, y su mano se deslizó de su barbilla a la nuca de su cuello. Sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo y comenzaron a masajear el hueco en la base de su cráneo. Un escalofrío viajó abajo su espina hasta sus muslos apretados.

—Ya te he dicho lo que deseo que me llames —susurró él—. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Ella asintió despacio con la cabeza y humedeció sus labios secos.

—Edward.

—Sí. Me llamarás Edward, Isabella, ya que no necesitarás un recordatorio tan obvio de lo que soy para ti.

Lo que significaba que sería su amo. Parte de ella se rebeló, pero otras, más exigentes se alegraron.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y puso un beso suave en su frente. Entonces la liberó y reanudó su posición al pie de la cama.

—Ahora, creo que te dije que te quitaras las botas.

¿Botas? ¿Qué botas? Ah, sí. Ese hombre podía aturdirla más rápido que un estrechamiento del cerebro. Ella sacudió su cabeza e intentó llegar a sus pies. Encontrándose de nuevo donde todo había comenzado. Ella podía ser baja, con la limitación del corsé, sus botas estaban fuera de su alcance.

Ella se enderezó y aclaró su garganta.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero no puedo alcanzar mis botas para quitármelas — dijo capturando su labio inferior entre sus dientes, y luego dio el paso decisivo—. ¿Por favor me ayudas a quitarlas?

Ella vio su aprobación y se sintió absurdamente orgullosa.

—Ya que lo pediste tan amablemente, gatita, estaré feliz de ayudarte —la llamó con voz dura—. Ven y pon tu pie en la cama donde puedo alcanzarlo. Todavía puedes doblar las caderas.

Ella obedeció, cruzando hasta la cama y levantando su pie izquierdo al lado de su muslo.

La posición extendía sus piernas, exponiendo su vagina bajo el cuero húmedo, y ella agarró una indirecta de su propia fragancia. Ella vio a Edward inhalar profundamente, y tembló.

Él empujó su puño lo suficiente para desenlazar sus botas hasta los muslos. Sus manos se movieron con enérgica eficiencia, y ella no podía esperar a sentirlas en ella otra vez. Su corazón saltó con un latido cuando finalmente pensó en el momento en que él le quitara sus botas y ella se quitara los pantalones, era capaz de sentir su toque en su expuesta vagina. Tan sólo pensarlo la llevo al límite de sus fuerzas.

Ella necesitaba distraerse rápidamente.

—¿Qué significa esa palabra? Esa por la que me llamas.

Él tiró de sus cordones y dio un toque a su muslo derecho. Ella obedientemente cambió de pierna, bajando el pie izquierdo y apoyó el derecho en la cama.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Ahora regresa a donde estabas y haz lo que te ordené. Y esta vez, nada de protestar.

Bella respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza. Sus rodillas se tambaleaban como un flan, entonces anduvo con cuidado atrás hasta volver a la misma posición. Ella sería un espectáculo para él, pero la idea la excitaba más que le ofendía. No quería que el se excitara contemplándola. Quería que su cuerpo incitara a su lujuria. Quería tener ese viaje con él.

Ella tocó sus botas alejándolas con la punta del pie, tratando de no imaginarse la sensación de su lengua contra su carne caliente. Si no reducía su imaginación, no duraría hasta que él se dispusiera a follarla. Ella había irrumpido en llamas desde el momento en que él puso una mano en ella.

Incluso su mirada fija amenazaba con chamuscarla. Lo sentía como una onda de calor que le recorría la longitud de sus piernas y se paraba en la curva de su cadera, directamente en su cremallera. Rápidamente, ella deslizó el cierre de su cremallera metálica abajo y enganchó sus pulgares en el cinturón de sus pantalones. Comenzó a bajar el pesado material, pero un estallido nervioso la paró. No podía creerse lo que realmente hacía, desnudarse completamente para un hombre que acababa de conocer. Tal vez debería pensarlo…

Él gruñó.

No habló, no chasqueó su lengua, no aclaró su garganta. Él gruñó como un depredador, y ella pensó que sus labios encorvados emitían solo gruñidos.

Tal vez debería quitarse los pantalones.

Controlando sus nervios y la tentación de darse media vuelta y marcharse, sobre todo porque calculó que la perseguiría, ella deslizó el cuero sobre sus caderas, abajo por sus muslos todo lo que podía inclinarse. Quitándose las prendas que la limitaban con tanta gracia como pudo reunir, le dio una patada para apartarlas y se encontró casi desnuda delante de él.

Incapaz de posponerlo por más tiempo ya, levantó su mirada para encontrar la de él.

Sus ojos negros, vagabundos quemaban en aquel momento. Su mirada comenzó en los dedos de su pie y se deslizó a lo largo de sus piernas desnudas, cosquilleando su piel como una caricia. El calor la hacía temblar y ella imaginó como sus nervios se amotinarían cuando finalmente la tocara.

Ella miró sus ojos, pero quería sus manos, pero cuando su mirada alcanzó el triangulo entre sus piernas y la llamarada de su cadera, la refrescó e hizo renovar su temblor.

—Quítate las bragas —pidió él, su voz más enronquecida que antes. Más profunda—. Y no te las pongas otra vez. Están en mi camino, y te quiero siempre disponible para mi. ¿Has entendido?

Ella asintió. Le costó negarlo cuando sus palabras le enviaban una ráfaga de humedad que desbordaba su vagina. Ella no hizo caso de las palpitaciones de su corazón y se quitó la húmeda tanga verde.

—Sí, Edward.

—Bien. Ahora sube a la cama. Esta es la segunda vez que he tenido que decírtelo. Y no me hagas decirlo otra vez

Su voz había sido neutra, pero Bella agarró lo que subyacía. Él quería obediencia

Lo más extraño era que ella quería dársela.

Rápidamente y un poco temblorosa por los nervios, ella cruzó los pocos pasos hacía la cama y avanzó lentamente sobre la colcha aterciopelada. Se arrodilló allí, puesta arriba torpemente sobre sus talones, insegura de que hacer después. Sus manos revolotearon, queriendo cubrir su pubis desnudo, queriendo tocarlo. Al final, las colocó a su costado.

Edward la miró desde los pies de la cama, sus ojos oscuros brillaban con la débil luz, su expresión suave. Él la volvía loca. Su despreocupación le había generado tal tensión dentro de ella que la llevaba a un punto de ruptura. Con cada aliento sus pezones dolían y su vagina palpitaba y las palmas de sus manos picaban con la necesidad de sentirlo contra ella.

Quería que él se dirigiera a ella, la tocara, la tomara. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que ella perdiera su mente, aun si aquella cosa significara lanzarla boca abajo y follarla fuertemente sin un ápice de caricias. Por Dios, la noche entera con él hasta ahora había sido una caricia. Ella quería comenzar a jugar.

Él anduvo alrededor de la cama y se paró de pie delante de ella.

—Afróntame —le pidió él—. Y abre tus piernas.

Ella se mordió el labio y obedeció, pero no había ningún modo que pudiera encontrar para mirarlo mientras lo hacía. Ella miró hacía abajo en cambio, pero su visión de sus propios muslos pálidos y el valle oscuro entre ellos. Su vagina goteó como un grifo, y ella podía ver pequeñas gotas de sus jugos adornando como con cuentas de cristal los rizos entre sus piernas.

—Más amplio

Temblando, y respirando más rápidamente, ella obedeció, cambiando su peso para mantener el equilibrio mientras se extendía abierta ante él.

Él abrió su mano y puso un dedo largo contra la piel en el interior de su rodilla. Mientras lo miraba, él dibujó despacio el interior de su muslo hasta que sus dedos se enredaron en sus rizos húmedos. Él la rozó, y ella dejó de respirar.

Un dedo dio un toque firmemente contra el interior de su muslo.

—Más amplio.

Ella abrió más las piernas, extendidas por toda la cama hasta que él finalmente dejó de dar un toque. Ella pisaba el suelo con sus pies, y los músculos en su ingle y muslos temblaron para sostener esa posición.

Dios, ella se sentía tan expuesta. Su temblor no tenía nada que ver con el frío.

Ella no podía encontrar su mirada, no podía mirar a otro sitio, sino a la vista de su propio cuerpo, extendido lascivamente amplio y desnudo para su placer. Sentía el aire fresco contra su carne caliente, veía los profundos rojos de sus labios vaginales y el oscuro, encendido marrón de sus rizos.

Y ella vio su mano, grande, fuerte y posesiva sobre ella.

—Muy agradable —murmuró él mientras las yemas de sus dedos giraron y enredaron en sus rizos—. Estoy contento de ver que sabes comportarme tu sola, gatita.

Sus dedos doblados, tiraba de los cortos hilos de su pelo y creaban pequeños pinchazos de dolor en su piel. Las sensaciones dulces, agudas hicieron que su vagina se apretara y forzó un gemido en su garganta.

Sus ojos fueron a la deriva y los cerró hasta que su mano libre le levantó la barbilla y le ordenó que lo mirara.

—Tienes muy buen aspecto, Isabella. —Su mano dejó su barbilla y la bajó de lado hasta llegar a la piel descolorada de seda y su palma descansó en el valle de su cintura apretado fuertemente por el corsé—. ¿Pero sabes por qué una mujer en corsé realmente gusta tanto a los hombres?

Su voz pareció casual, hasta indiferente, pero la sensación de las caricias de sus delgados dedos por su montículo hizo que Bella temblara. Ella no podía concentrarse. No podía recordar tan siquiera la pregunta, pero él claramente esperaba una respuesta.

—¿Porque… —Esto salió como un chillido, y ella aclaró su garganta para comenzar otra vez—. ¿Porque esto exagera su figura?

Sus caderas se mecieron avanzando, tratando de forzar sus dedos más abajo. Ellos estaban así cerca de su clítoris, pero ella no los quería cerca. Ella los quería dentro.

Él la evadió.

—No realmente —murmuró él—. Sí, el corsé realza tu figura, pero no más que un buen sujetador y un apretado par de jeans. No, hay otros motivos. Motivos más profundos.

Bella se echó atrás con un gemido. El único motivo más profundo por el que ella se preocupaba en estos momentos era la caricia más profunda de sus dedos. El esperó a que ella fuera capaz de seguir su conversación cuando las yemas de sus dedos descansaron a menos de dos centímetros de su clítoris aumentado y necesitado, él era malvado.

Sus dedos comenzaron a vagar, evitando su clítoris, hundiéndose abajo por la curva de su pubis para cepillar delicadamente sobre sus labios bien humedecidos, y ella sabía que ella también estaba enferma. Este hombre la volvía loca. Ella chupó su aliento con un silbido e inclinó sus caderas más altas. Él sólo amplió su toque.

—Un hombre ve dos cosas irresistibles en una mujer en corsé —Sus dedos excitaron sus sensibles tejidos mientras su tono sonaba a un profesor en su atril. Ella quería matarlo.

Inmediatamente después de que ella lo echara abajo y lo violara.

—Primero, la restricción de sus movimientos hace imposible de aliviarse sola con él —siguió él, aparentemente inconsciente de sus violentos pensamientos—. Esto la coloca bajo su piedad, apela a sus instintos más primitivos. Lo hace sentirse poderoso en la comparación.

Como Edward no podía sentirse poderoso cuando sus tormentosos dedos decidían si ella viviría o moriría, Bella no podía entenderlo. A cada momento él ganaba más control sobre ella, él tendría que forzar el aliento en sus pulmones. Este hombre la mataba.

Una fracción de segundo más tarde, su mano cambió de lugar, y Bella supo que tenía razón. Él la mataría. Sus dedos exploradores se pararon y retiraron. Ella gimió una protesta, pero su quejido se hizo grito cuando su dedo volvió, separando sus mojados pliegues y sumergiéndose profundamente dentro de su dolorida vagina.

Edward era un hombre grande, de manos grandes, y el grado de su excitación combinada con la hinchazón de sus tejidos interiores bastaron para hacerle sentir que el dedo era tan grande como un pene. Su vagina se sentía estirada y llena.

—Y segundo…

Él todavía habla. ¿Cómo diablos puede hablar? ¡Ah, Dios!

Su mano libre se deslizó alrededor de su trasero, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante y meciendo su pelvis contra su mano. Su clítoris se rozó con su muñeca, y ella jadeó.

Su respiración se puso áspera, y él se inclinó adelante, hablando en su oído hasta que ella sintió sus palabras tanto como sus oídos.

—Segundo, esto le recuerda que el cuerpo de una mujer está más hermoso cuando está atado y modelado por sus manos.

Ella no pudo evitarlo. Se estremeció, su cuerpo entero se sacudió por ello, y su vagina inundó la mano de Edward de humedad. Ella se vino en un quejido largo, y alto, su cuerpo se apretó alrededor de la invasión de su dedo. Ella no podía creerlo, tan solo un dedo y se corría como una estrella pornográfica. ¿Qué pasaría cuándo realmente le quitara la ropa y se la follara?

Sus manos liberaron su apretón mortal de la cama y alcanzaron hasta tocar su amplio pecho, musculoso.

—Por favor, Edward —susurró ella—. ¿No te quitarás la ropa? Quiero verte. Quiero tocarte.

—Tal vez más tarde, si sigues siendo una niña buena —la atajó él, agarrando sus manos y colocándolas contra la cama al lado de sus caderas—. Por el momento, seguiremos con mis deseos. Permanece así, y cierra los ojos.

Ella cerró sus ojos y trató de no moverse, pero cuando su mano se deslizó en medio de sus piernas y él anduvo por allí, ella gimió y se alzó para él. Ella se sintió privada sin su toque, sin su presencia aplastante a su lado. El aire se sentía vacío donde él había estado de pie.

—Silencio, gatita. —Que fácil para él decirlo.

Ella inspiró respiraciones superficiales, inestables y escuchó con ansiedad. Quería saber lo que hacía. Su mente divagó con las posibilidades, pero él se movía silenciosamente, no dejándole ninguna pista.

Él pareció haberse marchado durante horas mientras ella estaba allí arrodillada en la cama, jadeando y expuesta como una oferta lasciva a un Dios pagano.

Sus nervios zumbaron, pero antes de que ella pudiera tener conciencia de su vuelta, él resbaló su mano en su pelo y tiró de él, cayendo su espalda en el colchón en un conjunto borroso de seda y piel. Sus brazos fueron arrastrados por encima de su cabeza, amarrados con una cuerda suave, sedosa y ligados a algo sólido e inamovible. Un segundo más tarde, su peso cambió, y ella sintió sus muslos abiertos, sus tobillos amarrados con el mismo tipo de cuerda y bien sujeta a los pilares de cama.

Él llevó a cabo todo esto tan rápidamente que ella no tuvo tiempo para jadear una protesta antes de que se encontrara fuertemente amarrada y asegurada a la cama. Ella sólo estaba allí, su plato principal, hasta que el sonido de una puerta cerrándose la golpeara directamente de regreso a la realidad.

Sus ojos volaron abiertos.

—¿Qué es esto?

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Claramente no lo que tu pensabas —él la provocó, sosteniendo un bolso medio abierto donde ella podía verlo. Él echó una mirada aguda al botón de sus vaqueros—. Aunque si lo hubiera sido, ¿sería una razón para desobedecer mis órdenes?

Sus ojos se cerraron, y ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No, Edward.

—Pensé que no —La yema de su dedo cepilló la media luna de sus pestañas bajadas—. Debes intentarlo más, si deseas ser una muchacha buena, gatita.

Ella lo oyó revolver dentro del bolso y se puso rígida cuando comprendió que no lo había traído con él. Su estómago giró con un lento salto mortal cuando recordó las bromas con las que sus amigas se habían marchado del apartamento. Sus amigas mandonas, entrometidas.

Ah, Dios.

Ella dio un subrepticio tirón a sus ataduras, pero se sostuvieron fuertes. La cuerda que Edward había usado se sentía suave contra su piel, pero se sentía fuerte con sus nudos. O más bien, el hombre sabía bien lo que hacía.

Bella no podía decidir si tendría talento para esta clase del juego o que debería comenzar a gritar pidiendo socorro a los vecinos curiosos, o doblar sus rodillas, menear su trasero y gritar, "¡Follame, muchachote!"

Al final, ella tan solo se quedó inmóvil y escuchó los latidos de su corazón. Intentó no hacer caso de las imágenes que se estrellaban en su mente. Las imágenes de ella, atada e indefensa mientras este extraño oscuro y misterioso la colocaba y la follaba despacio, le llegaron a su mente.

Después del protocolo interminable, atormentador, ella escuchó el golpe sordo del bolso contra el suelo de dura madera y sintió la pendiente del colchón cuando él se movió en la cama al lado de ella.

—Ahora puedes abrir tus ojos.

Bella lo hizo, y no perdió el tiempo en escudriñar la cama y otear cualquier instrumento de destrucción que él hubiera sacado del bolso. Dado su limitada perspectiva —las ataduras le impedían levantar algo más su cabeza— ella no podía ver nada. Cautelosa, se volvió atrás para mirar a Edward. Él parecía divertido.

—Si quisiera que vieras lo que hacía, no te habría hecho cerrar los ojos, ¿verdad? —su boca se encorvó en un esbozo de sonrisa, y él rastreó sus dedos a través de su clavícula, desplazándolos hacia abajo hasta que ellos se rizaron alrededor de su muslo en un apretón afectuoso—. Ahora si quiero que veas lo que hago.

Ella lo vio.

Ella vio aquellas manos hermosas, poderosas alcanzando la blusa de su corsé.

Ella las vio apartar las pesadas capas de seda lejos de su pecho, exponiendo su pequeño y duro pezón. Esto se apretaron adelante con el aire fresco, y ella se estremeció cuando las yemas de sus dedos cepillaron contra ellos mientras él doblaba la tela bajo sí y la apartaba de su camino. Él repitió la acción al otro lado, haciendo que sus pezones dolieran y su aliento se agarrara. Cuando terminó, el corsé dejaba sus pechos exuberantes, sosteniéndolos altos y plenos encima de ella, completamente expuestos a sus ojos y manos.

Ella los vio ofrecerse a él, pálidos y hinchados, arrugados ante su toque, pero cuando su pulgar e índice se cerraron sobre su pico erguido, ella dejó de ver. Todo que podía hacer era sentir.

Edward apretó, su toque firme, pero suave. Bella suspiró y cambió de posición agitadamente.

Contra su brote excitado, la presión parecía una caricia. Ella necesitó más. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

—No —gruñó—. Mírame —ella luchó por obedecer.

—Te gusta esto.

Él parecía esperar una respuesta, conque ella se obligó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Pero no es suficiente para ti.

Dios, ¿tenía el que advertirle de lo pervertida que era? Ella se sonrojó, pero sacudió su cabeza.

—Entonces no debería repetirlo —Él retiró su mano, y su corazón se hundió

—No, por favor —jadeó ella, arqueando su espalda para ofrecerle sus pechos—. Por favor, Edward. Más.

Ella sintió su silencio, durante la pausa contó sus latidos del corazón que iban enloquecidos como en una carrera de automóviles. Su mano se deslizó atrás a su pezón, y él repitió el pellizco con precisión exacta.

—¿Así?

—No —gimió ella, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Quiero… más. Por favor, Edward. Su voz cayó a un susurro—. Por favor. Más fuerte.

Él retiró su mano totalmente.

—No pienso igual. Y claro si tu no te eres clara conmigo, debo asumir que realmente no quieres esto.

La pérdida de su toque hizo a su pecho apretarse de miedo.

—Por favor no me dejes así —susurró ella, al borde de las lágrimas—. Por favor, Edward.

—¿Por favor, qué? —su tono parecía cortés, pero aburrido, y ella sabía que a él no le costaría ningún trabajo holgazanear.

Ella quiso darse una bofetada en la cara y alejarse, pero atada a su propia cama, esto no era una opción. Además, lo quería dentro de ella tan desesperadamente que estaba lista para negociar.

Infiernos, ella estaba lista para rendirse.

Ella lamió sus labios secos, respiró hondo.

—Edward, por favor ¿puedes pellizcar mis pezones más fuerte?

Ella oyó su silencio, lo sintió estirándolo para que durara mas. Él sabía que la torturaba, y ella sabía que él lo hacía a propósito.

—Creo que no —dijo él repentinamente—. Pienso que tendré que recordarte cual es tu posición.

La vergüenza y la cólera abrieron los ojos de Bella, y ella se sacudió con fuerza contra sus ataduras, frunciendo el ceño furiosamente hacia él.

—¿Qué? ¿De alguna manera estar atada medio desnuda a mi cama no es un recordatorio lo bastante bueno?

Ella sabía que parecía irritable, pero maldito sea, él la había hecho suplicarle para rechazarla.

Esto casi mató su humor

—Ahora no —Él volvió la espalda y alcanzó abajo al bolso que había dejado en el suelo—. No estas tomando esto muy seriamente, o no me contestarías, ¿verdad? —Él sacudió su cabeza y cacareó su lengua en amonestación—. No, pienso que antes de que vayamos más lejos, necesitas un curso intensivo para recordar tanto tu lugar como tus maneras.

Su ceño no se desplazó, no antes de que él se enderezara y se diera la vuelta para afrontarla. En aquel punto, su expresión se deslizó directamente en algo menos de desafío y más bien estupor. Rayando con el pánico.

En su mano izquierda, Edward sostenía un consolador impresionante. En su derecha, él portaba un látigo negro, de cuero con colas que reposaban en su antebrazo. Encima de ellos, su expresión permaneció cortés e impasible.

—Ahora, pienso que estamos listos para comenzar.


	5. Chapter 5

_N.A: Contenido sexual explicito_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco<strong>

—¿Edward? Quizá podríamos hablar primero de esto...

Él se acercó más hacia el costado de la cama hasta que la miró directamente desde arriba.

—¿De qué tenemos que hablar, Isabella?

"Maldición". El uso de su nombre no logró tranquilizarla. ¿Qué había pasado con los términos cariñosos? Luchó por recomponerse.

—Solo pensaba… bueno, esto no es… exactamente lo que estaba pensando... cuando imaginaba este momento.

—Por el contrario —la corrigió él—, esto es precisamente lo que estabas esperando. Así es como te imaginabas sometiéndote a un hombre, ¿no?

Bella frunció el ceño. Él hablaba como si lo supiera a ciencia cierta, como si leyera su mente de nuevo.

Y ella lo había estado haciendo tan bien al simular que no había ocurrido.

"_¡Dios!, ¿qué estás pensando? No puede haber ocurrido. ¡Las cosas como esa simplemente no ocurren! Esto no es un episodio de Expediente X."_

—No, no es así —protestó ella, ignorando a su protestona conciencia. Una situación como esta requería una mentira juiciosa. Quizá incluso mentir como una bellaca—. Pensé que sería…

—Exactamente como te lo he presentado —finalizó él firmemente, cortando directamente sus excusas. Colocó los juguetes en la mesilla de noche y se sentó a su lado, colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de ella—. No me mientas, gatita. Sobre nada. No lo toleraré.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy mintiendo? —Ella realmente no quería una respuesta, pero tampoco quería retroceder al terrorífico territorio que acababan de abandonar.

—Conozco tus pensamientos, gatita. Tienes una mente muy fuerte. Vamos, no seas remilgada o actúes como si te impresionara —dijo él cuando ella trató de parecer incrédula—. Lo sabías en el bar, y aun así me permitiste que te trajera a casa. Te sientes tan atraída hacia mí como yo me siento hacia ti.

Justo. Como si ella fuera a admitirlo. Lo último que necesitaba este hombre era más munición contra ella. Ya la tenía tan caliente que sentía como si su sexo se estuviera derritiendo.

—Admitiré que noté algo extraño antes de ahora, y no puedo negar que me siento atraída hacia ti, dado que te dejé que me desnudaras y me ataras —concedió ella—. Pero aún no sé cómo puedes afirmar que lees mi mente. Esa clase de cosas son imposibles.

—Es bastante posible, como tú bien sabes. —Él sonaba impaciente—. ¿Debo mostrarte lo posible que verdaderamente es, Isabella Marie?

"_¡Oh, mierda!"_ Nadie añadía su segundo nombre a menos que tuviera graves problemas. Bella dio marcha atrás rápidamente, lo que era toda una hazaña, considerando que sus pies todavía estaban atados a los postes de la cama.

—Eso no es necesario. Estoy segura… —Se calló bruscamente cuando vio su expresión. La contemplaba fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, sus labios apretados en una delgada línea.

Se preparó para una oleada de cólera. De alguna forma tenía la sensación de que el temperamento de Edward podía ser explosivo, pero nada detonó. En cambio se encontró fascinada por las expresiones cambiantes que aparecían en su cara.

Cuando la severa disciplina se transformó en hambre, seguida de una divertida satisfacción, decidió que la cólera podría ser una mejor opción.

—¡Oh, Isabella, niña traviesa! —ronroneó él, apoyándose cerca de ella y colocando un brazo a cada lado. Bajó la cara hasta que su aliento cosquilleó su piel—. ¿No sabes que es peligroso burlarse de un hombre hambriento?

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza, con los ojos muy abiertos y cautelosos mientras los fijaba en los de él, a solo unos centímetros. Seguramente él no podía saber lo que ella se imaginaba.

—Nunca permitiré que otro te toque, gatita, pero puedo darte con lo que sueñas. ¿Te gustaría que realizara tus fantasías más oscuras, Isabella?

Ella empezó a sacudir la cabeza, pero cuando el primer toque raspó contra su piel se quedó congelada. Sus ojos se abrieron imposiblemente y sus labios se separaron en un grito silencioso. Podía ver que los brazos de él no se habían movido. Sus manos permanecían apoyadas en el colchón a cada uno de los lados de su cabeza, soportando su peso, mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella, pero aun así sentía una docena de manos calientes e impacientes acariciando su carne desnuda.

Unos dedos firmes se cerraron alrededor de sus pezones contraídos, apretando y tirando de la carne sonrosada. Unas manos subían deslizándose por sus muslos, sobre el calor redondeado de su vientre. Más manos invadían su vagina, apretando y rodeando su clítoris, separando sus labios escurridizos y penetrándola. Sintió un dedo entrando dentro de ella, luego dos, luego tres, estirándola hasta estar incómodamente dilatada mientras su amante permanecía sin moverse sobre ella.

Las manos fantasmas se multiplicaban, tocando cada centímetro de su piel al mismo tiempo. Amasaron su trasero, acariciaron y tentaron a lo largo de la hendidura secreta, separaron sus redondeadas mejillas y frotaron círculos eróticos alrededor de su objeto de deseo.

Dedos invisibles bombearon constantemente dentro de su sexo que goteaba, y Bella lanzó un grito. Sentía como si una docena de amantes la acariciaran, cada uno exigiendo una respuesta de sus abrumados sentidos. Pero el único amante que podía ver permanecía duro e inmóvil sobre ella, con los ojos negros ardiendo mientras la observaba temblar al borde del orgasmo.

El miedo brotó dentro de ella. No podía entender lo que le estaba haciendo, cómo podía hacerla sentir estas cosas, y de repente no quiso nada más que escapar de él y del poder que ejercía sobre ella.

—¡No! —gritó ella, tratando de escaparse de las manos invisibles, pero estaban por todas partes, y las cuerdas de seda la sostenían sujeta para su exploración.

Ella cerró los ojos y los apretó.

"_No son reales_ —se dijo, deseando desesperadamente que sus sentidos ignoraran lo que su mente no podía aceptar—. _Es un truco. Nadie está tocándote. Nadie está aquí salvo Edward. Es un truco. Ignóralo y se detendrá."_

Pero no se detuvo. Los dedos dentro de ella empujaron más rápido, el pulgar sobre su clítoris frotó en círculos más duros y apretados, y ella comenzó a llorar.

—Para —gimió ella—. Por favor para.

Las manos se congelaron, no se retiraron pero se quedaron completamente quietas. El aliento de Edward movió el pelo al lado de su oído, pero todo lo que podía oír era el latido palpitante de su propio corazón y el sonido desigual de su aliento entrando y escapando bruscamente de sus pulmones.

Ella oyó su voz retumbando tan cerca de su oído que sus labios rozaron el sensitivo lóbulo.

—¿Por qué debería parar? —Preguntó él, en voz suave, baja y ronroneante—. Esto es lo que imaginas, a altas horas de la noche, cuando te acaricias tu propia carne necesitada. Esto es lo que sientes en tu mente cuando te frotas tu pequeño clítoris y te follas con tus deditos. ¿Por qué no me dejas darte lo que quieres, Isabella?

—¡Porque me asustas! —le gritó ella, sin importarle que él pudiera haberle oído con que hubiera susurrado las palabras. Él estaba así de cerca, pero ella estaba llorando y su propio miedo la enojaba.

Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para fulminarle con la mirada, ignorando las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus pestañas y enturbiaban su visión.

—¿Quieres oírme decirlo, Edward? —exigió ella—. De acuerdo, lo diré. Me estoy acobardando. Soy una debilucha, una gallina, una cobarde que para empezar nunca debería haberse metido en una situación como esta. ¡Estoy aterrorizada! ¿Eso es lo que querías oír? No estoy preparada. No puedo manejar esto. Claramente no estoy preparada para rendirme al control de alguien más, sin importar lo atractivo que te encuentre.

Ella sorbió, odiando no poder limpiarse las lágrimas, que él pudiera verla llorando y vulnerable. Aun así él no se movió.

—Ahora, si me desatas, pediré cita con un psiquiatra y tú puedes largarte echando maldiciones de mi apartamento. ¿Feliz?

—Ahora lo estoy mucho más. —Edward contestó a su diatriba y su mirada enojada con una sonrisa y un beso tierno en la punta de la nariz. Se sentó y las manos fantasmas desaparecieron—. Te dije que quería que fueras completamente honesta conmigo, Isabella. Eso incluye hablarme de tus deseos y tus miedos en igual medida.

—Nunca me dijiste eso. Me dijiste que no te mintiera. Nunca mencionaste la honestidad completa.

—Entonces claramente debería haberlo hecho. Quiero que seas completamente honesta, gatita, tanto contigo como conmigo. No es vergonzoso fantasear con cosas que realmente no deseas tener, pero no lo toleraré si me mientes. ¿Lo entiendes?

Bella asintió con la cabeza y se movió agitadamente. Él todavía no había hecho ningún movimiento para liberarla.

—Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? —exigió ella—. Ahora que he estropeado toda tu diversión, ¿no vas a desatarme y dejarme ir?

Por primera vez Bella le oyó reír. Sonaba rico y oscuro, y completamente pecaminoso, como el buen chocolate.

"_¿Acabo de comparar su risa con una comida? ¿Después de que ha invadido mi mente y me ha hecho llorar? ¡Dios, realmente necesito ese psiquiatra...!"_

—No me has estropeado nada, gatita. Y no dije que hubiera terminado contigo.

Sus ojos se dilataron.

—Esto, espera un segundo. En este país, cuando decimos "Para ahora y desátame", el contexto implícito es "O llamaré a la policía y veré cómo tu lamentable trasero se pudre en la cárcel por violación". Quizá debería haberte explicado esto antes.

Edward solo le dirigió su sonrisa malévola.

—¡Oh!, puedo leer tu contexto perfectamente bien. Ahora cierra tu bonita boca para mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Aargh!

Como exclamación no era particularmente elocuente, pero Bella pensaba que resumía bien su frustración. Trató de pensar en algo más descriptivo y fulminante que gritarle a la espalda de Edward cuando él se inclinó para recuperar algo de su petate. Después del último incidente esperaba una doncella de hierro o tal vez una aguijada (¡Y qué que no cupieran de ninguna manera! ¡Tenía un momento de histeria!). En cambio, cuando Edward se sentó sostenía dos bufandas de seda ricamente coloreadas en sus manos.

—¿No es un poco tarde para esas? —preguntó, sin importarle que goteara el suficiente veneno de su lengua como para avergonzar a un áspid—. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, ya estoy atada.

—¡Oh, lo note! —Él se puso en pie para tener una mejor visión y bajó la mirada hacia ella con una expresión de satisfacción puramente masculina grabada en su cara—. Eres una vista gloriosa, una que nunca podría cansarme de mirar. Pero todavía no estás en el estado de ánimo apropiado para nuestro tiempo juntos. Creo que esto ayudará.

Bella le habría fulminado con la mirada, pero aparentemente los ajustes de Edward a su pequeña escena incluían usar una de las bufandas de seda para vendarle los ojos. La prenda oscura de cachemir cortaba su visión enteramente, aunque Edward examinó con cuidado la posición de la tela doblada a lo largo de sus cejas y sus mejillas y al lado de su nariz para estar seguro de que no había huecos o agujeros que permitieran que la luz se filtrase.

—Ahí está. ¿Cómo lo sientes, gatita?

—Simplemente de vicio.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Bien. Ahora sé una buena chica y permanece completamente quieta para mí.

—Bueno, dado que no puedo alcanzar el teléfono para marcar el 911, supongo que no tengo mucha elección, ¿verdad?

Bella estaba toda dispuesta a lanzar un grito escalofriante cuando sintió el toque del látigo de cuero contra su piel. En cambio, lo que salió de su boca se clasificaba en algún lugar entre un quejido y un grito ahogado de pura sorpresa. Más que por la picadura del áspero cuero, la piel de Bella saltó por la sensación de las plumas suaves y sedosas que acariciaban su estómago.

"_Siempre tienes una opción, gatita."_

Las palabras susurraron a través de ella, menos un sonido que un conocimiento, y Bella gimió. _"Maldición, lo está haciendo de nuevo"._

La pluma cosquilleó en su estómago debajo del dobladillo del corsé, bajó por el pliegue entre la cadera y el muslo y giró en círculos juguetones hacia su sexo dolorido, un centímetro cada vez.

"_¿Cómo puedo estar haciéndolo de nuevo si apenas acabo de empezar?"_

"_¡Para empezar no sé lo que estás haciendo!"_

Sus músculos abdominales se tensaron contra las sensaciones que los recorrían, y Bella sacudió la cabeza para aclararla. La idea de estar atada y a merced de un hombre extraño ya la atemorizaba bastante. El estar atada y a merced de un hombre extraño con habilidades sobrenaturales podría ser más de lo que podía manejar.

"_Puedes manejar más de lo que piensas, gatita. Y lo harás."_

El toque plumoso se retiró lo suficiente como para dejarla tomar aliento, pero no lo bastante como para que pudiera recomponerse antes de que volviera, esta vez acariciando suavemente la parte inferior de su pecho. Sin embargo, esta vez se sentía diferente. Antes, la sensación había sido como un fantasma sobre su piel, se iba sin dejar rastro, así es que si hubiera estado sola (y no atada), se habría preguntado si se lo había imaginado todo. Esta vez las plumas, aunque igual de suaves, parecían dejar un eco de su toque en la piel bajo su seno izquierdo justo cuando se movían al derecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —jadeó ella, con la espalda arqueada involuntariamente para presionar la piel contra el toque fantasma.

Él no respondió… al menos no verbalmente. Pero lo siguiente que perforó su consciencia fue el deslizamiento cálido y húmedo de su lengua a lo largo de la piel donde la pluma había rozado.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué…? —Ella se calló ante la sensación de las plumas que cosquilleaban su boca. Cuando se apartaron, ella se lamió instintivamente los labios. Sintió la textura fina del polvo durante una fracción de segundo antes de que se derritiera contra su lengua, dejándola con el gusto cálido y dulce de la miel en su boca.

"_Es casi tan dulce como tu piel, gatita. Pero creo que tú sabes incluso mejor."_

Su lengua chasqueó en una última y breve caricia contra la pesada curva de su seno derecho. De repente bajó la cabeza y atrajo un pezón tenso y oscuro a lo más profundo de su boca.

—¡Ah! —gruñó mientras el significado de su vida se redujo a ese único momento y la sensación de Edward sorbiendo su pecho.

Su boca parecía un horno contra su piel, y él tiró de su carne con tirones fuertes y rítmicos. Ella trató de alcanzarle, de acunar su cabeza entra sus manos, pero solo logró tirar con fuerza de las cuerdas de seda que la ataban. Frustrada, gimió aún más alto y se arqueó más cerca de él. Su boca se sentía maravillosa —mejor que maravillosa—, pero la atención a sus senos solo hacía que su vagina latiera al ritmo de su succión.

Sus dientes se cerraron alrededor de su pezón.

"_Perfectamente quieta, gatita. Sé una buena niña para mí."_

—Edward —comenzó ella, con su voz ligeramente suplicante—. Por favor…

"_¿No estoy complaciéndote?"_ —Incluso en su mente podía oír la nota divertida en las palabras de él, y frunció el ceño.

—Bromista.

Edward se rió entre dientes y apartó la boca de su seno con un sonido hueco. La dejó solo lo suficiente como para dibujar un camino a través de su pecho hasta su otro pezón. Lo atrapó con evidente avaricia, y Bella gimió mientras sus manos se abrían y cerraban inútilmente sobre su cabeza.

"_¿Estoy bromeando contigo, gatita?"_

Una mano fuerte y de largos dedos comenzó a atender su abandonado pezón, acariciando su aureola áspera antes de tomar la punta hinchada entre el pulgar y el índice y pellizcar de manera algo menos que suave.

—¡Ah! Sí, Edward. Por favor. ¡Oh…!

Ella sintió a su boca abandonar su seno dolorido, sintió la pérdida de su calor cuando él se apartó de ella. Aun así sus dedos continuaron jugando con su pezón fruncido, apretando y haciendo rodar el nudo hinchado.

Incluso con la venda en los ojos sentía los ojos de él sobre ella. Su mirada misma la tocaba, la acariciaba como otra mano. La sentía sobre su rostro y su seno, y tembló.

—Te gusta eso —murmuró él en voz alta esta vez, más como observación que como pregunta, pero ella no pudo amortiguar su quejido sin aliento de respuesta.

Sus dedos se apretaron aún más, enviando agudos aguijones de placer y dolor a lo largo de ese camino único de sensaciones que corría de sus senos a su sexo.

—¡Sí! —jadeó ella, luchando contra sus ataduras, luchando por sentir más de él—. Por favor, Edward, más.

—Tan educada —murmuró él—. Suenas como una buena niña, gatita. ¿Realmente eres una niñita buena?

¿Bella apenas podía recordar su nombre y él esperaba que respondiera preguntas?

—Sí… cualquier cosa. Lo que quieras, Edward. Ahora mismo, por favor. Más.

Si acaso, sus dedos se suavizaron alrededor de su seno, haciéndola quejarse de frustración. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. ¡La había puesto tan caliente y ahora se estaba apartando!

Ese pensamiento hizo eco en su cabeza durante aproximadamente tres milisegundos antes de que él —y cualquier otro pensamiento consciente que hubiera logrado formular— salieran volando de su cabeza, hechos a un lado por la sensación de su dedo largo y grueso que separaba sus suaves pliegues y la penetraba.

Se sentía tan bien, mucho mejor que las manos fantasmas con las que la había tocado antes.

Esta vez el toque se sentía real, sólido y caliente contra sus tejidos mojados. No podía evitarlo. Un grito bajo y penetrante brotó de sus labios, y sus caderas se sacudieron bruscamente hacia arriba para envolver su dedo invasor tan profundamente como fuera posible.

—¡Edward!

Su mano la golpeó bruscamente en el flanco. Ella oyó el golpe brusco antes de sentir el impacto, pero la punzaba envió a sus caderas de vuelta al colchón.

—¡Au!

—Te he dicho dos veces que no te movieras, Isabella.

Su voz sonaba firme e intimidante, pero de alguna manera Bella no se sentía asustada. De hecho, incluso con su áspero pellizco en los pezones de ella, y el firme azote que acababa de darle, Bella no tenía miedo.

"_Porque confías en mí, gatita. Como debes."_ Sus palabras sonaban tiernas y pacientes, definitivamente un contraste con sus últimas órdenes habladas y con sus maneras aparentes. Bella no pensaba que fuera confianza lo que sentía cuando él había apuntado hacia ella ese bate de béisbol de silicona con un consolador, y ciertamente no había sido lo que había sentido cuando él la había abrumado con ese truco de las manos mágicas.

"_Un momento de pánico_ —desechó él—. _Natural, la verdad. No estabas preparada para experimentar esa fantasía prohibida tuya. Y los juguetes no eran lo que querías._ —Él chasqueó su pulgar contra su firme y pequeño clítoris para hacerla jadear, e insertó un segundo dedo dentro de su vagina resbaladiza—. _Esto es lo que querías."_

La anchura de los dos dedos la estiró, recordándole cuánto había pasado desde que había tenido sexo. Se sentía llena y de alguna manera más abierta y expuesta de lo que lo había logrado el estar atada mayormente desnuda a los postes de la cama.

—Esto es lo que quieres, ¿verdad gatita?

Ella no podía pensar claramente. No podía siquiera decir la diferencia entre su voz en su cabeza y en sus oídos. Ya no importaba. Lo único que importaba es que siguiera tocándola. Que la follara.

—¿No es así, Isabella?

Él puntuó la pregunta repetida con un giro de su muñeca, enviando sus dedos incluso más profundamente dentro de ella, rozándose contra su resbaladiza y sensible carne interior.

—¡Sí!

Ella esperaba que fuera la respuesta correcta, porque probablemente era la réplica más coherente que podía lograr.

—¿Sí qué, Isabella?

"_¡Oh, Dios, no me hagas pensar! ¡Hazme correrme! No puedo pensar... no puedo... ¡Ah! ¡Uh!... más…"_

Sus dedos pellizcaron su pezón firmemente y lo levantaron, tirando con fuerza del pico adornado con gotas. Un destello de dolor trató de registrarse en su mente nublada, pero se mezcló con el placer y se convirtió simplemente en otro nivel de las sensaciones que la abrumaban. Ella gimió.

—¿Sí qué, Isabella? —Sus dedos se movieron dentro de su sexo, el camino deslizante y suave por su humedad. Curvando su dedo índice, rascó la uña cuidadosamente contra su pared interior—. ¿Sí, quieres esto?

—Sí. ¡Esto! Dios, Edward… —Su cabeza voló hasta apoyarse contra la almohada, sus músculos se apretaron y estiraron por el placer—. Lo que sea. Lo que tú quieras, Edward. ¡Por favor!

Ella estaba demasiado ida para sentir su presencia cuando él se inclinó cerca de ella, pero sintió su aliento susurrar contra su oído.

—¿Y si quiero que supliques, gatita?

Su voz ronca y ronroneante la atravesó, y se combinó con las imágenes eróticas de sus palabras para hacerla sacudirse y temblar bajo él.

—¡Sí, por favor! —susurró ella, con su voz haciéndose tan ronca e intensa como la de él—. Suplicaré. Haré cualquier cosa, Edward. Lo que quieras. Pero por favor, por favor, fóllame.

Ella arqueó la espalda, presionando su pezón contra su palma y sus caderas contra su mano, empujando su vagina contra sus dedos. Sus músculos se apretaron, exprimiéndolos como si fuera su pene lo que la llenara.

—Edward, por favor, fóllame.

De repente, sintió que su peso se alejaba de ella, y no pudo suprimir un quejido apenado.

"_Silencio."_

Antes de que pudiera formular una protesta en condiciones, sintió las manos de él sobre la seda que le cubría los ojos. La bufanda se soltó y se cayó, y Bella parpadeó para alejar la suave luz de la lámpara de su mesilla de noche. Su visión es enfocó lo suficiente para distinguir el pecho duro y musculoso de Edward, y sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo cuando él bajó su boca a la suya.

Era la primera vez que él la había besado, y Bella supo que el momento permanecería congelado en su mente durante largo tiempo. Él no malgastó tiempo cortejando su boca, no mostró ninguna deferencia a la novedad de la experiencia. La devoró, sus labios cubrieron los de ella, los dientes pellizcaron, la lengua invadió. La besó como si la tragara, la tomara en su interior, mientras ella se preparaba para tomarle en su interior.

El beso la hizo sentirse molesta por sus ligaduras. Deseaba fervientemente que sus brazos estuvieran libres para envolver sus anchos hombros, que pudiera hacer correr sus dedos entre su cabello suave y cobrizo. Deseaba que sus piernas estuvieran libres para envolverlas alrededor de su cintura e impulsarlo dentro de ella.

"_Por favor, Edward. No puedo esperar más. Por favor, fóllame ahora."_

Él respondió antes de que ella finalizara el pensamiento. Sintió la cabeza roma y redonda de su pene presionar a través de su hendidura y alojarse en la entrada de su vagina dolorida.

Ella oyó su voz en su mente.

"_Ábrete para mí, gatita. Ábrete mucho para mí como bienvenida"._ Y luego no oyó nada.

En ese momento su vagina se convirtió en toda su existencia. Su mundo se centró en el canal suave y húmedo entre sus piernas y el pene grueso y duro que exigía entrada.

Ella sintió ese primer momento de vacilación, la tensión incrementada y el sentido de maravilla ante la capacidad de su cuerpo de estirarse para un hombre, de tomarle en su interior y darle placer. Sintió la sensación de estiramiento y la breve duda de si su cuerpo le acomodaría o no. Con Edward se sentía justificada para preguntárselo.

Su pene presionó duramente contra su abertura y Bella se congeló, esperando que se aliviara la sensación ardiente. Sintió un pop interno cuando la cabeza violó su entrada y esperó el embotamiento de sensaciones que normalmente le seguía. En cambio, su cuerpo se estiró todavía más cuando Edward empezó a forzar a que su longitud fuera aún más profundo.

El eje de su pene se sentía ardiente, liso y grueso, mientras abría un túnel dentro de ella al menos tan grueso como su cabeza. En vez de que la sensación de estiramiento se aliviara, se hacía más y más intensa con cada centímetro que él empujaba dentro de ella.

Bella gimió y movió sus caderas, buscando un descanso de la intensidad de la sensación, pero Edward se volvió despiadado. Tendió las manos para agarrarla de las caderas, forzándola a que fuera más alto y más fuerte contra él. La sostuvo tan fuertemente que ella sabía que sus yemas de los dedos dejarían magulladuras donde se clavaban en su carne.

—¡Uh! No puedo… yo… ¡Ah! Edward, por favor. ¡Más no! —Su cabeza se movió como una loca contra la almohada, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, sus cejas se contrajeron por la angustia. Tiró contra las cuerdas que rodeaban sus muñecas como si pudiera alzarse y alejarse de él. Se moriría si paraba, pero no sabía si podría soportar que continuara.

—Sí. Más. Mírame. —Las palabras salieron forzadas entre sus dientes apretados.

Bella luchó por obedecer. Tiró más fuerte de las cuerdas de seda para distraerse mientras trataba de forzar a sus párpados a alzarse. Cuando había logrado dos ranuras atisbó a Edward sobre ella y casi los cerró de golpe de nuevo. Sus ojos ardían con calor y lujuria, y sus rasgos normalmente ásperos podrían haber estado esculpidos en oscuro granito.

—Tómame —gruñó él, empujando otro centímetro en su vagina angustiada—. Tómame entero.

Bella jadeó, retorciéndose bajo él, usando su agarre en las cuerdas para tratar de apartarse de él.

—¡No puedo! Edward, por favor.

Él solo agarró más fuerte sus caderas y empujo más profundo.

—Entero.

Y con una estocada poderosa sepultó toda su longitud en su avaricioso sexo. Ella gritó.

Se sintió como si la hubiera partido por la mitad. Se sentía tan enorme, mucho mayor que nada que hubiera experimentado, y mucho más duro. Su pene la estiró hasta que pensó que no podría soportarlo, y sus duras caderas presionaron contra las suyas y la forzó a que apoyara su pelvis contra el colchón. Cuando comenzara a empujar la mataría.

Él comenzó a empujar.

En vez de destrozarla como ella había temido, el intenso placer y dolor de la fricción desencadenaron una cadena de reacciones en su interior. Su vagina se apretó alrededor de su pene, sus músculos se apretaron contra las cuerdas y los pezones se apretaron en brotes dolorosamente apretados donde se frotaban contra su amplio pecho.

En vez de tratar de apartarse se lanzó contra él, alzando sus caderas con fuerza para encontrar sus empujes, corcoveando salvajemente bajo él mientras escapaban de sus labios sonidos que nunca antes había oído. Ella gimió, jadeó, chilló y, durante todo el tiempo, le suplicó que la follara más fuerte.

—¡Más! Edward, por favor. ¡Más fuerte!

Él gruñó y la folló más fuerte. Su peso bajó sobre ella, pegándola al colchón y manteniéndola en su lugar para sus empujes. Sus brazos se deslizaron bajo ella y rodearon con fuerza sus hombros, apretando con fuerza su cuerpo contra sus palpitantes empujes.

El cuerpo entero de ella se tensó. Su cuello se arqueó, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada.

Su cuerpo se arqueó bajo el de él, tratando de fundir ambos de forma que nunca más estuviera vacía.

Él se transformó en un contorno borroso, que corría con ella hacia el orgasmo. Su sexo palpitó alrededor de él y él gimió. Bajó su cabeza y ella sintió que su frente presionaba su pecho. Un delgado brillo de humedad cubría ambas pieles, y se rozaron tan ardientemente que supo que saltarían chispas en cualquier momento.

Él empujó más y más fuerte, más y más rápido hasta que ella no tuvo esperanzas de seguirle el ritmo.

Ella dejó de moverse y, en cambio, apoyó sus pies contra el colchón y colocó sus caderas altas y con fuerza contra él. Sus embates se hicieron más cortos y más rápidos, y él frotaba fuertemente su clítoris con cada movimiento. La tensión se enroscaba dentro de ella, y se ahogaba con su propio aliento.

Su sexo le agarró fuertemente hasta que él tuvo que liberar con fuerza su pene de sus músculos codiciosos.

—Córrete para mí —gruñó él—. Ahora.

Con un chillido ella obedeció. Su mente se quedó en blanco y ella juraría que su corazón se había detenido.

Su vagina se contrajo con fuerza alrededor de su pene. El placer la rasgó, tan brutal como la propia unión, exprimiéndola de todo sentimiento hasta que se colapsó sin fuerzas bajo él.

Tres cortos y fuertes empujones más tarde él la siguió, gritando su placer al techo mientras la llenaba con su semen.

Bella yació inmóvil, esperando que la consciencia y las sensaciones volvieran a su bien usado cuerpo.

"_Dios mío. Creo que estoy muerta_ —reflexionó ella, demasiado cansada para ponerse nerviosa por ello—. _Me ha follado hasta matarme."_

"_Todavía no, gatita_ —se rió él entre dientes—. Pero _siempre hay una próxima vez."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

Edward yacía recostado de lado, mirando a Isabella dormir. Después de su intenso primer acoplamiento, él había soltado rápidamente sus ataduras y la había sacado de su ceñido corsé. Desnuda y agotada, ella se había colocado cerca, acurrucándose, su suave y cálida figura contra su costado y deslizándose en el sueño tan fácilmente como un bebé.

Eso había sido hacía horas, e ignorar su renovada hambre por ella se había hecho casi imposible.

Él quitó un sedoso mechón de pelo de su mejilla, frotando sus nudillos contra la superficie aterciopelada y suave de su piel. Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso como su Isabella, desnuda y atada, o desnuda y orgásmica, o desnuda y dormida, con sus rodillas enroscadas contra su pecho y sus manos bajo su mejilla.

Sentía una intensa sensación de satisfacción al haberla hecho suya. Aunque la caza había sido breve, él no sintió nada del aburrimiento que por lo general le seguía a una conquista. En vez de sentirse saciado de ella, se había dado cuenta que poseerla sólo aumentaba su apetito. De ahí la enorme erección que ostentaba en aquel mismo instante.

Desplazándose más cerca de ella, Edward se acurrucó alrededor del cuerpo de Isabella y la envolvió con su brazo, descansando su palma plana contra su pelvis. Él presionó su espalda contra sus caderas hasta que su pene se acurrucó entre los cachetes de su trasero.

Ella murmuró algo ininteligible y se movió contra él. Encontrando un punto cómodo, se hundió de nuevo en el sueño.

Edward saboreó la sensación de su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Con su cara hocicó su cuello, respirando profundamente su olor. Ella olía a miel y almizcle y deseo, el calor de su piel llevando el olor hacia su nariz apreciativa. Lo suficientemente buena para comérsela, y Edward de repente tuvo mucha hambre.

Su lengua trazó el contorno de su oreja, saboreó el pequeño hueco debajo, y ella lo recompensó con un murmullo soñoliento del placer. Sus brazos se apretaron más fuertemente alrededor de ella, la mano en su estómago inclinó su pelvis hacia atrás contra él mientras levantaba su pierna con su otra mano y puso su muslo encima del de él. Ella suspiró e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente para darle mejor acceso mientras él mordisqueaba su camino bajando por su garganta hacia la caliente, perfumada curva donde su cuello se unía con su hombro.

—Edward.

Ella susurró su nombre en su sueño, y él gruñó, un estruendo bajo, posesivo de triunfo y lujuria. Él tenía que tenerla de nuevo.

Su mano se deslizó desde su muslo hasta ahuecarla alrededor de su pecho. Él apretó el peso suave, pellizcando con sus dedos alrededor del pezón y haciéndolo endurecerse en una sonrosada protuberancia. Ella murmuró y se apretó hacia atrás contra él.

Él arqueó sus caderas hacia adelante, inclinándolos hasta que pudo empujar suavemente su pene contra su entrada. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo peinando a través de su cuidadosamente depilado monte hasta profundizar en su hendidura. Los labios de su coño se separaron suavemente para él y probó su preparación con la punta de sus dos primeros dedos. Ella goteó con la excitación, más que lista para su posesión. Él movió su mano hacia arriba hasta que esta se ahuecó en su vientre, sólo la punta de su dedo medio separándola y presionando contra su clítoris.

Él pellizcó su pezón con fuerza entre el pulgar y el índice, simultáneamente haciendo presión en su clítoris y penetrando en su sensible coño con su pene.

Él se dio cuenta del instante en el que ella se despertó, la sintió tensarse alrededor de él y gemir, su coño apretándose mientras sus abrasivas paredes trataban de relajarse lo suficiente como para aceptar su pene. Él miró su cara cuidadosamente buscando signos de verdadero dolor. Su ceja se arqueó, aunque sus ojos nunca se abrieron, y ella mordió su labio inferior, su piel sonrojándose delicadamente. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo, así que él continuó, paciente pero inexorablemente forzando su pene dentro de ella hasta la empuñadura. Ella gimió.

—Tranquila, gatita —susurró él, besando el lado de su cuello y frotando pequeños círculos alrededor de su clítoris—. Tú puedes tomarme. Despacio, despacio. Esa es mi chica.

Cuando él redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse, su coño se tensó alrededor de él y se relajó, abrazando su pene en un abrazo sedoso, mojado.

—Edward.

Él besó su sien y tocó con su lengua la curva oscura de sus pestañas que descansaban contra su mejilla. Él ahuecó su pecho y su coño más cerca de él y comenzó a moverse.

Él se movió cuidadosamente fuera y dentro de ella con golpes largos y suaves, amando la manera en la que ella se apretaba alrededor de él, la estrechez de su coño como el de una virgen rodeándolo. Él sabía que habían pasado varios meses desde que ella había roto con algún pequeño insecto de hombre que había contaminado su mente como un vertido de petróleo, y al leer sus pensamientos, supo que ellos habían dejado de ser íntimos mucho antes de que la relación terminara. Juzgando por el modo en el que ella se cerraba tan apretadamente alrededor de él, suponía que no había llevado a otro hombre a su cama desde entonces.

El pensamiento le dio un salvaje sentido de satisfacción. Odiaba que Isabella hubiera alguna vez tomado a otro hombre en su cuerpo, pero ahora se aseguraría que él fuera el último que sentiría su cálido y acogedor coño.

Concentrándose en el placer que ella le daba, Edward aceleró sus empujes, impulsando su pene más enérgicamente dentro de ella. Ella gimió, estrechando un brazo alrededor de su cuello, sosteniéndolo cerca de ella. Ella giró su cabeza y separó sus labios, buscando ciegamente sus labios.

Él tomó su boca como tomó su cuerpo, con dulce fuerza, despiadado control y un abrumador sentido de inexorabilidad. Él adoraba el sabor de ella, dulce y cálido y picante, como miel y canela y el sabor único que tenía Isabella. Él provocó su lengua y le hizo cosquillas a su paladar, impulsándola a jugar con él. Ella respondió impacientemente, chupando su lengua, arrastrándola profundamente dentro de ella, así como arrastraba su pene hacia su apretado calor. Edward gimió bajo en su garganta, el sonido como un gruñido, y empujó sus caderas más fuertemente contra ella.

Bella arrancó su boca de la de él y giró su cara para amortiguar sus gemidos de placer en su almohada. Edward la sacó de debajo de ella y frunció el ceño.

—No —su voz retumbó, deslizando sus manos hacia sus caderas y haciéndola rodar sobre su vientre—. No esconderás los sonidos de tu placer de mí. Oiré cada aliento y cada gemido que extraiga de ti. ¿Entiendes?

Bella apretó sus manos contra el colchón y gimió, inclinando sus caderas para intentar y tomar más de él.

—Sí, Edward —gimió ella—. Entiendo.

Él gruñó una respuesta, agarró su almohada y la de él y levantó sus caderas para deslizar el apoyo bajo ella. Las almohadas inclinaron sus caderas hacia él, y los ojos de Edward se estrecharon en satisfacción a la vista de su trasero elevado para su posesión.

Él empujó más rápido en ella, apoyando su peso a lo largo de su espalda para fijarla al colchón.

Su siguiente empuje profundo chocó con fuerza contra su cerviz, y el control de Bella se rompió. Ella se corrió, gimiendo y sacudiéndose bajo él.

Edward se agarró con fuerza de sus caderas y sobrellevó su placer, su cara sepultada en la curva de su hombro. Él podría oír su pulso latiendo frenéticamente bajo su piel, podía oler su excitación y su placer y el rico aroma de su vida, caliente y vital.

El hambre se agitó dentro de él, haciéndolo gemir. Él había luchado contra su deseo de probarla durante su primer y furioso acoplamiento, pero ahora surgía a la vida con el doble de insistencia. Él tenía que marcarla, tomar su fuerza vital dentro de él hasta que ella nunca pudiera separarse de él otra vez.

Resuelto, redujo la marcha de sus movimientos dentro de ella lo justo como para permitirle enfocar sus pensamientos en los de ella. Él entró en su mente mucho más suavemente de lo que entró en su cuerpo, menos seguro de su bienvenida. Ella no pareció notarlo, demasiado envuelta en las sensaciones físicas como para ocuparse de las otras. Esto hizo las cosas mucho más fáciles para él, mientras corría un suave velo sobre su conciencia. Él quería que ella permaneciera enredada en el momento, pero que no recordara lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no se daba cuenta de nada más que de la sensación de su cuerpo dentro del suyo, ciñó su dura constitución sobre su espalda y aceleró su ritmo, presionando sus caderas más fuertemente contra ella.

Su convulsionado coño lo volvió loco, y cedió ante su necesidad. Con sus caderas martillando en ella con salvajismo animal, él abrió sus labios contra la piel sensible en la juntura de su hombro y hundió sus colmillos en su dulce y pálida carne. Él se alimentó, ajeno a todo excepto al gusto de su sangre en su boca, la sensación de su piel y su carne y su coño caliente y apretado.

Él se nutrió de ella como un hombre muerto hambre. El gusto de ella lo llenó, lo abrumó.

Más dulce que la miel, más caliente que su pasión, su sangre lo alimentó como nada alguna vez lo había hecho. Él se sintió ebrio en su esencia, la vida en ella embriagándolo como el vodka, pero más dulce, más claro, más puro. Temió que nunca tendría bastante de ella, y el pensamiento perforó la niebla de su lujuria. Él retrocedió, su cuerpo apretándose encima del de ella, mientras su sabor lo abrumaba.

Él se corrió en un rugido, el grito llenando el cuarto y resonando en las paredes. Él bombeó su semen dentro de ella hasta que se vació y colapsó encima de ella, luchando para recuperar el aliento.

Ella era gloriosa.

Cuando recobró el control de sus músculos, Edward quitó su pelo de la piel húmeda de su cuello y besó el punto que él había mordido con reverente ternura. Ella permaneció inmóvil, y él sabía que el velo sobre sus acciones se había sostenido. Él murmuró su nombre.

—Isabella.

Ella suspiró y se movió, pero no dio ninguna respuesta. Se había vuelto a dormir.

Edward se rió entre dientes, inseguro de si debería sentirse adulado o insultado. Suavemente separando sus cuerpos, él frunció el ceño ante la pérdida de su calor mojado que lo rodeaba. Él podría simplemente quedarse dentro de ella para el resto de eternidad, Edward calculó que viviría una vida muy feliz.

Un vistazo hacia el reloj le dijo que el alba vendría pronto, y suspiró. Él sabía que tendría que dejarla. No podía pensar en nada más atractivo que permanecer en su cama y abrazarla por el resto de la noche y todo el día siguiente, pero para ella no sería fácil adaptarse a su estilo de vida, y él sabía que acorralarla demasiado rápidamente, probablemente la haría huir. Él nunca permitiría que eso pasara.

Se sentó en su cama y estiró los músculos que dolieron agradablemente ante su esfuerzo.

Debería dejarla antes de que la vista de ella lo tentara a hacer a más ejercicio.

La besó tiernamente en la mejilla, sonriendo abiertamente cuando ella refunfuñó en su sueño y se acurrucó lejos de él. Él la había agotado, y ella obviamente se negaba a dejarle interrumpir su sueño para tener sexo una vez más.

Él no tenía intención de despertarla, sin importar que su libido lo impulsara a hacerlo. La dejaría dormir por el momento. Él podía permitirse tal generosidad, porque sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la viera otra vez.

Quitando su pelo enredado de su mejilla, ahuecó su mano en su mejilla mientras la miraba fijamente y deslizó su mente dentro de la de ella. Volvió a comprobar su velo y no encontró ningún rastro perdurable en su memoria que le dijera lo que él era o que se había alimentado de ella mientras había hecho el amor. Todo lo que ella recordaría sería la pasión y el placer.

Tuvo que resistir el impulso de darle a los recuerdos placenteros un estímulo extra, sólo para estar seguro. En cambio le dio el pensamiento que él la deseaba tanto como ella lo deseaba a él, que él no podía esperar para verla de nuevo. Moldeó el pensamiento hasta que tomó la proporción de un recuerdo, y él pudiera estar seguro de que ella le prestaría atención. La besó otra vez más y se puso de pie.

Tomó unos momentos para ordenar, poniendo las sábanas desordenadas de nuevo bajo el colchón y alisándolas, metiendo a Isabella adentro. Enrolló las cuerdas y la venda que había usado en ella y recogió todos los otros accesorios de su encuentro. No había sabido que las amigas de Bella la habían proveído con estas cosas, él había tenido una impresión diferente de ella, pensó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Leer su mente hacía las cosas definitivamente más fáciles.

Cuando la habitación estuvo ordenada, se puso los jeans, puso su camisa sobre su hombro y llevó sus botas hacia la sala de estar. Él husmeó lo justo como para encontrar una de sus tarjetas profesionales, la cual se puso en el bolsillo ante de terminar de vestirse y salir silenciosamente del departamento. Ahora que sabía donde trabajaba, sería capaz de controlarla durante la semana mientras él dedicaba su atención a despejar el camino para su relación.

Esto lo hizo rechinar los dientes, el pensamiento de los pequeños pasos que tendría que soportar mientras trabajaba para vencer sus naturales sospechas hacia él. Él odiaba el tiempo que tomaría, deseaba hacerla oficialmente suya, pero tendría que tener las cosas resueltas para que nadie dudara que Isabella era suya… ni siquiera Isabella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Siete**

Bella se despertó el sábado por la mañana con una canción en el corazón y dolor entre sus muslos.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, se sentó rápidamente en medio de su gran cama y contempló el cuarto a su alrededor. Parecía como si él nunca hubiera estado allí.

Parpadeó, pero todo parecía absolutamente normal. El cuarto estaba ordenado y brillaba con la luz que atravesaba a raudales las dos ventanas con bisagras. No sabía qué había esperado ver, considerando que habían limitado sus actividades a la cama todo el tiempo, pero debería haber _algo._ Sin duda la noche más asombrosa de su vida le dejaría alguna especie de recordatorio.

Entonces se estiró, y descubrió exactamente en donde estaba el recordatorio; acechabaen sus músculos, en cada uno de ellos. Sentía dolor desde el cuello hasta los pies, remanentes tanto de las ataduras como del sexo entusiasta. Poniendo sus brazos nuevamente a los lados, rotó sus hombros para relajar los músculos tensos y distraídamente frotó sus muñecas. No tenían ninguna marca, ningún signo de las cuerdas que la habían mantenido quieta y extendida para Edward, pero aún podía sentirlas contra su piel. Sin embargo, sí encontró marcas en sus caderas, impresiones oscuras que mostraban donde los dedos de él habían presionado su carne mientras la mantenía quieta y la follaba.

¡Dios! ¡Qué noche!

Con un suspiro sentido, Bella balanceó sus piernas hacia un lado de la cama, se puso de pie y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Cojeó como un vaquero borracho, entró al cuarto de baño contiguo y abrió la ducha caliente.

Una vez que el chorro de agua relajó lo peor de sus músculos contracturados, lavó su pelo con champú y enjabonó una esponja vegetal con su jabón preferido con fragancia a madreselva. El aroma familiar hizo que los recuerdos llegaran a raudales.

_Amo tu aroma,_ gatita._ Como miel, almizcle y mujer caliente y mojada._

Incluso en el calor de la ducha, el recuerdo la hizo temblar. Se preguntó qué pasaría cuando realmente lo viera otra vez. El hombre tendría suerte si ella no le hacía una zancadilla y lo tumbaba al suelo…

Se quedó congelada. Parecía extraño, pero sabía que, en efecto, lo vería otra vez. A pesar del hecho de haberse despertado sola en su cama sin un pelo fuera de lugar y sin una mínima prueba que demostrara que Edward Cullen siquiera existía, nunca dudó que él volvería a ella. Su mente intentó racionalizarlo, diciendo que no sabía donde vivía él, a qué se dedicaba, o incluso si ese era su verdadero nombre, pero a ella no le importaba. Sabía con fe inquebrantable que su tiempo con Edward había sido más que una aventura de una noche.

Actuando en piloto automático, ya que su mente estaba ocupada con otra cosa, terminó de ducharse, se envolvió en una toalla de baño y se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba hambrienta. Por lo visto, ser follada hasta casi desfallecer por un hombre misterioso con poderes psíquicos realmente podía abrir el apetito.

Hurgó buscandoalgún alimento mientras el café se preparaba. El cereal no serviría esta mañana. Tenía en la mano dos huevos y un cartón de leche cuando el teléfono sonó, y por supuesto, para cuando logró dejar todo sin romper los huevos, su contestador automático se había activado. Bella iba a agarrar el auricular, pero alejó su mano rápidamente cuando oyó la voz en el altavoz del contestador automático.

—Bella, soy Jessica. Si estás ahí, contesta. —Pausa—. Voy a asumir que estás agotada y todavía dormida, pero si no tengo noticias tuyas antes de esta tarde, voy a llamar a la policía. Llámame.

El contestador hizo clic, emitió un pitido y dejó de grabar cuando la llamada terminó.

Bella refunfuñó y refunfuñó otra vez cuando vio la luz que titilaba rápidamente indicando que tenía más mensajes esperando. Tomando valor, apretó play. Todos los mensajes eran de Jessica.

Bip.

— ¡Será mejor que tengas una maldita buena razón para escaparte del club, Isabella Marie Swan! —Jessica debió haber llamado desde su móvil anoche, porque de fondo Bella podía oír el ruido del club—. ¡Sólo espera que te ponga las manos encima!

Bip.

—Bueno, se te concede una venganza ligeramente menos dolorosa. Angela acaba de decir que te vio marchar con alguien guapísimo. ¡Por supuesto, no tenemos manera de saber si no es un asesino en serie hasta que _llames y nos avises que estas bien!_

Bip.

—El club cierra dentro de poco y ninguna llamada. ¿Dónde estás? Será mejor que estés bien, o te mataré yo misma.

Bip.

—Le preguntamos al camarero, ya que nadie ha tenido noticias tuyas, y él dijo que te fuiste con un hombre llamado Edward, y nos garantizó que no era un psicópata maníaco del hacha. Más le vale tener razón, y más te vale llamar tan pronto como te despiertes. Buenas noches.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó el botón de borrar. Sabía que sus amigas sólo querían asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero su actitud apestaba, sobre todo después de que ellas la habían metido en esta situación en primer lugar. Si no fuera por su Acuerdo, Bella nunca habría ido a aquel club, y mucho menos se habría ido con un completo extraño, tuviera o no, el atractivo sexual de un dios.

Echó un vistazo al reloj e hizo algunos cálculos rápidos. Un sábado a las once Angela estaría en el parque con sus sobrinos y revisaría los mensajes de su móvil en exactamente media hora, justo antes de llevar a los niños a almorzar. Llamarse a sí misma "prudente" era mejor que llamarse "cobarde", Bella descartó la idea de llamar a Jessica y marcó el móvil de Angela. Cuando el mensaje terminó y el buzón de voz emitió un pitido, Bella habló.

—Hola, soy yo. Tengo una pila de mensajes de Jessica en mi contestador. Sólo quería avisarles a todas que estoy bien. Anoche lo pasé colosal, pero tengo una tonelada de quehaceres con los que ponerme al día, así que puede que no hable con ustedes hasta el lunes. Dales un abrazo a Nicky y a Beth de mi parte. Adiós.

Después de colgar el teléfono, sacó a Jessica de su mente y se concentró en las cosas realmente importantes. Como la comida.

Una hora más tarde, fortificada con una tortilla y café y vestida decentemente con unos jeans descoloridos y un top tejido, Bella cumplió con su mentira y se puso a limpiar su apartamento. Al no ser una completa holgazana o un hombre soltero, se hizo bastante rápido.

Cuando el teléfono sonó una hora más tarde, casi no lo escucha sobre el rugido sordo de la aspiradora. Tal es así que apenas llegó a tomar el auricular antes de que se activara el contestador.

— ¿Hola? —Sabía que sonaba jadeante, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien llama el día de la limpieza. Tendrían que soportarlo.

— ¿Bella?

"_Bien__. ¿A qué poder superior había hecho__enfadar esta semana?"_ se preguntó Bella mientras se hundía en la silla que estaba a su lado e inspiraba profundamente.

—Hola, Jacob.

—Esperaba _encontrarte_ en casa. ¿Cómo has estado?

"_¿Lo dices porque te atrapé pidiéndole un informe completo a tu asistente administrativa durante la hora del almuerzo? ¿O no puedes pedirle un informe a alguien que usa una tanga?"_

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—Bien, bien. —Sonaba sólo un poco nervioso, lo que hizo del día de Bella sólo un poco más brillante—. Escucha, sé que probablemente no estés del todo encantada conmigo estos días…

"_Caramba, ¿eso crees, Einstein?"_

—No seas tonto.

—Pero realmente me gustaría verte. ¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas considerar encontrarte conmigo para tomar algo en algún sitio?

Guau. Eso la detuvo en seco. ¿Cobarde Jacob, el Imbécil Maravilla quería verla otra vez? ¿Para qué? ¿Realmente pensaba que querría oír sus patéticas explicaciones de nuevo? ¿Pensaba que haría la más leve diferencia si finalmente se disculpara? ¿Si rogaba perdón? ¿Si se arrastraba en manos y rodillas a sus pies como el perro inmoral que era? Bueno, tal vez ese último pedacito ayudaría. Definitivamente disfrutó de la imagen.

— ¿Qué día tenías en mente?

— ¿Esta noche?

"_¿Qué? ¿No se le ocurrió que ella posiblemente podría tener otros planes un sábado por la noche? Sólo porque no los tuviera no era razón para asumir nada."_

—A menos que ya tengas planes.

—Bueno, de hecho tengo algo planeado —mintió, su tono decididamente frío y aburrido—, pero tal vez podría dedicarte unos veinte minutos aproximadamente si puedes llegar lo suficientemente temprano. Digamos, ¿seis treinta? Déjame comprobar mi agenda.

Hizo una gran actuación hojeando la agenda que tenía al lado del teléfono, esperando que el sonido de las páginas al dar vuelta se transmitiera por la línea telefónica. Deslizó su dedo por la lista de actividades que había registrado allí y trató de parecer despreocupada.

—Sí, creo que te puedo hacer un pequeño lugar alrededor de las seis treinta, pero tengo que…

Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando su dedo llegó al final de la página y se deslizó a través de la letra desconocida. Escrito con trazos en negrita sobre la página blanca y rayada, leyó. "Capitán Jack, a las 20:00hs. Ponte el rojo."

Edward. No necesitaba reconocer su letra para saber quién se había registrado a sí mismo tan casualmente en su itinerario. En su vida.

—Seis treinta es perfecto —dijo Jacob, sacándola repentinamente de su estupor. De hecho su voz sonaba casi aliviada y emocionada al mismo tiempo—. Nos podríamos encontrar en ese lugar calle abajo de tu casa. ¿Capitán Morgan?

—Capitán Jack —corrigió ella, aturdida.

—Exacto, ese. Te veré allí a las seis treinta. —Él hizo una pausa—. Gracias por aceptar esto, Bells. Agradezco que hagas un tiempo para hablar conmigo después de lo que pasó.

Bella murmuró algo que ni siquiera ella entendió y colgó el teléfono con dedos entumecidos. Su mente ya había desalojado a Jacob y estaba ocupada desempacando las maletas de Edward y metiendo sus zapatillas bajo su cama. Por lo visto su presentimiento en la ducha había sido correcto. Vería a Edward otra vez, y más pronto de lo que había pensado. Como esta noche.

_Ponte el rojo._

Sintiéndose incómoda, como si alguien la mirara desde la esquina, Bella dejó caer la aspiradora y se dirigió a su armario. Buscando dentro, revolvió bien en el fondo y sacó una funda para ropa que estaba cerrada. Sus manos desgarraron la cubierta de plástico negro y acarició el material aterciopelado del vestido que ocultaba.

Corto, ajustado e impenitentemente carmesí, en realidad nunca había usado el vestido.

Lo había comprado para las fiestas el año pasado, había planeado usarlo para darle emoción a su relación con Jacob, pero eso fue A.L. "Antes de Lisette". En cambio, lo había hecho limpiar innecesariamente y lo había guardado en el fondo de su armario como otro mal recuerdo. Había olvidado que lo tenía, hasta que Edward se lo recordó.

_Ponte el rojo._

Él se refería a este vestido; ella no tenía ningún otro en rojo. Con su pelo castaño, solía pensar que el color desentonaba, entonces lo evitaba por regla general. El contenido de esta funda de ropa era la excepción. ¿Pero cómo había sabido él sobre ello? La funda había estado cerrada y todavía escondida donde ella la había puesto la última vez.

"_¿El hombre lee tu mente, y tú te preguntas cómo sabía que tenías un vestido rojo?"_ se preguntó a sí misma, luego contestó con un frustrado, "_trataba de no pensar en eso de leer la mente."_

Desplomándose en la cama al lado del vestido rojo, Bella gimió. Ella solía tener una vida agradable y normal. Honestamente. Trabajaba en una firma publicitaria, pasaba el tiempo con sus amigas, salía con un analista financiero y nunca había dejado que nadie la comprometiera. Pero entonces su novio resultó ser un traidor come mierda, sus amigas se convirtieron en infernales arpías del sexo, y ella se enganchó con un hombre que leía su mente y que la persuadió de representar "Los Peligros Pornográficos de Gatubela".

"_Al menos el trabajo todavía es normal."_

—Sí, soy yo la que está perdiendo la cordura. —suspiró, admitiéndolo finalmente en voz alta. Probablemente debería resignarse a vivir en una celda acolchada.

"_Nada tan drástico. Quizás simplemente esposas cubiertas con terciopelo."_

La voz que ronroneaba dentro de su cabeza sonaba tan familiar y tan imposible que Bella ofreció la única respuesta lógica. Gritó.

"_Silencio,_ gatita,_ o alguien pensará que estás siendo asesinada."_

Su voz, imposible como sonaba, se rió de ella desde el interior de su mente, y Bella se preguntó cómo se suponía que eso debía convencerla de su cordura.

"_Aunque quizás sólo piensen que tu compañero de anoche vino a visitarte otra vez."_

—Muy gracioso —dijo Bella bruscamente, fulminando con la mirada el aire vació que Edward _no_ ocupaba—. ¿Dónde estás, y por qué tratas de convertir mi vida en un episodio de_ La Dimensión Desconocida?_

Él se rió entre dientes. Sintió como si su cerebro vibrara.

"_Estoy en casa,_ gatita._ Y estoy aquí contigo. ¿Me has echado de menos?"_

—No tanto como mi cordura.

"_N__o estás loca, Isabella, sólo un poco demasiado enfocada en lo que crees que es real e imaginario. Disfrutaré abriendo tus ojos a nuevas… posibilidades."_

— ¿Puedes parar con eso? Suficiente con el doble sentido. ¿O era un triple sentido?

"E_ra una promesa."_

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, salió de un salto de la cama, enfrentó el aire vació, ya que Edward aún _no_ estaba allí, y gruñó.

—Se terminó, compañero. ¡Sal de mi cabeza y quédate fuera! Vamos a discutir esto en persona, usando ruidos y cuerdas vocales y toda clase de excéntricas convenciones sociales. Lo que sea que hayas planeado para esta noche puede esperar hasta que me des algunas respuestas. ¡Ahora,_ márchate!_

Él se marchó con una risa, pero se marchó. Bella experimentó el abandono de su presencia de su mente como una retirada física y luchó por no apretar sus muslos juntándolos.

—Idiota. —Dijo gruñendo el insulto y, careciendo de un cierto ruso arrogante para apalear, cerró con un golpe la puerta del armario—. Ya es el colmo. Los hombres son sólo cerdos. Todos los hombres. ¡Cada uno de ellos ya sean los lascivos, obsesionados con el sexo, los que perpetúan las fantasías lésbicas, los que miran deportes, los que se comen con los ojos los pechos grandes o los que se follan a la secretaria!

Furiosa, estuvo muy cerca de consignar a Edward al mismo ardiente foso de aborrecimiento en el que Jacob había caído, pero no lo pudo hacer. No todavía de todos modos. Se sentía obligada a darle al hombre un poco más que dieciocho horas para demostrar que valía la pena. Jacob usaba la etiqueta de "causa perdida" estampada en la frente, pero podría ser capaz de salvar a Edward.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, una sonrisa lenta y malvada se extendió por la cara de Bella y un plan floreció en su conciencia. Tal vez esta noche finalmente podría hacer pagar a Jacob; y si Edward se sentía incómodo… bueno, esa sería la guinda del pastel.

Miró otra vez el vestido de terciopelo y una idea llenó su mente. Una muy malvada, muy traviesa y muy peligrosa.

Con cuidado, volvió a colgar el vestido en el armario, y abrió ampliamente la puerta para revelar el espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba en el panel interior. Dio un paso atrás hacia la cama, asegurándose que se mantenía a la vista de su imagen reflejada.

Si Edward estaba tan decidido a fisgonear por su mente, bien podría asegurarse de que él encontrara algo que valiera la pena.

Cuando la parte posterior de sus rodillas chocó contra el colchón, cerró sus ojos y se concentró.

Al principio no sabía lo que hacía. Sólo mantuvo los ojos cerrados y su mente en blanco y se concentró en el pulso rítmico de su respiración, inhalar, exhalar. Cuando el último pensamiento trivial dejó su mente, echó un vistazo mental alrededor para ver lo que podría encontrar.

Encontró rastros de Edward en todas partes, recuerdos rezagados de su tiempo junto a él.

Examinó esos recuerdos, pero le resultaron desconectados e inútiles. Vaciló un momento, sin estar segura de lo que buscaba, hasta que lo encontró.

En el límite de su mente, encontró un pedazo de él esperando, un pedazo fresco donde él había tocado su mente unos pocos minutos antes de que ella le ordenara marcharse. Ella tocó ese pedazo y descubrió que se sentía como su piel, caliente y suave y hormigueando con energía.

Con un silencioso agradecimiento a sus años de meditación y clases de yoga, Bella agarró ese pedazo con sus manos mentales y lo movió entre ellas hasta encontrar la cuerda que lo unía a su fuente.

La cuerda la condujo por un pasaje desconocido, uno que nunca antes había visto, y cuando sus pies dieron un paso en el pasillo mental supo que Edward lo había puesto recientemente conectando su mente con la de ella. Sabía que él no habría sido lo suficientemente descuidado como para dejarlo a menos que quisiera que ella lo siguiera. No podría haberlo encontrado sola ya que no era el Sr. Fenómeno Psíquico como algunas personas, pero con el rastro a seguir, avanzó vacilante por el camino que conectaba su mente con la de él.

Ella tenía preparados algunos planes realmente grandiosos e ingeniosos para acercarse sigilosamente y organizar una emboscada mental, pero en el instante en que su mente se deslizó en la de él, oyó cómo se reía entre dientes.

"_¿Qué es_ tan_ gracioso?"_ ella frunció el ceño.

"_Tú lo eres, gatita. No podrías acercarte sigilosamente a una manada de elefantes sordos, mucho menos a mí. No tienes mis poderes, y no puede esperar usarlos contra mí."_

Ella escuchó la voz de él en su mente, retumbando divertida, y decidió revelar su arma secreta.

"_No necesito acercarme sigilosamente a ti,_ pensó ella._ Tengo otras cosas_ que_ puedo usar en tu contra con mucho más eficacia."_

Y con eso, ella abrió sus ojos, miró fijamente su espejo y se sacó los vaqueros. Sintió como él inhalaba, sintió la calma repentina de su presencia mental. Sabía que lo que ella veía llenaba su mente y por lo tanto llenaba también la de él.

Como él lo había ordenado la noche anterior, no llevaba puestas las bragas bajo sus jeans. Cuando los bajó por sus caderas y los dejó caer al suelo, se expuso a su vista compartida. Ella lo sintió tensarse, y aunque no pudiera ver donde estaba él, y no pudiera sentir su cuerpo así como sabía que él podía sentir el suyo, ella sabía que tenía toda su atención.

Sonriendo con malvada satisfacción, pasó sus palmas a lo largo de sus suaves muslos, uniendo el dorso de las manos y deslizándolas entre las piernas. Sus índices hicieron cosquillas en los sensibles labios de su vagina, y extendió más sus piernas mientras acariciaba la sensible superficie interna de sus muslos.

Ella hizo hincapié en cada sensación, sólo para torturarlo. Ya que no estaba allí en persona, él no podía interferir, no podía evitar que ella hiciera exactamente lo que quería, y disfrutó del control.

Retirando sus manos de entre sus piernas, las dejó deslizarse sobre la curva suave de su estómago y bajo su corto top tejido. Agarrando el dobladillo en sus manos, se sacó la blusa y la lanzó al suelo al lado de sus jeans descartados. Parada delante del espejo usando sólo un sujetador transparente y una sonrisa amplia y malvada, Bella dejo a su amante ver todo.

Nunca antes había estado de pie desnuda delante de un espejo sintiéndose tan sensual. Por lo general estaba demasiado ocupada catalogando sus defectos y no podía ver la imagen completa. Esta vez tenía los pensamientos de Edward enredándose con los suyos, y podía verse del modo que él la veía. Vio que la figura que ella consideraba que tenía 9 kilos de sobrepeso, tenía las curvas maduras y exuberantes de una diosa. Sus caderas rogaban recibir el peso de un hombre, sus muslos sujetarse firmemente alrededor de él. Su cintura se veía diminuta en contraste con sus caderas llenas y pechos que sobresalían pesados y orgullosos de su pecho. Edward amaba la visión de ella, y eso la hizo hermosa en sus propios ojos.

Antes de que él pudiera asumir el mando completamente, Bella apartó la mirada de sus pechos y la posó en sus manos mientras estas desprendían el broche delantero de su sujetador y dejaban que el material transparente cayera. Con su mente llena de Edward, deslizó sus manos por su torso y ahuecó sus pechos en sus palmas.

Desbordaba sus propias manos pequeñas, pero recordó la sensación de Edward tocándola, y suspiró. Sus dedos rozaron los pezones erectos, haciendo que la carne se frunciera con más fuerza. Las crestas apuñalaban sus palmas, y se movió para agarrar cada pezón entre sus pulgares e índices. Apretó aumentando gradualmente la presión hasta que el apretón se convirtiera en un pellizco y el pellizco la hiciera gemir. Sus párpados descendieron, pero los mantuvo abiertos, no queriendo que Edward perdiera ni un momento su imagen.

"_Imagina __**si**__ estuvieras aquí conmigo,"_ pensó ella, pesando sus pechos en sus manos y encontrando su propia mirada en el espejo. Casi podía ver la sombra negra y tenue de los ojos de él detrás de los suyos propios._ "Imagina __**si**__ me tocaras otra vez, lo bien que se sentiría."_

Ella oyó su gruñido y sonrió.

Sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de sus pezones, y se estremeció. Una mano permaneció agarrando firmemente un pezón erecto, pero deslizó la otra hacia abajo por el centro de su pecho hasta su vagina. La carne húmeda se abrió para darle la bienvenida, y deslizó sus dedos profundamente entre sus piernas, acariciando su clítoris y cavando entre sus labios hinchados.

"_¿Recuerdas cómo me sentía, Edward? ¿Estaba así de mojada cuándo me tocaste? Porque acá adentro se siente como un río."_

Sus dedos se movieron, presionaron más profundo y encontraron su entrada. Rodeó la sensible carne con la punta de una uña y se hizo temblar.

"_Debe haber sido por eso que fui capaz de tomarte. Eras tan grande, durante un minuto pensé que no entrarías, pero te deseaba tanto. Necesitaba_ _sentirte dentro de mí.__ Así."_

Presionó dos dedos juntos, los encajó en su entrada y los condujo profundamente en su vagina.

Ella lo oyó gemir.

"_¡Dios! Se siente tan bien, pero no tan bien como tu pene."_

Sus ojos estaban fijos en su imagen en el espejo, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su mano sepultada profundamente entre sus piernas pálidas. Sin embargo no podía ver lo bastante bien, por eso retiró sus dedos brevemente y se subió al borde de la cama, extendiendo sus rodillas ampliamente y exponiendo su coño empapado al espejo.

_Gatita,_ gimió él._ Mujer hermosa._

Su mano volvió a su vagina, separando los pliegues empapados para revelar sus secretos interiores al espejo y a sus apreciativos ojos. Descubrió que la visión la fascinaba. Nunca se había examinado de esta manera, nunca se había extendido delante de sus propios ojos y observado cómo se veía para su amante.

Su coño, rojo oscuro y regordete por la hinchazón, brillaba con sus jugos. Sobresalía en contraste erótico contra sus dedos pálidos y delgados cuando los pasaba ligeramente sobre su carne húmeda, sintiendo la textura suave y resbaladiza.

"_¿Crees que soy hermosa?"_

Sus dedos se separaron formando una V y se deslizaron entre sus labios, cerrándose como una tijera alrededor de su clítoris pequeño y firme, y tirando de él suavemente. Un torrente de sensaciones hizo que sus ojos se cerraran durante un segundo, pero un gruñido de Edward hizo que los abriera otra vez.

"_Eres magnífica, _gatita_, como bien sabes. Pero te he advertido sobre provocarme."_

Ella sonrió y pasó las yemas de los dedos por su entrada, recogiendo los jugos que fluían y usándolos para aumentar la lubricación.

"_¿Y qué me harás, Edward? ¿Me llevarás con tu mente a la sumisión?"_

Sus dos dedos se deslizaron dentro fácilmente, y ella tensó su vagina alrededor de ellos, sintiendo sus propias contracciones internas.

"_¿Así se siente cuando aprieto tu pene,_ _Edward? ¿Suave y apretado y resbaladizo?_

Ella bombeó con sus dedos unas cuantas veces y gimió, mirando el movimiento en el espejo. Su mano se volvió resbaladiza y brillante con el jugo de su coño.

"_Mm, con razón te gusta follarme. Se siente tan bien."_

El talón de su mano frotaba con fuerza contra su clítoris con cada empuje de sus dedos, hasta que sus caderas se mecieron hacia delante con cada golpe. Su otra mano se elevó para masajear sus pechos doloridos, y sus ojos se cerraron. No necesitaba el espejo cuando la imagen de su propia mano acariciando su vagina temblorosa se había grabado en su mente.

Cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama y plantó sus pies en el borde del colchón, usando la inclinación para empujar más fuerte contra los dedos que la penetraban.

Deslizó un tercer dedo dentro de ella y jadeó, rozando su pezón fruncido con sus uñas mientras se daba placer a sí misma.

"_¡Dios, Edward, te quiero aquí conmigo! Te necesito. Te necesito dentro de mí."_

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, golpeando contra sus hombros mientras su cuerpo entero se arqueaba del colchón como un arco tensado. Sus dedos empujaban con fuerza y descuidadamente en su coño, sus uñas rozando sus sensibles tejidos internos, mientras su pulgar presionaba con fuerza haciendo rápidos círculos contra su clítoris.

Su aliento se detuvo, sus músculos se tensaron y su mente se extendió hacia él y su orgasmo estalló. Se corrió gritando su nombre, con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus dedos sepultados profundamente en su apretada vagina.

— ¡Edward!

Los espasmos la sacudieron durante un largo tiempo hasta que dolorida y jadeante se desplomó en su cama. Descansó allí por varios minutos, jadeando mientras sus pulmones luchaban por recordar su trabajo. Se enroscó de costado con sus dedos todavía entre sus piernas, ahuecadas protectoramente sobre su carne sensible.

"_Ahí tienes."_

Pensó soñolienta, una sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Sintió la continua tensión de él y supo que su exhibición lo había excitado furiosamente.

"_Ahora sabes que no eres el único que puede jugar a aquellos pequeños juegos mentales. Tal vez tengas más cuidado a quién escuchas a escondidas la próxima vez."_

"_Lo único con lo que tendré cuidado, Isabella,"_ le gruñó él, articulando cada palabra claramente como si hablara entre dientes, "_es en_ _asegurarme que consigas exactamente lo que mereces. Si me provocas así, debe estar lista para afrontar las consecuencias."_

Bella acurrucó su mejilla en la almohada y bostezó delicadamente.

"_Consecuencias, tontocuencias,"_ pensó ella._ "No podrías hacerme daño __**aunque**__ quisieras, gran blandengue. Eres demasiado cuidadoso como para hacerlo."_

"_No dije que las consecuencias serían dolorosas,"_ gatita._ "Sólo que las dieras por seguro."_

"_Sueña con eso."_

Y ella lo hizo. Oh, si, sin duda lo hizo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Ocho**

Contemplando el contenido del armario, cubierta sólo con una toalla y su andrajoso albornoz y con una copa de vino en su mano, Bella planeó su ataque. La primera y crucial etapa implicaba caminar hasta el bar esta noche y hacer que Jacob se tragara la lengua. Luego, tal vez, pensaría en pedirle a alguien que le hiciera la maniobra de Heimlich, pero sólo si se sentía generosa. Y sólo si no entraba en conflicto con cualquier plan que Edward hubiera preparado para ellos.

Contempló su arsenal con ojo crítico. Parte de ella quería ignorar el vestido rojo sólo porque Edward le había ordenado que lo usara, pero cuando revisó su guardarropa, pensó que podría ser su única alternativa viable. Además, se imaginó que después de la pequeña actuación que había realizado frente a su espejo, adular al hombre que quería hacerla pagar podría no ser una mala idea.

De todos modos, su naturaleza obstinada la hizo buscar en su armario una última vez. Su habitual colección de vestidos para atraer hombres no eran lo suficientemente provocativos, sin mencionar que Jacob había visto casi todo lo que ella tenía. Si sólo hubiera reaccionado ante la ruptura yendo de compras, estaría preparada, pero en cambio, se había escondido en su apartamento como un ermitaño. Ahora estaba pagando el precio.

Su mano derecha se estiró para echar un vistazo entre las perchas, desechando conjuntos potenciales, mientras que su mano izquierda acercaba la copa a sus labios para dar un buen trago de vino. Normalmente, Bella no se consideraba una gran bebedora. Las noches de chicas eran la excepción a su comportamiento más que la regla, pero esta noche había sentido la necesidad de un poco de coraje líquido antes de enfrentar la próxima confrontación.

—Aburrido. Aburrido. Ya lo vio. Horrible.

Mascullando continuos comentarios mientras rechazaba prendas, Bella finalmente alcanzó el final del armario. Se había quedado con sólo una opción.

—Maldición.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró con el ceño fruncido la puerta abierta del armario, como si pudiera intimidarla para que creara ropa nueva y excitante que pudiera usar. No sucedió. Recorrió con su vista toda la barra del armario una vez más, tratando de ver si había pasado algo por alto, o si en su cabeza surgía de repente alguna idea para combinar de maneras nuevas la ropa y crear un conjunto tan sexy que quitara el aliento. No tuvo suerte. Lo único que vio fue su propia ropa, vieja y aburrida, y el vestido rojo de terciopelo que podría enorgullecer a una estrella porno. Su salvación aún no había aparecido.

Bella vació su copa de vino indignada y la dejó a un lado. El destino decretaba que debía usar el vestido rojo, y ella sabía cómo rendirse con dignidad. O algo parecido.

Sacó el vestido del armario y enganchó la percha sobre el reverso de la puerta. Cuando quitó el plástico, el rico brillo de la seda aterciopelada captó la luz y pareció respirar. Su mano se extendió para tocarlo, atraída por la lujosa promesa de la tela. Había pagado una fortuna por esa cosa, más de lo que quería recordar, pero en aquel momento, decidió que había merecido cada centavo.

Donde tocaba el material, su piel parecía pálida como una perla, resaltando contra el marco del terciopelo carmesí. En vez de opacarla, el color refinaba su piel a una tonalidad cremosa viva y cálida que parecía lo suficientemente suave como para extenderse en un bollo... o un juego de sábanas de seda. No es de extrañar que Edward quisiera que lo usara.

Por supuesto, también lo puede haber influenciado el hecho de que la ropa era casi un talle demasiado pequeño. Si la vendedora no le hubiera asegurado a Bella que el diseñador pretendía que fuera ajustado, se habría probado un talle más grande. De hecho, recordaba el material ciñéndose casi tan estrechamente como su piel, al menos donde cubría su piel. El diminuto corpiño no tenía mangas y llamaba la atención a sus pechos mientras el dobladillo peleaba por una ración equitativa de atención con el largo justo para no dar una exhibición impúdica.

Llevándolo con ella al espejo de cuerpo entero de la puerta, Bella lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo, acariciando con su mano la tela lujosa. Tenía que darle crédito al hombre; tenía un gusto fabuloso. Sacándose la bata, se puso el sujetador y medias altas hasta el muslo antes de ceder y ponerse el vestido.

Suspiró ante la sensación del pesado terciopelo contra su piel cuando finalmente se puso la magnífica prenda. Luchó durante un minuto con el cierre hasta que éste subió hasta el tope justo por debajo de sus omóplatos, y contempló los resultados en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

—Maldición. Es perfecto.

.

.

.

Exactamente a las seis treinta y cinco, Bella entró por la puerta del club nocturno Capitán Jack e inspiró profundamente. Bueno, tan profundamente como podía sin que se le saliera el vestido de corte bajo y dar a los lugareños del bar un mejor espectáculo que el del club de stripers calle abajo. Sintió el peso de apreciativas miradas masculinas que se deslizaban sobre ella, a pesar de que normalmente era inconsciente de esa clase de atención. Esta noche, la sentía, y era fabuloso.

Sabía que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía tan bien, tal vez nunca se había visto tan bien. El vestido presentaba sus exuberantes curvas como una ofrenda, juntando sus generosos pechos y levantándolos hasta que parecían en peligro de salirse del escote. El calce ceñido acentuaba la pequeñez de su cintura y abrazaba la curva de sus caderas hasta que todos los ojos eran atraídos por el contraste. Su piel parecía brillar contra el terciopelo carmesí y la seda caoba de su pelo, que había permitido caer en ondas rebeldes por su espalda. Sus piernas estaban envueltas en medias negras transparentes que llegaban hasta el muslo y cuyo borde superior apenas lograba quedar escondido bajo el dobladillo del vestido, y sus pies finos desaparecían en un par de zapatos negros con taco aguja.

En conjunto, Bella se veía extraordinariamente sexy, y no era la única persona en el bar que lo pensaba. Que lástima que Edward no hubiera llegado lo bastante temprano para ver su magnífica entrada.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Automáticamente se dio vuelta ante el sonido de su nombre, pero cuando vio quién la había llamado, maldijo silenciosa y creativamente. Angela y Alice estaban sentadas en una de las mesas pequeñas y redondas cerca del borde de la barra, y la saludaban con entusiasmo. ¡Maldita suerte!

—Chica, después de esos mensajes que Jessica te dejó, pensé que nos evitarías como a la peste. ¡Pero mírate! —Alice se apartó e hizo un chequeo completo de su amiga—. ¡Estás ardiente!

—Absolutamente. ¿Qué te inspiró? —Los ojos de Angela se ensancharon—. ¿Vas a encontrarte con el tipo de la otra noche de nuevo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Podemos conocerlo?

Bella se movió incómoda.

—Cuéntanos cada pequeño y sucio detalle —exigió Alice—. Ni siquiera pude ver al afortunado, pero oí el rumor de que hace que magnífico suene como un insulto.

Bella luchó por encontrar alguna excusa para evitar contestar las preguntas y se disponía a gritar "¡Fuego!" a todo pulmón cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

—Bella, muchas gracias por aceptar encontrarte conmigo —Las tres mujeres se dieron vuelta ante el sonido de la voz de Jacob. Él no hizo caso de las amigas de Bella y la tomó por el codo—. Conseguí una mesa tranquila contra la pared donde podemos hablar.

Bella se congeló y se preguntó a qué poder supremo podría haber ofendido lo suficiente como para ponerla en esta situación._ "De todos los bares en todos los clubes de todo el mundo, mis amigas justo tenían que venir a éste."_ La situación llegaba a un nivel más alto de dolor irónico debido a que las mujeres sentadas a su lado odiaban a Jacob con vehemencia, incluso más de lo que Bella había sido capaz de odiarlo. Eso demostraba su lealtad, pero no presagiaba una reunión agradable.

— ¿Ah, hoy en día has aprendido a guardarlo en tus pantalones el tiempo suficiente para tener conversaciones, Jacob? —Alice sonrió con satisfacción, sin siquiera intentar esconder su desprecio.

—Jacob siempre ha sido bueno para conversar, Alice —dijo Angela. Cerca de Jacob, hasta la pequeña y dulce Angela se crispaba y se tornaba mordaz—. Con lo que tiene problemas es con decir la verdad.

Jacob fulminó con la mirada a las amigas de Bella, pero por una vez, mantuvo la boca cerrada y no se dejó arrastrar a una pelea. En cambio, se concentró en Bella y señaló una mesa al fondo del bar.

— ¿Vamos?

Bella se arriesgó a dar un rápido vistazo a sus amigas y registró sus expresiones de "¡Lucy, tienes que dar algunas explicaciones!" Tendrían que esperar hasta más tarde, porque no iba a renunciar a la oportunidad de tener a Jacob Black arrastrándose a sus pies en un lugar público. Había algunas cosas a las cuales una chica simplemente _no_ decía que no.

Ella aceptó con un murmullo, les envió a sus amigas una mirada de "después les cuento", y dejó que Jacob la guiara a su mesa. Mantuvo la cabeza en alto, los hombros erguidos y añadió un contoneo extra a sus caderas cuando su paso entre la muchedumbre la obligó a caminar delante de él. Deja que el imbécil babee, porque nunca más iba a poner un dedo sobre ella.

Lo gracioso era que no sintió los ojos de Jacob sobre ella. En cambio sintió la sensación casi táctil de la mirada de alguien más. Bella miró alrededor, esperando ver a Edward al acecho en algún sitio entre las sombras. No estaba allí, pero todavía podría haber jurado que sus dedos se deslizaron bajo su pelo y le acariciaron la nuca.

Ella desechó la sensación atribuyéndola a su imaginación, al menos hasta que sintió que la distintiva presión de una mano acariciaba su trasero y apretaba un glúteo afectuosamente. Ella brincó como unos veinte centímetros y miró alrededor, pero nadie estaba ni remotamente cerca para haberla tocado. Frunció el ceño, y la recorrió un temblor.

Jacob notó su temblor cuando sacó su silla, y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tienes frío?

—Para nada —dijo ella. Miró cautelosamente alrededor otra vez antes de deslizarse en la silla y volver su atención al hombre delante de ella. Sonrió tímidamente y aleteó sus pestañas hacia él—. De hecho, está algo caluroso aquí. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Jacob frunció el ceño.

—En realidad, pienso que está bastante confortable. Pero no me sorprendería que te estuvieras congelando en esa cosa.

"_¿Esa cosa?"_ No había esperado que Jacob se refiriera a la ropa más sexy que jamás haya usado como una cosa. Debería estar teniendo una reacción completamente diferente, una que implicara la pérdida de control de un músculo fino. Y tal vez jadear.

No lo vio jadear, pero sí sintió que el aliento de alguien rodeaba su oído y que una lengua caliente y áspera la tocaba para jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella se dio la vuelta tan rápido que casi se cayó de la silla.

"_Cuidado,_ gatita._ No querrás lastimarte por ser descuidada."_

"_Maldición, Edward,"_ dijo echando humo._ "No puedes acercarte sigilosamente a la gente __así__. __¡__Es descortés!"_

"_Ah, ¿en serio?" _ronroneó él._ "¿__Tan descortés__ como excitar a tu amante y luego abandonarlo insatisfecho mientras tú te duermes para recuperarte del orgasmo?"_ Ella sintió su mano deslizarse hacia arriba por su muslo y abrirse camino entre sus piernas, cubriendo su coño depilado, y sin embargo, el único hombre lo suficientemente cerca para tocarla era Jacob, que nerviosamente trituraba una servilleta de cóctel con sus dos muy visibles manos. En otras palabras, no la estaba tocando. "_¿Es tan descortés como esto, Isabella?"_

"_Edward, ahora no."_

Ella cambió de posición, suponiendo que si sus manos no estaban realmente allí, no podían afectarla a menos que ella lo permitiera. Simplemente fingiría que no sentía nada.

— ¿Estás bien, Bells? —Jacob frunció el ceño, mirándola de manera rara—. Tal vez esa cosa que llevas puesta es realmente demasiado apretada.

—Se llama vestido, Jacob, y difícilmente es indecente —Ella no hizo caso al modo en que los dedos imaginarios entre sus muslos habían comenzado a entrelazarse con su pelo púbico, y se concentró en Jacob. Las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron por el borde superior del corpiño, llamando la atención a la manera en que ahuecaba sus pechos y enfatizaba sus generosas curvas—. Algunos hombres piensan que me veo muy sexy en él.

Ella dejó la mano al nivel de su hombro y pasó los dedos sobre su piel desnuda de un lado a otro. La sensación se sintió agradablemente estimulante, pero no tan estimulante como los dedos que apresaron sus pezones.

"_¡Edward!"_ pensó ella, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente mientras sus muslos se apretaban con fuerza alrededor de la mano que se deslizaba desde sus rizos húmedos hasta los pétalos fuertemente cerrados de su coño._ "__¡Aquí no!"_

—Provocativa sería una palabra mejor —Jacob frunció el ceño, la voz alejó su mente del toque fantasma de Edward y la devolvió a la realidad—. Nunca pensé que estuvieras involucrada en esas cosas exhibicionistas, Bells.

Ella escuchó la risa de Edward.

—Y yo no sabía que estabas involucrado con tu secretaria, sobre todo no tan literalmente —dijo bruscamente Bella, blasfemando su hiperactiva imaginación y su amante psíquico sexualmente obsesionado. Ella echó otro vistazo alrededor del sitio, segura que Edward debía estar fisgoneando en algún lugar cercano, pero todavía no podía verlo.

Frunciendo el ceño, se dio vuelta y llamó la atención del camarero (lo que no fue difícil, ya que tenía los ojos fijos en su pecho) y señaló la botella de cerveza en la mesa de al lado. Si así iban a ser las cosas esta noche, definitivamente necesitaba un trago, aunque se convirtiera en una alcohólica.

—Supongo que ambos necesitábamos aprender un poco más sobre el otro.

"_Yo sé muchas cosas sobre ti,_ gatita._ ¿Las enumero?"_

Bella escuchó la suave amenaza en esas palabras e hizo un esfuerzo desesperado por fijar su atención en Jacob. La bola de lodo ni siquiera tuvo la gracia de parecer incómodo ante su comentario. En cambio, se encogió de hombros y hurgó en su bolsillo buscando un cigarrillo. Bella siempre había odiado que fumara, así que la hizo sentir mejor que él mantuviera ese pequeño hábito tan repulsivo. La hizo sentir superior. Y menos propensa a hacer algo estúpido, como ser agradable con él.

"_Creo que puedo garantizar que estarás demasiado ocupada para prestar mucha atención a ese muchacho, Isabella. __¿Te lo demuestro?"_

Antes de que su mente pudiera formar una respuesta coherente, los dedos de él se movieron desde el medio de sus piernas. Ella tuvo tiempo para una exhalación de alivio antes de que sus muslos fueran descruzados y abiertos ampliamente bajo la mesa y los dedos fantasmas fueran reemplazados por una lengua igualmente invisible.

Dientes invisibles mordisquearon su dilatado clítoris, y la voz ronca y sensual de Edward habló dentro de su mente._ "No estas pensando en él ahora, ¿verdad, Isabella?"_

"_¿Quién?"_

Edward rió entre dientes en su mente incluso mientras su lengua la acariciaba ávidamente entre sus piernas, extendiendo sus jugos a lo largo de su hendidura y bebiendo avariciosamente el excedente.

Las manos de Bella se sujetaron con fuerza al borde de la mesa, y apretó los dientes para evitar ponerse bizca. Sólo la total fuerza de voluntad y el miedo a humillarse en público le impidió exteriorizar los gemidos que se acumulaban constantemente en su garganta.

—Bueno, el caso es, Bells —siguió Jacob, ajeno a la tensión en su cara y al apretón en el borde de la mesa que dejaba sus nudillos blancos—. Siento... He sentido... desde que dejé el apartamento, he sentido... como que algo faltaba. Como que dejé una parte de mí.

Bella no escuchaba una maldita palabra de lo que él decía. En cambio, oyó la malvada voz de Edward susurrando en su mente, diciéndole todas las cosas que quería hacerle a su cuerpo, con su cuerpo, dentro de su cuerpo. Ella escuchó el sonido desigual de la respiración de él y el ruido sordo e inestable del latido de su propio corazón. Y sobre todo eso, su mente oía el sonido mojado y hambriento de la lengua de Edward y sus labios sorbiendo ruidosamente de su mojado coño.

"_¡Edward!_ suplicó ella._ No puedes. ¡Ah, Dios, no puedes hacer esto aquí!"_

La lengua trabajó con más fuerza sobre su carne, rodeando su clítoris y estimulando su centro palpitante. Los dientes rozaron sus labios hinchados, y ella sintió sus dedos presionar contra su apertura, exigiendo rendición.

—Justo el otro día —siguió Jacob—, finalmente caí en la cuenta de que había hecho algo realmente estúpido. De hecho, creo que cometí el error más grande de mi vida.

El error más grande de la vida de Bella había sido provocar a Edward. Ahora lo sabía, lo sabía en cada tenso músculo de su cuerpo mientras emprendía una guerra desesperada y silenciosa por impedir que el placer se notara en su cara o en su voz. Si dejaba que su autocontrol se escapara incluso un poco, se retorcería en el suelo y rogaría por ser follada hasta que terminara siendo víctima de una violación grupal o una nueva paciente en Bellevue.

"_¡Edward, no puedo! No hagas esto, por favor."_

Ella bajó su cabeza, cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras los dedos fantasmas penetraban profundamente en su coño, curvándose hacia delante para frotar con fuerza el punto sensible en la pared anterior de su vagina. Ella siguió hasta que se desmoronó y suplicó.

— ¡Detente!

Jacob lo malinterpretó completamente. Incluso creía que ella podía recordar su existencia.

—No, espera. Déjame terminar —El hombre moreno estiró el brazo a través de la mesa y agarró su mano y le dio un suave apretón—. Bella, te necesito...

"_Yo te necesito más,_gatita," susurró Edward._ "Necesito que te corras ahora. Córrete para mí,_ gatita._ Quiero verte."_

"_¡Sí! ¡Ah, Edward!"_ Bella inclinó su cabeza, mordió su mejilla hasta que doliera y luchó por mantenerse completamente quieta mientras su cuerpo se tensaba con la fuerza de su clímax. Obligó a su cara a no levantarse, porque no había manera de que fuera capaz de controlar su rubor o la mirada en sus ojos. La experiencia la excitó más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado jamás. Cualquiera que mirara su rostro sabría lo que le pasaba.

"_Tranquila,_ gatita._ No permitiré que nadie vea tu placer. Esta_ es_ una__ imagen__ reservada sólo para mis ojos. __No te preocupes. Siempre te cuidaré."_

Ella pudo controlar su respiración justo a tiempo para oír las pocas últimas palabras de Jacob.

—… para devolverme el anillo de mi abuela.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

— ¿Qué?

Era imposible que hubiera escuchado correctamente. Evidentemente demasiado sexo había freído su cerebro, pero si pudiera concentrarse en estar furiosa con Jacob, no le haría nada precipitado a Edward. Como tramar y ejecutar diabólicamente su asesinato.

—El anillo de mi abuela —repitió Jacob, con tono impaciente—. Es una reliquia de familia. Ella quería que se lo dé a mi esposa. Nunca debería habértelo dado después de su funeral.

Bella se alejó de él como si repentinamente hubiera desarrollado llagas que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Si tan sólo el destino fuera así de amable.

— ¿Y ahora quieres que te lo devuelva? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —De todas las maneras para arruinar el brillo postcoital, esta tenía que estar entre las más miserables—. ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

Jacob la miró como si le faltaran algunos tornillos.

—Bells, era el anillo de Abuelita. Ella quería pasárselo a sus hijos y nietos. Obviamente, no voy a tenerlos contigo. Creo que lo justo es que me lo devuelvas.

Él sonaba casi como si tratara de ser lógico sobre todo el asunto. ¡Lógico! Si no tenía cuidado, ella haría que le fuera imposible engendrar niños jamás. Con nadie. Simplemente estaba harta de toda la especie masculina. Hacía que estuviera más decidida a verlos morir.

—Muy bien, Jacob Black, yo te daré algo —siseó entre dientes. Bajó de un salto de su taburete, ignorando las manos invisibles que bajaron su dobladillo hasta parámetros legales, y plantó las manos en sus caderas—. Te daré un infierno de maldiciones por ser el imbécil insensible e inmaduro que eres. ¡Sé de qué se trata realmente todo esto! Es esa secretaria, ¿verdad? O es alguna otra niña insípida que compra tus halagos y tus mentiras justo como yo solía hacerlo. ¡Pero eres tan superficial que no te das cuenta lo vulgar que es esto! Eres tan imbécil…

— ¿Por qué, por seguir adelante? —Su expresión fue de vulnerable y conciliatoria a mordaz en menos tiempo del que le llevó a ella apretar los dientes—. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que te estás comportando como una perra delirante sobre esto, Bells. Estás celosa porque yo he seguido adelante y he encontrado una nueva relación, y tú ni siquiera puedes conseguir un hombre cuando te vistes como una puta callejera barata.

A esa altura la gente comenzaba a notar su discusión. Unos minutos atrás ninguno de ellos había notado que la estaba comiendo un invento de su imaginación pero Bella estaba demasiado enojada como para importarle. Sin mencionar a Jacob que no amainaba su ira tratando de hacerla ver como la patética. Es verdad que al menos la mitad de su cólera debería ser dirigida a Edward, pero él permaneció fuera de vista y Jacob estaba allí parado, viéndose demasiado accesible.

— ¡Tú deberías saber sobre putas, teniendo en cuenta cuántas te has follado! —gruñó ella, dando un paso hacia delante hasta tener que inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo—. ¡Para tu información la mitad de los hombres en este bar matarían por irse a casa conmigo esta noche, así que no me digas que no puedo conseguir un hombre, Jacob Black!

—Sobre todo no cuando tu hombre podría encontrar semejante comentario insultante.

* * *

><p><em><span>N.A: Lo siento por ese final, no es tan malo dado que actualizo a diario xD<span>_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nueve**

Edward deslizó su brazo alrededor de Isabella en una repetición de la noche anterior en el club Godo y fulminó con la mirada al pequeño y arrogante hombre que estaba parado delante de ellos. Podía sentir el calor de la cólera de su mujer mientras estaba parada tiesa y distante bajo su abrazo, pero lo primero era lo primero.

—He oído mucho sobre usted, Sr. Black. Nada de ello ha sido bueno —Había leído de este insecto de hombre de la mente de Isabella. Los recuerdos de ella lo tentaban a repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro con algo violento y permanente para enseñar al hombre una lección, pero no quería perder el tiempo—. En el futuro, sugiero que se abstenga de insultar a Isabella. De hecho, sugiero que se mantenga muy lejos de ella. ¿Está claro?

Él dio un toque en la mente del moreno sólo lo justo para encontrar que su carácter era tan repugnante como había esperado. También vio al tonto pensando en resistirse a él, una idea que Edward aplastó despiadadamente. Sus ojos estrechados, se extendió un poco más profundo en la mente de Black y se metió, creando presión como una mano cerrándose sobre la garganta del humano. Desde donde Bella estaba parada, él sabía que parecía tranquilo y controlado, pero su mensaje se hundió lentamente en la conciencia de Black. El humano observó a Edward con miedo y horror crecientes.

—Pregunté si me entendía, Sr. Black.

Él expulsó la pregunta con un tono que sonaba como un ronroneo, pero se sentía como una amenaza.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, vio el temblor de Isabella. Jacob temblaba también, pero por una razón completamente diferente.

—Sí. Seguro. Lo que quiera, hombre. Tengo que irme.

Y con esa elocuente estocada de despedida, el degenerado Jacob Black giró la cola y corrió. Muy lejos, de hecho.

Bella lo miró volar con una sonrisa que hablaba mucho menos de humor y mucho más de matanza. Una matanza realmente sangrienta. Edward apenas tuvo tiempo para vigorizarse antes de que ella girara esa sonrisa hacia él.

Parecía más bien un gruñido.

—Nunca he estado tan furiosa en toda mi vida —siseó ella, dando una paso hacia él hasta que estuvieron pie contra pie. Ella tuvo que estirar el cuello para alzar la vista hacia él, pero ni siquiera pareció notarlo—. ¿Qué_ mierda _creías que hacías? ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto en un lugar público!

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon para reflejar los de ella mientras él luchaba contra su propia furia.

Supo de los proyectos de ella en el instante en que despertó, pero una vez que la llamarada inicial de rabia había pasado, él se había reído de su veta vengativa. Era cosa de confiar en su Isabella para que tomara una oportunidad que cualquier otra mujer habría usado en una reconciliación y usarla para convertir a un hombre confiado en el nudo de su venganza.

Lo que no le gustaba era pensar que ella negaría el placer que le había dado y el nudo con el que ella lo había atado esa tarde con su pequeño espectáculo delante del espejo del dormitorio.

Él había estado apenas despierto, saboreando el primer destello de la vuelta de la conciencia cuando su imagen lo golpeó. Sabía que ella había encontrado su nota, la había visto en su dormitorio pensando en el vestido que le había dicho que se pusiera y en su cita con Black. Su cólera inicial apenas había decaído cuando la había molestado con comentarios tontos y amenazas vacías. Él nunca había sospechado lo que ella le haría.

Se marchó cuando ella lo pidió y había andado contento a la deriva en el mundo irreal entre el sueño y la vigilia cuando ella lo había atraído al camino entre sus mentes. Él recordó su placer al saber que ella lo había buscado. El sentimiento había durado sólo hasta que se despojó de su ropa y se puso a sacarlo de su mente.

Incluso ahora, horas más tarde, su cuerpo todavía palpitaba con el recuerdo. Su pene había estado duro desde su levantamiento, ¿Y ella tenía el nervio para castigarlo por excitarla para realizar otra de sus fantasías secretas?

—Yo no lanzaría piedras en tu lugar, Isabella —gruñó, sus ojos chispeando hacia ella, su mandíbula encajada—. Deberías estar agradecida de que haya permitido que vinieras. O quizás habrías preferido que yo te dejara hambrienta y dolorida durante_ cuatro horas_ mientras arreglaba la cita con las otras mujeres.

Él agarró su mano y la forzó a abrir su palma contra su ingle. Su erección palpitaba contra el dril de algodón apretado que la cubría.

— ¿Te habría gustado eso, Isabella? —gruñó—. ¿Te habría gustado?

Ella examinó sus ojos, y debió haber visto algo allí que la asustó, porque un poco de la furia se alejó de su expresión, y se ablandó. Su mano se movió y moldeó su pene, acariciando su gruesa longitud a través de la tela.

—No, supongo que no —confesó, su voz sólo un poco más gentil.

Antes de que él pudiera tomar su admisión por rendición, ella aumentó su apretón hasta que su mano en su pene se volvió tanto una amenaza como una promesa.

—Pero aún así no creo que sea una excusa para lo que me hiciste —Su mirada se concentró en la de él, y el tono serio de su voz se emparejó con su expresión—. No me agrada el sexo público, Edward. Prefiero que lo que compartimos permanezca privado de aquí en adelante. ¿Entiendes?

Edward asintió con la cabeza gravemente. Su Isabella tenía fuerza y coraje. Lo hizo admirarla tanto más.

—Entiendo,_ gatita._

—Bien —Sus labios se ablandaron en una sonrisa, y sus ojos destellaron con humor—. Ahora puedo decirte cuán perfecto fue ver lo que le hiciste a Jacob. Nunca había estado tan contenta.

Edward se rió entre dientes. La verdad, parecía recordar varios momentos de la noche anterior cuando ella había parecido estar muy contenta.

Bella alzó la vista hacia él, y sus ojos se estrecharon.

—No me mires así, macho —le advirtió—. Sólo porque aclaramos el asunto no quiere decir que no tengamos otras cosas serias sobre las que hablar. Espero que estés bien despierto y planeando permanecer de esa manera hasta que yo haya terminado hacer de ti una nueva persona.

—Cálmate,_ gatita —_murmuró él, las amenazas furiosas y vacías de ella lo divertían.

Su pequeño gatito podía ser tan feroz.

—Hablaremos tanto como quieras, pero de seguro que preferirías hacerlo en la intimidad. ¿O me equivoco?

Bella gruñó.

—Pensé que no. Ven —Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella y la giró hacia la puerta, pero no llegaron mucho más lejos.

—Bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

La interrupción vino de Jessica, una figura que él había conocido en su mayor parte cuando había examinado cuidadosamente los pensamientos de su Isabella. Ella estaba de pie frente a ellos, bloqueando su paso a la puerta.

—Bella, querida, ¿no vas a presentarme a tu nuevo amigo? —La voz de Jessica, baja y melódica, y su expresión, un caramelo, su sonrisa caliente, puso furiosa a Bella. Edward podía leer la inquietud de su amante en su mente y su cuerpo.

—Um, seguro —refunfuñó. Edward siguió la mirada de ella que iba desde su amiga del último club nocturno y el teléfono móvil que estaba encima de la de barra entre ellos.

_Soplonas,_ oyó que Bella pensaba.

—Jessica, este es Edward Cullen. Edward, esta es mi amiga Jessica Stanley.

—Un placer —murmuró Edward, cogiendo la mano de Jessica e inclinándose ligeramente sobre ella. Los ojos de la morena se estrecharon al notar el gesto.

—Seguro que lo es —dijo ella, su tono desdeñoso—. Parece que has dejado una verdadera impresión en nuestra amiga, considerando que la conociste anoche.

La boca de Edward se contrajo. Incluso sin leer su mente, podía sentir el impulso protector irradiando de la delgada figura de Jessica. La amiga de Bella era bella, con una apariencia oscura ligeramente exótica, que irradiaba confianza, sexo y dinero. Estaba parada sobre sus tacones italianos de casi quince centímetros, y él sabía que su vestido de cuero negro tenía etiqueta de algún diseñador exclusivo. Jessica era la clase de mujer a la cual Edward se habría sentido atraído en el pasado, fuerte, agresiva y apasionada, pero Edward había descubierto recientemente una decidida preferencia por las suaves y encantadoras morenas.

—Yo soy el que ha sido impresionado, Srta. Stanley. Estoy seguro que comprende que su amiga es una mujer notable.

Bella dio un paso hacia delante como si quisiera recordarles su presencia.

—Y tiene una célula cerebral o dos y trabajando juntas, sin mencionar con una lengua en la boca —bufó ella, fulminándolos con la mirada a los dos. — ¿Qué está mal con ustedes?

—No hay nada mal, Bella —dijo Jessica, apretando los labios y levantando la barbilla—. Yo simplemente tenía curiosidad por conocer al hombre que habías conocido en el club anoche. No es propio de ti llevarte extraños. Por lo general tienes sentido común.

Edward sofocó una sonrisita.

—He visto que Isabella tiene el sentido común perfecto. Así como muchas otras… intrigantes calidades.

Incapaz de resistirse, él colocó su mano en la cadera de Bella y se removió, lo justo para entretenerse viendo la reacción de Jessica. Ella no lo decepcionó.

—Solía tener un perfecto sentido común —escupió Jessica, sus ojos oscuros helados mientras fulminaba con la mirada la mano de Edward—. Pero he visto muy poco de ello en este momento.

Edward sintió que Isabella se ponía rígida bajo su mano.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —exigió Isabella, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y fulminando con la mirada a su amiga.

—Eso significa que hay algo seriamente mal contigo, Bells —Jessica igualó su mirada furiosa con una mirada furiosa propia.

Edward podía leer la preocupación bajo el enojado ataque, pero no creyó que a Isabella le importara el motivo.

—No hay nada mal conmigo, Jessica. Y aun si lo hubiera, no sería de ninguna manera asunto tuyo. Soy una mujer adulta. Puedo cuidar de mi misma.

— ¡Entonces demuéstralo no dejando que un cretino se tome libertades en público como si fueras un pedazo de la carne!

Edward no había planeado estar entre las dos mujeres —no había vivido todo ese tiempo haciendo cosas tan estúpidas— pero tampoco estaría allí parado y miraría a Jessica insultar a su Isabella. Se puso rígido al oír sus palabras y tocó su mente, buscando una entrada.

—Edward no se toma demasiadas libertades, pero aun si lo hiciera, ¿a ti qué te importa? —Isabella continuó—. ¡Tal vez me gusta que se tome libertades! ¡Tal vez no me importa lo que piensas de mí o de los hombres con los que he salido!

"_Hombre,"_ corrigió Edward, enviando al pensamiento firmemente en la mente de Bella, dividiendo brevemente su atención entre las dos mujeres._ "Has salido sólo con un hombre, Isabella. Yo."_

Vio a Isabella poner los ojos en blanco, y se tragó una sonrisa, girando su atención una vez más a Jessica. Ella tenía una mente sorprendentemente fuerte con unas protecciones naturales impresionantes. Sondeó rápidamente buscando alguna debilidad, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo comprender que no podía deslizarse silenciosamente en su mente en medio de un lugar público. Ella requería más fuerza, lo que significaba que su mejor estrategia sería retirarse.

Edward se dio vuelta lejos de Jessica y apretó la cadera de Isabella suavemente.

—Quizás deberíamos marcharnos,_ gatita —_murmuró—. No creo que tu amiga aprecie nuestra compañía.

Isabella envió una última mirada furiosa a Jessica y dejó a Edward que la impulsara hacia la puerta.

—Tal vez tienes razón, Edward. Podemos marcharnos si estás listo.

Jessica casi gritó.

— ¡Y tal vez estás fuera de quicio! ¿Te escuchas a ti misma, verdad? Suenas a la clase de imbécil tonta que siempre has odiado. ¡Conoces a este hombre desde hace veinticuatro horas y ya le dejas controlarte como si no pudieras pensar por ti misma! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Isabella no hizo caso de su amiga y caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás. Edward la condujo con su mano en la cadera, pero él no tenía completamente su autocontrol. Justo antes de que salieran del área de la barra, miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro a Jessica. Muy conscientemente, dejó que su máscara de cortés control resbalara y le mostró una vislumbre de las cosas que él guardaba dentro.

Él no creyó que ella le haría frente otra vez.

.

.

.

Bella había dejado de lado la conversación con Edward acerca de su fisgoneo mental y sus tendencias dictatoriales. Tres minutos después de que volvieran a su apartamento él la tenía desnuda, extendida y cubierta, con el rostro hacia abajo, sobre su lado del colchón mientras él la torturaba cariñosamente, introduciendo sus dedos en su húmedo calor. En ese momento, decirle que no le gustaba cuando él trataba de controlarla parecía un poco hipócrita. Casi se odió para el modo en que él podía hacerla jadear.

— ¡Edward! —Ella jadeó su nombre como una palabra mágica y afirmo sus manos contra la cama, empujando sus caderas atrás contra él. La mano que descansaba en el desnivel de su espalda y la sostenía en el lugar presionó firmemente para mantenerla quieta.

"_¿Qué quieres,_ gatita?"

Ella oyó su voz, no importando con cuanta fuerza ella trataba de bloquearlo. Ella podía rodear sus pensamientos con un alambre de púas mental, pero de alguna manera Edward podía pasar directamente y nunca sentir un rasguño. Su defensa se desmoronaban alrededor de él, y el pensamiento la aterrorizó. ¿Y si Jessica tenía razón? ¿Podría simplemente yacer de espaldas y dejar que Edward la convirtiera en un pequeño y monótono juguete sexual?

Él sacó su mano de su calor pegajoso, y ella gimió._ "Dime,_ gatita._ Quiero oír lo que me decías."_

Él quería hacerla rogar, y una parte de Bella gritó en protesta, pero la exigente carne entre sus piernas ahogó la rebelión.

—A ti, Edward. Te deseo.

Su susurro se convirtió en un silbido sobresaltado y luego en un gemido de placer cuando Edward recompensó su confesión con un golpe caliente de su lengua entre sus muslos. Ella tembló y tuvo que cerrar las rodillas para mantenerse derecha. Edward había resbalado para arrodillarse detrás de ella, y la sujetó con manos en las caderas, fijándolos firmemente a la cama mientras él la conducía lentamente fuera de raciocinio.

"_Sabes _tan_ dulce,_ gatita._ Dulce, picante y deliciosa."_

Esto se sentía mil veces más intenso que su fantasmal toque en la barra, y casi la mató oírlo hablar con su negra voz mágica mientras su lengua bebía a lengüetadas de su coño y hacía pequeños círculos alrededor de su clítoris. Su aliento se transformó en indefensos jadeos. Arqueó su espalda sin control, inclinando sus caderas para darle mejor acceso a su adolorida carne.

"_Eso es. Una buena muchacha."_ Él le canturreó, sus manos resbalando de sus caderas a sus muslos, agarrándolos y forzándolos a abrirse más. Su lengua la presionó más firmemente, y él mantuvo sus manos afirmadas justo encima de sus rodillas.

Bella presionó su frente contra el colchón y apretó sus ojos con fuerza. Quería acercarse más, quería alejarse. Su boca se alimentaba de ella, bebía su dulzor y la presionaba más y más rápido hacia su clímax. Él pareció sentir exactamente el momento cuando sus lameduras en broma se volvieron insoportables, y su lengua apretó más fuerte contra ella. Se arrimó más y encontró su clítoris. Saludando el hinchado nudo con un movimiento rápido de su lengua, él lo tomó suavemente entre sus dientes y chupó. La sensación la privó de su capacidad de razonar, la capacidad de estar de pie. Su cuerpo cojeó y tembló. Edward agarró sus piernas y afirmó sus hombros contra la parte de atrás de sus rodillas, fijándola contra la cama.

Ella trató de pedirle que la follara, que entrara en ella y la montara con fuerza, pero no podía hablar. Todo lo que podía hacer era gemir y gritar y rezar pidiendo piedad. Él no le dio nada.

Él pellizcó ligeramente su clítoris, enviando una bola de placer y dolor a través de ella.

Ella gritó, el sonido un poco más que un temblor del aire.

"_Dime,_ gatita."

Ella no podía hablar, apenas podía pensar, pero Edward la oiría._ "Necesito que me jodas. ¡Por favor fóllame, Edward!"_

Él la pellizcó otra vez, calmando la picadura con su inteligente lengua._ "No. Dime que me perteneces. Dime que eres mía. Dime que no habrá otro hombre que te tocará_."

"_¡Sí! ¡Dios, sí! Nadie más. Soy tuya. ¡Te pertenezco, Edward!"_

Edward gruñó su satisfacción y empujó tres largos dedos profundamente en su avaro coño. Era todo lo que Bella necesitaba.

Ella se corrió, su cuerpo entero apretado y tembloroso. Su espalda se arqueó, y sus caderas se apretaron contra él y su mente estuvo en blanco y vacía. No sabía nada aparte de Edward y el placer que la atravesaba. Ni siquiera supo de la aguda picadura de sus colmillos o su áspero gruñido de placer cuando su sangre mezclada con sus jugos se deslizaba dulcemente hacia abajo por su garganta.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Diez**

Bella despertó la mañana siguiente algo meditabunda.

Edward la había mantenido demasiado ocupada la noche anterior como para que pudiera pensar en las cosas que Jessica le había dicho en el bar, pero las recordaba ahora. De hecho, fueron los primeros pensamientos en su cabeza cuando abrió los ojos y bizqueó hacia la luz del sol de la mañana. Cuando él no estaba allí para nublar sus pensamientos con lujuria, Bella podía confesar que realmente parecía actuar de manera diferente alrededor de Edward. De alguna manera él sacaba a la luz cosas de ella que había estado intentado con fuerza pretender que no estaban en su interior, para empezar.

Bella se consideraba una mujer fuerte, independiente. Se mantenía a sí misma, pensaba por sí misma, actuaba por sí misma. Creía que las mujeres debían tener los mismos derechos y oportunidades que los hombres y nunca deberían permitirse ser tratadas como si no los tuvieran. Si la presionasen, se habría autodenominado una feminista moderna, una mujer que apreciaba a los hombres, pero no los necesitaba para completarla o guiarla o decirle qué hacer.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien cuándo Edward tomaba el control? La asustaba que el temperamento de él y sus tendencias dictatoriales la hicieran sentir tan segura y apreciada. Debería estar en guardia contra su actitud, no suspirando de alegría cuando él tomaba la carga y la arreglaba a ella y a su vida para que se acomodaran a él. Cuando sentía su cuerpo contra el suyo, todo tenía perfecto sentido, pero ahora, a la brillante luz del día, ella tenía que pensar que Jessica podía tener un punto. Tal vez debería recelar la personalidad autocrática de Edward.

Ella rumió el asunto mientras se arrastraba de la cama y se ponía su bata.

Nuevamente, sus músculos dolían en un gráfico recordatorio de la noche anterior, aunque esta vez podía añadir la falta de sueño a su problema. No sólo el demandante apetito de Edward la había mantenido despierta ya pasada su hora de acostarse, sino que una vez que él se había permitido dormir, ella había flotado en algunos sueños realmente inquietantes.

Había imaginado que estaban de vuelta en el Mausoleo, sólo que esta vez bailaban juntos, completamente desnudos en la atestada pista de baile. El sueño había sido tan verdadero que había sentido la textura de su piel contra la de ella, la superficie fresca del suelo de madera bajo sus pies.

En su sueño él la rodeaba y abrumaba, tal como lo hacía en la vida real. Se habían balanceado a un ritmo lento, hipnótico, mientras la gente alrededor de ellos seguía un ritmo de música frenética, industrial que ella no podía oír. No hacían caso de los demás, totalmente envueltos el uno en el otro mientras bailaban. Pero el baile había cambiado, y del modo metamórfico de los sueños, en el instante siguiente él había estado presionándose dentro de ella.

Hicieron el amor allí en la pista de baile. Ella había sentido que las manos de Edward se deslizaban hacia abajo por la curva de su trasero y la levantaba, y ella había abrigado sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y había descendido hacia su pene que esperaba.

Nadie en el sueño prestó alguna atención mientras Bella y Edward hacían el amor en el medio. Los clientes del club se habían arremolinado alrededor de la pareja en un mar de calor y color, pero todo en lo Bella había sido capaz de concentrarse había sido en los profundos y negros ojos de Edward. Lo había mirado mientras él empujaba dentro y fuera de ella hasta que se había sentido mareada y caliente y temblaba al borde del orgasmo. En su sueño, había seguido mirándolo fijamente hasta que él abrió su boca, y ella pudo ver sus dientes caninos alargarse y afilarse hasta que se convirtieron en colmillos. Cuando él bajó su cabeza y hundió sus dientes en su garganta, el dolor caliente y penetrante la había llevado al borde, y se había corrido, su coño bebiendo avariciosamente su semen mientras la boca de él consumía avariciosamente la sangre de ella.

El sueño se había desvanecido lentamente, de la misma manera que el orgasmo, pero las imágenes se quedaron con ella toda la noche. Incluso después de que hubiera despertado, todavía podía sentir su boca succionando en su garganta y sus dientes sosteniéndola en el lugar mientras él se alimentaba.

Esto es lo que conseguía yendo a clubes Góticos y fantasear con vampiros, se reprendió, dirigiéndose a la cocina a hacer el desayuno. Un psiquiatra probablemente adoraría una trascripción de ese sueño, pero Bella lo había soñado a última hora la noche anterior, agotada por el sexo y la tensión persistente de su confrontación con Jessica. Aparentemente su inconsciente pensaba que podría haber algo de verdad en la acusación de su amiga de que el control de Edward sobre ella podía ser poco saludable antes que sólo increíble.

Ella puso una rebanada de pan en la tostadora y estaba midiendo el café par la cafetera cuando alguien golpeó enérgicamente en la puerta principal. Frunciendo el ceño, puso la cestilla de goteo automática en su lugar, apretó el botón y cruzó hacia la puerta. Comprobando la mirilla, suspiró y apoyó su frente contra la fresca madera. La Inquisición había llegado.

Abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejar pasar a sus amigas a la sala de estar. Ella iba ya de camino al dormitorio antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellas.

—El café se está haciendo, y hay donuts en el congelador. Ya que voy directo al interrogatorio, maldita sea si voy a hacerlo desnuda.

— ¡Pero apuesto que terminaste desnuda anoche! —La broma de Rosalie y el sonido de risas la siguieron todo el camino por el pasillo.

Cuando salió nuevamente del dormitorio, todavía con los pies descalzos, pero ahora vestía jeans y un top tejido de color rojo, su apartamento olía como una tienda de comestibles preparados de la manera judía y sonaba como una revisión Chippendale.

Sus amigos habían rechazado la diminuta cocina y habían puesto el café, la fruta y las tostadas en la mesa de centro. Alguien había desenterrado la mantequilla, el queso cremoso y dos sabores de mermelada, y Angela estaba colocando un sartén lleno de huevos revueltos cuando levantó la mirada y vio a Bella.

—Alguien parece bien ejercitada —Ella sonrió abiertamente.

Alice colocó una porción de huevos en un plato, añadió la mitad del pan que Bella había tostado y se la dio.

—Siéntate. Come. Conversa.

— ¿Con la boca llena?

—No se haga la lista con nosotras, señorita Swan —advirtió Rosalie—. Tiene una historia que contarnos y no nos marcharemos hasta que la oigamos.

Bella no estaba segura de querer hablar de Edward ahora mismo. Lanzando un suspiro teatral, tomó un asiento en un sillón y equilibró el plato en su regazo.

—Erase una vez…

Ella se movió justo antes de que una rebanada de naranja le golpeara la frente.

—Inténtalo otra vez, Bells. Y esta vez salta directamente a la parte del sexo caliente.

La orden de Alice derrotó la estrategia de sabelotodo, pero Bella no quería compartir los detalles de las dos noches anteriores con sus amigas, sobre todo no con Jessica. No importando cuán cercanas estuvieran, no podía sentirse cómoda pintándoles un cuadro de las experiencias más eróticas de su vida.

Y todavía no quería abrir la discusión con Jessica sobre sus acciones acerca de Edward. En vez de responderles, se encogió de hombros y movió los huevos alrededor del plato.

—Eso es más o menos lo que es. Tuvimos sexo caliente. Él se fue a casa.

Un coro de gemidos y quejas resonó por el apartamento.

—Un poco menos que cuento para despertar —Jessica se apoyó contra el brazo de su silla, directamente frente a Bella, y tomó una taza de café con sus manos de manicura—. Hemos hablado acerca de verte a ti y a tu Edward juntos los dos días recién pasados. Creo que buscábamos un poco más de detalles sobre tu… relación, Isabella, nombres cariñosos, posiciones, dimensiones.

"¿Dos noches del sexo asombroso es igual a una relación?"

Las demás se rieron, y Bella se sonrojó tan roja como su blusa, pero todavía mantenía un respetablemente convincente ceño fruncido.

—Si quieren detalles, llamen a un número novecientos.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo cuándo te tenemos aquí mismo? Gratis, más barato que cinco con noventa y nueve el minuto.

—Pero no estoy aquí para satisfacer sus intereses lascivos.

—Por supuesto que lo estás —Jessica bebió a sorbos su café y observó a Bella por encima del borde. Su mirada fija se cerró en el costado del cuello de Bella, y sus ojos se estrecharon—. ¿Qué es lo que hay en tu cuello, Isabella?

— ¿Qué es qué?

La mano de Bella fue reflexivamente al punto que capturaba el interés de Jessica, pero no sintió nada.

—Bien, eso es lo que llamo pruebas —Rosalie quería ver y saltó para quitar la mano de Bella. Contempló el cuello de su amiga tanto tiempo y tan atentamente que Alice se rió.

— ¿Qué buscas?

—Señales de colmillos —contestó Rosalie, sonriendo abiertamente—. Quería ver si Bella tal vez se consiguió un vampiro de verdad.

Bella se sonrojó cuando recordó su sueño.

—No molestes —refunfuñó, apartando a su amiga.

—Me parece una variedad de jardín de mordisco amoroso —dijo Angela—. No exactamente sofisticado, pero estoy segura que esto le añadió algo al momento. ¿Cierto, Bells?

Bella se movió incómodamente y puso su mano con fuerza sobre la contusión. Había notado la marca ayer por la mañana mientras se vestía, lo cual era extraño, porque no podía recordar el momento en que Edward la había marcado. Todavía tenía que decirle que terminara con esa actuación de vampiro, sobre todo después de su sueño.

—Bueno, por eso fuimos allí, ¿verdad? Se suponía que yo conseguía mi Fantasía con un tipo estilo vampiro. Lo hice, y está hecho. ¿Quién es la siguiente?

—No tan rápido, Bells —dijo Rosalie, levantando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho—. No te quitarás esto tan fácilmente. Parte de la Fantasía era compartir las noticias con tus amigas, y proporcionar una completa evaluación. Todavía queremos detalles.

—No creo que Bells tenga que decirnos algo que no quiere —interrumpió Jessica. Sorprendió a Bella por su defensa, pero en ese punto, Bella se habría alegrado de recibir ayuda de Genghis Khan y las hordas Mongolas.

—Gracias, Je...

—Porque no creo que la aventura de Bella cuente como su fantasía. Todavía tiene que preocuparse de eso.

Bella se puso pálida.

— ¿Qué? Pero no puedes inventarme otra Fantasía. Quiero decir, yo ya tengo mi Fantasía. Quiero decir, Edward era…

—No era parte del juego —declaró Jessica—. Yo tenía a alguien que se ocuparía de tus dos fantasías, Isabella, pero no te quedaste lo suficiente para encontrarlo. Por lo tanto, perdiste tu Fantasía.

— ¡No perdí nada! Edward y yo...

—No me importa si tu nuevo amigo llevaba puesta una capa negra, colmillos plásticos y te hizo llamarlo "amo". Él no era tu Fantasía, entonces no cuenta.

La camisa de Bella palideció al lado de sus mejillas ardientes.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Él lo hizo! —Rosalie se puso de pie e hizo un poco del baile de la victoria delante del sofá—. El hombre de Bella realizó todas sus fantasías, y nosotras ni siquiera nos involucramos. ¡Eso es, muchacha!

Su apetito se había ido, Bella dejó su plato en la mesa y observó el cuarto para ver si había espacio para esconderse.

—Guau, Bells. ¡Es tan perfecto! Ninguna de nosotras fue capaz de conseguir nuestras fantasías sin un poco de ayuda. Y aquí tú vas y nos haces volar del agua —Angela sonrió abiertamente y le hizo un signo con los pulgares—. Supongo que no necesitarás nuestra ayuda después de todo.

—No nos precipitemos, Angela —Jessica puso su taza vacía a un lado—. Bella puede haber logrado que un par de sus fantasías se realizaran, pero eso no era un Fantasía oficial. Todas hemos tenido citas fuera de nuestra Fantasía, y no importa lo que pasara con ellas. Son sólo las Fantasías organizadas las que cuentan. Después de todo, no podemos comprobarlo con Edward, y ¿cómo podemos sabemos que Bella no miente acerca del S&M sólo para sacarnos de encima?

Bella vio a las demás tomar a Jessica en serio y trató de cortar el asunto, pero la otra mujer se lanzó directamente sobre ella.

—No diré que es imposible que Bella pudiese decir la verdad —siguió Jessica—, pero no tenemos ningún modo de saberlo de manera cierta. Entonces digo que desechemos estas fantasías y empecemos desde el principio. Bella obtendrá una nueva Fantasía.

Bella la contempló, asombrada y aterrorizada.

— ¡Oh, no!

—Sabes, Jessica podría tener razón —estuvo de acuerdo Rosalie, sonriendo abiertamente—. Debe ser tu día de suerte, muchacha, porque estás arriba otra vez.

—De acuerdo. No puedes perder otro turno —dijo Alice.

—Miren, chicas —comenzó Bella, tratando de razonar con ellas, mientras la idea de sexo con cualquier hombre aparte de Edward hacía que su estómago se revolviera—. Aprecio lo que tratan de hacer aquí, pero realmente no es necesario. Edward...

— ¿Edward qué? —preguntó Jessica, su voz suave, pero lejos de ser gentil—. Dijiste que Edward no te controlaba, Isabella. ¿Era verdad?

—Sí, pero estoy… involucrada con él. No puedo hacer esto. Jessica, tú misma lo dijiste la semana pasada. Soy monógama. Ahora que estoy involucrada, no puedo dormir con alguien más.

Jessica parecía determinada.

—Dos folladas no significan que estés involucrada, Bella. No me importa cuán bueno ese tipo sea en la cama. A menos que terminaras tu cita en Las Vegas delante de un juez de paz, no estás exclusivamente involucrada. Nunca siquiera has dicho cuando lo verás otra vez.

Bella frunció el ceño. Por una parte ella quería golpear a Jessica, pero había un destello de inquietud dentro de ella que la hacía preguntarse si acaso su amiga tenía razón. Tal vez dejaba a Edward controlarla. Tal vez debería tener un golpe de independencia mientras todavía pudiese.

No hizo caso del modo que sus entrañas se retorcían frente a la idea.

—Bueno —escupió—. Denme un poco de papel, y les daré una nueva hornada de fantasías.

—Oh, no —Los ojos de Jessica destellaron—. Después de la vez pasada, no confío en ti. Hice que Angela trajera tus fantasías originales. Sacaremos alguna de allí.

Bella contempló los papeles en la mano de Jessica durante un minuto, luego echó un vistazo a sus amigas. La miraron con expectación.

—Todavía pienso…

—No pienses, Isabella. Sólo siéntate allí y sé una chica buena mientras te encontramos una Fantasía.

Bella dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo, y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Después de Edward, no estaba segura de que alguna de sus viejas fantasías funcionara. Se sintió como si él las hubiese realizado todas.

"Dios, parezco una adicta pensó," asustada de cuán profundamente Edward la afectaba. "Creo que realmente podría tener que hacer esto. Nunca he actuado de esta manera por un hombre en mi vida. Y realmente ni siquiera lo conozco..."

—Oh, oh, pero eres una chica aventurera, Isabella Swan —Bella oyó la satisfacción de la voz de Jessica y decidió que no quería saber lo que habían elegido—. Estoy segura de que un afortunado hombre que conozco va a amar la noche que pasen juntos. De hecho, creo que ustedes dos podrían ver la ópera bajo una nueva luz.

El recuerdo de esa fantasía inundó su mente con imágenes eróticas, y Bella sepultó su cara entre sus manos con un gemido. Cada una de las imágenes en su cabeza pintaba a Edward como ese hombre afortunado. Que pena que pudiera representar la fantasía con alguien más.

* * *

><p><em>Los domingos descanso jeje, no actualizo asi que nos vemos el lunes por aquí.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_N.A: Contenido sexual muy explicito, incluidas escenas lésbicas y/o tríos, si eres menor de edad o este tipo de escenas no es lo tuyo, no leas._

**Capítulo Once**

Por primera vez en su vida, Bella experimentó la mañana del lunes con una sensación de profunda gratitud y alivio. A penas podía esperar para llegar a su oficina y descubrir el diluvio de papeleo y crisis que la esperaban. Al menos tal vez entonces sería capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Edward y esa estúpida Fantasía Arreglada.

Resultó no ser así. Oh, tuvo un día atroz. En la pequeña agencia publicitaria donde trabajaba, el viernes se había divulgado que habían conseguido una importante cuenta nueva con un minorista de electrónica en auge, y el lunes por la mañana, Bella se enteró que ella había sido asignada para dirigir su primer proyecto y armar un logotipo y una imagen corporativa nuevos. El equipo de ventas y administración estaba eufórico con el éxito, y el departamento de arte se tambaleaba ante la imposible fecha límite nueva. Eso dejaba a Bella para alisar todas las plumas agitadas y lograr un milagro de su equipo de diseño.

Pero incluso mientras atendía y devolvía llamadas telefónicas, revisaba notas de reuniones, escribía correos electrónicos y convencía a un grafista temperamental para que no renunciara en el acto, su mente seguía desviándose hacia Edward. Se sentía casi como un nuevo adicto que acababa de descubrir su adicción y no podía sacarse el recuerdo de ésta de su mente. Sólo que, en el caso de Bella, los recuerdos también estaban en su boca, en su piel y cerniéndose en el aire alrededor de ella.

Apenas había dormido anoche, demasiado envuelta en el descubrimiento de que el olor de Edward había permanecido en su cama. Ella se envolvió en las sábanas que tenían su distintiva y embriagadora fragancia, y se abrazó a la almohada en la que él se había acostado. Su vagina había palpitado y dolido y se había sentido vacía después de dos noches de exceso erótico, pero no se había querido arriesgar a que Edward la viera mientras ella se hacía correr otra vez. Había tenido que entrecruzar sus dedos alrededor de la almohada que sostenía para impedirles extraviarse entre sus piernas.

En cualquier otra situación, habría estado avergonzada por su obsesión, pero no había sido capaz de evitarlo. Había sentido que se volvería loca si no pudiera tener al menos el olor y el recuerdo de él para envolverla. Se había quedado dormida con el eco de las manos de él acariciando su piel.

Y se había despertado aterrorizada.

Nunca en su vida se había comportado así con un hombre. Incluso en sus pocas y fallidas relaciones, había visto a sus amantes como compañeros, como hombres con los que compartiría su vida. Ellos la habían complementado, pero se había sentido completa sin ellos. Con Edward, su ausencia en su vida, incluso por una noche, había sido el infierno. Lo había extrañado como un miembro amputado, con el mismo dolor e incredulidad y la fantasmal sensación de su presencia. Lo necesitaba, y la idea la asustaba demasiado.

— ¡Hola! Tierra llamando a Isabella.

Bella volvió de golpe a la realidad con un audible "pop" y giró hacia la voz de Sherry mientras la otra mujer trataba de llamar su atención.

—Perdón, Sher. ¿Qué pasa?

La asistente administrativa, que Bella compartía con los otros dos Jefes de Proyecto, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Espero que hayas tenido unas vacaciones mentales agradables, porque Banks dice que necesita ver las notas del informe anual de Entretenimiento Alienígena hace cinco minutos.

Bella suspiró, empujó su silla hacia el archivador metálico al lado de su escritorio y sacó la carpeta apropiada. Charles Banks siempre quería algo hace cinco minutos, pero dado que él era el dueño de la agencia, supuso que podría complacerlo.

—Aquí tienes. —Le dio la gruesa carpeta a Sherry. —Dile que la fotografía está en el laboratorio en este momento. Mike prometió que la tendríamos para las tres.

—Genial. Gracias. —Sherry giró para marcharse, recordó algo e hizo una pausa en la entrada. —Ah, casi lo olvido. Tienes una llamada en la línea cuatro. Un tipo.

— ¿Qué quiere? —Con lo último que Bella necesitaba tratar era un artista desconocido que pregonaba sus talentos.

—Pregunté, pero dijo que era un asunto personal.

Edward.

Durante un fabuloso instante, la idea hizo que su corazón se acelerara y que su estómago saltara. Luego la realidad se instaló, y comprendió que él no tenía manera de saber donde trabajaba ella y por lo tanto no tenía manera de conseguir su número. Dando a la desilusión y al alivio la posibilidad de desacelerar su pulso, respiró hondo y preparó su habitual discurso de "Envíenos una muestra y lo llamaremos".

— ¿Hola? Habla Isabella.

—Hola, Isabella. Habla Tyler Crowley. Jessica Stanley me dio tu número.

Oh Dios, él debe ser el Arreglo.

—Ah. Um, hola.

—Escucha, sé que estas en el trabajo, así que no te entretendré —dijo él. _"Bien, al menos gana algunos puntos por modales."_ —Pero Jessica mencionó que eres fanática de la ópera, y pude conseguir un palco privado para Turandot el jueves por la noche. Espero que puedas acompañarme.

"_Acompañarte; follarte. ¿Para qué discutir sobre semántica?"_ Al menos estaba siendo delicado sobre todo el asunto, incluso si eso no impedía que la cara de Bella se tornara de un peculiar color magenta oscuro. Él podría haber ido directo al grano y preguntar cuantos condones traer.

—Um, bueno...

—Jessica me habló mucho de ti —ofreció él con su agradable y suave voz. _"Sí, como el hecho de que soy una conquista garantizada"_—. Realmente tengo ganas de conocerte en persona.

"_Apuesto que sí." _Su comentario sólo logró que se ruborizara más, pero realmente no había una manera cortés de salir de la situación. Agarrando con más fuerza el receptor, Bella respiró hondo y dijo.

—Seguro. El jueves me parece bien.

—Grandioso. —Él realmente parecía feliz de que ella aceptara. _"Después de lo que Jessica debe haberle dicho, ¿Creía que yo tenía opción?"_—. Si te paso a buscar a las seis, podemos cenar antes del espectáculo. ¿Te parece bien?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, se dio cuenta que él no podía verla, y se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

—Es perfecto. Lo espero con ansias.

"_Como a una endodoncia."_

—Yo también. Fue agradable hablar contigo, Isabella. Cuídate.

Bella colgó el teléfono con un nudo del tamaño de Brooklyn retorciéndose en su estómago.

Lo último que quería era pasar la noche del jueves con un extraño, pero necesitaba ejercer su independencia, para demostrarse a sí misma que no necesitaba a Edward, sin importar como su mente, corazón y cuerpo gritaban por él.

No estaba totalmente segura de poder obligarse a representar la fantasía de la ópera con ese tal Tyler. De hecho, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más incómoda la ponía la idea. Su piel casi se encogió, y el pelo al dorso de su cuello se puso de punta. Si no supiera que su oficina era privada y estaba vacía excepto por ella, habría mirado alrededor para ver si la estaban observando. Así de fuerte era su inquietud.

Moviéndose en su silla, suprimió el impulso de mirar por sobre su hombro y con claridad escribió la cita con Tyler en su calendario de escritorio. Como si fuera posible que lo olvidara.

Esperó que su incomodidad se aliviara, pero por el contrario, anotar la cita sólo hacía que su ilógico sentido del presagio empeorara. Razonar consigo misma no parecía ayudar, ya que ni siquiera su mente consciente podía alejar completamente la idea de que ver a cualquier otro hombre que no fuera Edward contaba como alguna clase de traición, como si estuviera engañándolo.

— ¡Oh! No seas ridícula —murmuró para sí misma, tirando su lápiz y alcanzando la pila de pruebas publicitarias que tenía que examinar—. No prometí a Edward una maldita cosa, y él ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de llamar después de desaparecer otra vez en medio de la noche. Esto no es engañar. Sé racional, Bells.

Pero no había nada racional sobre el sentimiento que le decía que aunque su discurso podía ser lógico, era también muy, muy incorrecto.

.

.

.

El sabor de ella lo obsesionaba. Si pudiera haber soñado con ello, lo habría hecho, pero en cambio eludió el sueño tanto como fuera posible a fin de conservar su sabor en su lengua. Edward sabía que nunca se cansaría de ella.

Se tuvo que obligar a salir de su cama aquella segunda noche, su cabeza le daba vueltas y su pene dolía. Ella lo intoxicaba, y él sabía que nunca sería capaz de dejarla ir. Isabella era su pareja, la única mujer con la que podría pasar una eternidad y nunca aburrirse.

El conocimiento lo asombró y resonó a través de él cuando se deslizó hacia su descanso justo antes del alba. Ella ocupó sus últimos pensamientos hasta que se durmió, y su imagen apareció en el instante en que se abrió camino hacia la conciencia. Su Isabella. Su mujer. Su pareja.

Pensó en ella cuando dejó su cama y bajó a su estudio.

No ir hacia ella inmediatamente se hizo un ejercicio de disciplina. Sus colmillos y su pene se estiraron y endurecieron con sólo pensar en ella, pero había pasado la mayor parte del fin de semana entre sus brazos, y hasta los vampiros tenían trabajo que hacer. Además, si vaciaba su escritorio esta noche, Isabella tendría tiempo para recuperarse de sus demandas de las dos noches pasadas y pronto estaría descansada y lista para él otra vez.

Ubicándose detrás de su escritorio, se registró en la computadora y se puso a trabajar.

En el transcurso de su larga vida, había desarrollado un talento para asuntos financieros, y con poco más para ocuparlo durante los años, comenzó a ver los negocios como un juego. Como el ajedrez, todo se reducía a la estrategia y la batalla, dos conceptos con los cuales Edward se sentía muy cómodo. Él substituía corporaciones y fusiones para prendas y cheques y hacía que todo circulara según sus planes y sus caprichos. Lo había hecho un hombre sumamente rico.

Esta noche usaba los negocios como distracción. Le impedía meterse aún otra vez en la mente de Isabella, un hábito que sabía que ella odiaba, pero que a él le daba tanto placer. Le encantaba escuchar sus pensamientos, apreciaba su sentido agudo del humor y el abrumador sentido del honor y amor subyacente en todo sobre ella. Ella lo fascinaba.

Antes de poder hundirse completamente en pensamientos sobre ella, su teléfono sonó.

—Cullen —contestó automáticamente.

—Así que, no terminaste respirando madera este fin de semana. Comenzaba a preguntármelo.

—Qué amable de tu parte el preocuparte. Estoy seguro que por eso llamaste.

Seth se rió.

—Bueno, realmente quería preguntar si tu bocadillo era tan sabroso como se veía, pero de alguna manera no creo que me lo vayas a decir.

—Los Lupinos son famosos por sus agudos instintos…

—Eso es lo que pensaba —el hombre lobo se rió entre dientes. —Asumo que pasaste la noche pasada con tu pequeña hors d'oeuvres ya que no te vi en el club.

Seth poseía un club privado en el Upper East Side de Nueva York llamado Vircolac. Edward había sido miembro por más tiempo del que Seth había estado vivo, pero claro, el club había sido fundado en el siglo dieciocho. Seth lo había adquirido a la antigua. Lo había heredado.

— ¿Por qué persistes en referirte a los humanos como opciones del menú? —Preguntó Edward, ignorando la pregunta tácita de su amigo—. Es un poco espeluznante.

— ¿Espeluznante? ¿Tú eres el que los usa como alimento, y me llamas a mí espeluznante?

—Y tú los usas como entretenimiento. ¿Eso significa que yo debería referirme a ellos como pelotas de tenis cuando hablo contigo? ¿O prefieres Frisbees?

—Touché. Claramente tu amiga te ha impresionado.

—Ella es mi pareja.

Silencio.

— ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? —Seth sonaba cauteloso y ligeramente aturdido.

—No. No hubo tiempo.

—Sí, me doy cuenta. —Hizo una pausa otra vez, y Edward pudo oír cuando el pensamiento se le ocurrió—. ¿Se lo has dicho a ella?

Edward se rió.

—Me sorprende que se te ocurriera preguntar.

—Bueno, los humanos tienden a tener… reacciones interesantes a todo el asunto de los vampiros, sin mencionar una oferta de matrimonio de uno. La mayoría de ellos no saben nada sobre los de tu tipo. ¿Cómo lo tomó ella?

Esta vez Edward hizo una pausa.

—Aún no lo sé.

—Entonces no se lo has dicho. Lo que significa que tampoco la has convertido.

—No. Y no planeo hacerlo a menos que ella lo pida.

—Bueeeeno, si tu lo dices. —El escepticismo envolvía la voz del hombre lobo—. ¿Puedo comprar un boleto para estar allí cuándo le des la primicia?

—Sabihondo. Deberías tener cuidado conmigo, o tendré que soltar a sus amigas sobre ti.

Seth se burló.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esas repugnantes mujeres humanas me darán una patada en las espinillas o algo así?

Edward sonrió abiertamente y le contó a su amigo la historia de la Fantasía Arreglada. La información que había extraído de la mente de Isabella todavía lograba asombrarlo. Nunca había conocido humanas con una imaginación tan fértil. Describió la naturaleza básica del club, cómo él e Isabella se habían conocido, e hizo una pausa para esperar la reacción de Seth.

—Guau. Sus amigas parecen… divertidas. Si yo encontrara a una hembra humana tan aventurera, podría romper mi regla sobre salir con ellas.

La sonrisa de Edward se tornó malvada.

—Podría arreglarte una cita con una de ellas.

—Muérdete la lengua, colmillo. Estaba bromeando. No me acuesto con humanas.

Pero Edward sí. La noche anterior se había acostado varias veces con una humana sumamente intrigante, y a penas podía controlar su impaciencia por hacerlo otra vez.

Después de colgar el teléfono, obligó a su mente a concentrarse en el trabajo y rápidamente descubrió los resultados de su falta de atención en el último par de días. Cualquier hombre que comandara un imperio tan grande como el de Cullen Internacional no podía permitirse el tomar vacaciones inesperadas. Tenía mucho que hacer si iba a ponerse al corriente.

Trabajó toda la noche y bien entrada la mañana. Hizo una pausa unas veces para estirarse, pero no se molestó en comer. La sangre que había tomado de Isabella la noche anterior lo sustentaron por más tiempo que cualquier otra que hubiera probado, y él saboreó la prueba adicional de que ella estaba destinada a ser su pareja. Ella podría sustentarlo indefinidamente, alimentándolo tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

Aunque su energía decayó unas horas después del alba, el momento en que normalmente estaría perdiéndose en el sueño, trabajó hasta que hubiera completado todos sus asuntos urgentes. Hasta hizo planes por adelantado a fin de liberar más tiempo para pasar con Isabella. Finalmente, justo antes del mediodía, dejó a un lado lo último de su correspondencia, cedió a la tentación, y se conectó con ella.

Esta vez mantuvo su toque ligero, sabiendo que su intrusión la había enfadado el otro día. Se deslizó en el borde de su mente, manteniendo su presencia velada de ella mientras él simplemente se recostaba y saboreaba el contacto. Al menos hasta que descubriera lo que ella había estado haciendo esa mañana.

Con precisión despiadada, Edward tomó el borde de su memoria y examinó la conversación con sus amigas, así como la llamada telefónica que había atendido en su oficina sólo una hora antes. Cuando descubrió el resultado de aquellas conversaciones, su expresión se endureció, y se retiró de su mente, tomando un último pedazo de información con él cuando se fue.

Isabella había aceptado una cita con otro hombre.

"_Lo mataré_," decidió. "_Lo mataré mientras ella mira, y luego lanzaré su cuerpo a los lobos y la encerraré con llave en la torre del castillo que compraré en una isla remota en el Mar del Norte, y la follaré hasta que entienda las consecuencias de salir con otros hombres."_

"_Y en cuanto a la Srita. Stanley,"_ reflexionó en tono grave. "_Ella es una mujer que necesita que le enseñen a meterse en sus propios asuntos."_

.

.

.

El lunes era un muy buen día para Jessica. Había robado una modelo nueva y muy sexy de uno de sus competidores y la había hecho firmar con su agencia. Había negociado un trato multimillonario con un parfumier notoriamente tacaño para que sus modelos fueran las representantes exclusivas de su nueva campaña publicitaria, y Tyler Crowley le había contado que Bella había aceptado tener una cita con él.

También había averiguado algunas cosas muy interesantes sobre el nuevo amigo de Isabella. Como el hecho que Edward Cullen poseía una corporación billonaria llamada Cullen Internacional que acaparaba muchísimas secciones. O que Cullen no tenía familia, aunque sus antepasados supuestamente hubieran vivido en Nueva York desde principios del siglo dieciocho. Cada pequeña cosa que averiguaba la hacía sospechar más sobre el hombre, y estaba decidida a descubrir todos sus secretos antes de que pudiera lastimar a su amiga.

En conjunto, cuando Jessica se acurrucó bajo su edredón justo después de medianoche, se sentía notablemente satisfecha.

Edward casi lamentaba romper sus pequeñas y felices ilusiones, pero ella se había metido en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Tenía que aprender la lección, y él sería el que le enseñaría.

Esperó con paciencia hasta que ella se quedase dormida —lo que no tomó mucho tiempo después de su jornada laboral de catorce horas— y se deslizó casualmente en su subconsciente.

En otra época, su mente lo habría fascinado. Él había observado en el bar la otra noche que Jessica se parecía más a las mujeres con las que se había implicado en el pasado. Ahora podía ver la verdad de esto tanto mental como físicamente. La amiga de Isabella poseía una mente brillante y creativa y la determinación de hierro de un dictador militar. Nunca nadie había logrado desenterrar tanta información sobre él en un período tan corto de tiempo. Su perspicacia lo impresionó incluso a él, e hizo una nota mental para incluir su agencia entre sus inversiones.

Aún así, mientras revisaba su mente, la sensación desconocida de ella sólo profundizó su hambre por Isabella. Esta mujer, por más compleja y hermosa que fuera, lo dejaba frío, mientras que Isabella le prendía fuego.

Él se apresuró con su tarea, ansioso por terminar para poder enfocar su atención otra vez en su nueva pareja, que todavía exigiría una buena cantidad de habilidad y delicadeza antes de que se acostumbrara a la idea de ser suya.

Cuando se retiró de los pensamientos de Jessica treinta minutos más tarde, estaba agotado. Manipular la mente de la mujer había requerido más esfuerzo de lo que había anticipado, y temió no haber sido tan cuidadoso como había querido, pero había preparado bien el terreno. Las sospechas de Jessica Stanley sobre él habían sido relegadas, y ella se encontraría con que sus preocupaciones comerciales tenían prioridad sobre todo lo demás en su vida, al menos durante los próximos días. Calculó que eso debería darle bastante tiempo para asegurar las cosas con Isabella, y una vez que ella admitiera su conexión con él, sabía que ni siquiera Jessica podría interponerse entre ellos. Y sólo para estar seguro de que ella se mantenía alejada hasta que él domara a Bella, haría que Seth y su manada la vigilaran. Los hombres lobo hacían una excelente vigilancia.

Él salió del apartamento tan silenciosamente como había entrado. Esperaba ahora poder quedarse fuera de todas excepto de una mente, porque tenía que conservar su fuerza para la noche del jueves, cuando la cita de Isabella se desviaría ligeramente de lo que ella esperaba.

Sacando su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo, hizo los arreglos.

.

.

.

Se retorcían juntas en la alfombra persa, destellos de piel como crema y cacao en la luz vacilante. Una cascada de rizos pálidos y rubios acariciaban un pezón del color de las trufas de frambuesa. Una mano, delgada y oscura, se deslizaba entre muslos pálidos y sedosos y desaparecía en la atractiva y húmeda caverna que ocultaban.

Heidi gimió, su boca llena con un pezón oscuro y apretado, y extendió sus manos hasta rozar sus delgados dedos sobre los labios fruncidos de su amante. Victoria abrió su boca, introdujo los dedos profundamente y chupó, tarareando su placer.

Con su mano libre, Heidi extendió la mano, recorrió a través de la a veces suave y a veces áspera tela de la manta hasta que sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de una fresca columna de cristal sinuosamente curvo. Su boca se torció en una sonrisa malvada, retrocediendo hacia el pezón de Victoria hasta lavar el fruncido pico con la punta de su lengua. Sacando sus dedos de la boca de su amante, ella se colocó en al lado de la otra mujer de modo que sus caderas pudieran mecerse contra los dedos de Victoria que la follaban mientras ella tenía acceso libre al coño de su amiga.

Raspando sus dientes alrededor de un oscuro pezón, atrapó el otro entre su dedo índice y el pulgar y suavemente apretó mientras empujaba el consolador de cristal entre los muslos de Victoria.

Victoria tembló al sentir la presión del cristal frío y satinado contra su acalorado coño. Gimiendo, introdujo dos dedos en el goteando centro de Heidi y un momento después la estiró con tres. Giró su muñeca, metiendo su mano con más profundidad, justo cuando ella levantaba sus propias caderas en busca de una mayor sensación.

Gruñendo bajo en su garganta, Heidi cerró sus dientes con más fuerza alrededor del pezón de Victoria y aumentó la presión de sus dedos. Deslizó el consolador de acá para allá por la hendidura de su amante, su humedad creciente y deslizándose a través de la lisa superficie del cristal. El juguete se calentó lentamente, absorbiendo el calor del cuerpo de la mujer cuando Heidi lo rodeó alrededor del embellecido clítoris y lo movió contra el borde de la temblorosa vagina. Su expresión reveló su grado de excitación, cuánto disfrutaba jugando con la carne femenina y sensible con sus manos y boca.

Las caderas de Victoria se elevaron.

— ¡Oh, Heidi! —Gimió, su cabeza golpeándose contra la alfombra—. ¡Ma chere, baisse-moi! ¡Fóllame! ¡Por favor!

Heidi se rió entre dientes y suavizó su toque, corriendo el suave cristal sobre la hinchada vulva de Victoria, evitando deliberadamente su clítoris y su demandante coño.

— ¡Perra! —siseó Victoria y enroscó su cuerpo en un movimiento ágil y rápido logrando que su pezón saliera de la boca de la otra mujer y su mano libre sujetara el montículo de Heidi. Ella deslizó dos dedos profundamente, agarrando el clítoris de la rubia entre ellos y haciendo como que cortaba hasta que Heidi gimió. Victoria gruñó de satisfacción y folló el dedo de la otra mujer con empujes fuertes y rápidos, sus dedos curvados para frotar el punto G con cada movimiento.

Su cabeza cayó sobre sus hombros, y Heidi empujó el vibrador a casa, sepultándolo profundamente en el goteante coño de Victoria. Sus rodillas se torcieron, y cayó al suelo al lado de la otra mujer. Sus cuerpos se enredaban juntos, las piernas entrelazadas, manos acomodándose entre muslos húmedos de sudor. Se corrieron juntas, sus labios unidos, sus lenguas empujando, besándose hasta que pudieron haberse devorado la una a la otra. Gemidos y quejidos salían de sus gargantas y llenaban el cuarto con los sonidos ásperos y desesperados del sexo.

Todo ese tiempo, Seth imaginaba que tenía que ayudar. Dos de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto nunca se retorcían desnudas y calientes en el suelo delante de él, y todo lo que podía pensar era ir a casa por una cerveza fría y una siesta.

Era simplemente lamentable.

Se recostó en una silla delante del fuego en el salón de Heidi observando a dos mujeres despampanantes follarse locamente la una a la otra, y su verga apenas se había animado. Cualquier hombre que se aburre con eso debería ir a terapia.

Cuando su teléfono móvil sonó, apenas audible por encima de los húmedos sonidos de succión de coños pegajosos y los chillidos del placer femenino, extendió la mano y lo agarró como una cuerda de salvamento.

— ¿Sí?

—Me alegro de encontrarte.

—Es lo que has hecho, hermano —contestó Seth—. ¿Qué pasa?

Una voz femenina se elevó en un grito salvaje que viajó claramente a través de las ondas hertzianas. Edward hizo una pausa.

— ¿Llamé en un mal momento?

Seth frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, caminando desnudo hacia el otro lado del cuarto y apoyó su hombro contra la repisa de la chimenea.

—No, no hay ningún problema. ¿Qué pasa?

Edward aceptó la declaración fácilmente.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Seth esperó que fuera un favor urgente, uno que necesitase inmediata atención.

—Lo tienes. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Necesito que arregles a tu grupo para que haga un poco de vigilancia para mí.

—Hecho. ¿A quién estacamos y por qué? ¿Y tengo que comenzar esta noche?

—Es una mujer, una amiga de mi compañera. Es algo problemática, y no me aprueba. Tengo que estar seguro de que ella se queda fuera de mi camino hasta que arregle las cosas con Isabella.

Seth cruzó sus tobillos y no hizo caso del ritmo creciente de gemidos y maldiciones al otro lado del cuarto. Podía oler la fragancia mezclada de las mujeres y el sexo, pero lo ignoró.

—Entonces ese es el nombre de tu maravilla. Comenzaba a preguntarme si me lo ibas a decir alguna vez.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Permitiré incluso que la conozcas, una vez que la haya unido a mí —dijo—. A condición de que mantengas tus manos guardadas.

Seth puso los ojos en blanco. Si no estaba interesado en follar a una o a las dos exquisitas vampiresas que en ese momento gritaban su mutuo clímax, dudaba que una simple y pequeña humana lo lanzara a un frenesí lujurioso.

—No creo que tengas que preocuparte. ¿Por qué no me dices más de este trabajo?

Edward le dio el nombre de la mujer, Jessica Stanley, y su dirección. Seth se sintió agradecido de que Heidi y Victoria hubieran terminado la uno con la otra y hubiera un momento de silencio. Al menos ahora podía oír. No se molestó en tomar notas porque recordaría cada detalle. La mayor parte de las personas decía que Seth tenía una mente como una trampa de acero, pero él prefería compararla con un archivador. Una vez que aprendía una información, la guardaba en un lugar apropiado y cuando la necesitaba otra vez, sabía exactamente donde encontrarla.

Escuchó a Edward darle los detalles y prestó poca atención cuando Heidi se arrastró desnuda a través de la alfombra y le ofreció su copa abandonada de brandy. Él le hizo un gesto para que se alejara sin mirarla otra vez. Más tarde, comprendió que había sido su mayor error. Se puso rígido, de más modos que uno, cuando la rubia se puso de rodillas delante de él y tomó su verga entre sus labios carmesíes.

Su boca, suave, caliente y mojada, se cerró alrededor de él. Ni siquiera el aburrimiento le impedía endurecerse al sentir la constante y creciente succión, pero no mostró ninguna otra reacción. Su respiración permaneció profunda y estable, y su voz no cambió mientras hablaba de la logística con su amigo por teléfono. Vio por el rabillo del ojo cuando la rubia torcía un dedo hacia Victoria, y frunció el ceño hacia la segunda mujer cuando ésta se deslizó entre su cuerpo y Heidi.

No había mucho espacio allí, pero Victoria lo usó para sacarle su mejor ventaja. Ella se introdujo ente las piernas extendidas de él y abrigó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Heidi. Entonces se inclinó hacia delante y se levantó en una posición semi reclinada, para poder deslizar su hábil lengua húmeda sobre la superficie de sus testículos.

Él se tensó brevemente y frunció el ceño hacia Heidi, ya que no podía ver la cara de Victoria.

Heidi tenía un destello perverso en sus ojos y su boca repleta con su dura verga. Cuando Victoria abrió ampliamente su boca y sorbió suavemente un saco redondo, él se endureció completamente. Heidi tarareó su aprobación, y su cabeza se movió más rápido de arriba abajo por su longitud.

—No es ningún problema —le aseguró a Edward, agarrando un puñado del pelo de Heidi y sosteniéndola quieta con su pene mitad adentro y mitad afuera de su talentosa boca. No podía alcanzar a Victoria. Ella siguió sorbiendo sus testículos, alternando entre ellos hasta que ambas pelotas se sintieron frescas y suaves con su saliva.

— ¿Cuán cerca debería mantener un ojo sobre ella? ¿Hablamos de una situación veinticuatro/siete?

Seth escuchó mientras Edward le explicaba, y Heidi retrocedió, poniendo mala cara.

Él la ignoró y extendió sus piernas más amplias cuando Victoria dibujó un hábil rastro detrás de sus pelotas y movió su lengua contra su perineo. Con los ojos estrechándose de celos, Heidi alcanzó su olvidada copa de coñac y calentó el licor fragante entre las palmas de sus manos. Luego pintó con el líquido ambarino sobre sus testículos y se inclinó hacia delante para probarlo.

La lengua rápida y rosada de Heidi bebió a lengüetadas el brandy de alrededor de la base de su verga, mientras Victoria atrapaba los goteos de su escroto. Sus bocas se rozaron y las mujeres se enzarzaron en un beso profundo y acalorado antes de girar su atención de vuelta al hombre entre ellas. Sus brazos se cruzaron en las caderas de él, Heidi extendiendo sus manos para masajear sus firmes nalgas mientras Victoria deslizaba sus manos para agarrar y chupar su dura verga.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró a Edward, deslizando sus manos de vuelta al pelo de Heidi, pero esta vez atrayéndola más cerca—. La vigilaré yo mismo, y pondré a alguien con ella para el alba.

Unas pocas palabras más tarde, él cerró su móvil y lo puso en la repisa de la chimenea, luego extendió la mano para agarrar un puñado del pelo de cada mujer, tirándolas para que se pusieran de pie delante de él.

—Saben, es muy grosero distraer a un hombre cuando está al teléfono —dijo, recorriéndolas con su mirada, deteniéndose en sus pezones endurecidos, inflamados y sus húmedos y magullados labios.

Victoria puso sus brazos alrededor de uno de su bíceps y pulsó la longitud de su cuerpo desnudo contra el de él.

— ¿Y nos vas a castigar por eso, cher?

Seth sacudió su cabeza.

—Disfrutarías demasiado.

Heidi se rió, un sonido bajo, ronco, sexual, y se presionó contra su otro lado.

—Pero tú también lo harías, mon amour. ¿Qué podemos perder?

Seth sacudió su cabeza y deslizó una mano entre las piernas de cada mujer, resbalando sus dedos profundamente en los dos exuberantes y chorreantes coños.

—Pero no estoy de humor, Heidi, no a menos que ustedes dos quieran ir lejos otra vez, simplemente tendrán que vivir con lo que quiero.

Heidi tarareó y rodeó su verga con una mano, sus dedos apenas apretados alrededor de su contorno, mientras Victoria ahuecaba sus pelotas en su palma y las masajeaba suavemente. La mujer más oscura se apoyó hacia delante y chasqueó su lengua contra su plano pezón.

Él pensó en ello durante un momento, pero a pesar de la reflexiva excitación de su cuerpo frente a su deliberada estimulación, no se sentía particularmente inspirado. Casi podía sentir su familiar aburrimiento acechando en el fondo, esperando a explotar.

—Quiero que traigas ese vibrador —dijo, señalando el juguete abandonado al otro lado del cuarto—. Y tú —continuó él, girándose hacia Victoria—, te quiero sobre tus manos y rodillas aquí mismo.

Ambas mujeres se apresuraron a obedecer, sus ojos, un par azul pálido y helado, el otro un cacao rico, caliente, destellaron de lujuria.

Cuando Heidi volvió con el consolador, él lo tomó y lo empujó inmediatamente entre sus piernas. El cristal se había enfriado después de que las mujeres habían terminado con él, y Heidi reaccionó inmediatamente al frío, su coño apretándose con fuerza alrededor del cristal que la invadía mientras maldecía a Seth.

Él la cortó con el simple y oportuno método de cubrir su boca de la de él, y dado que su lengua encontró la de él con impaciencia, casi chupando sus papilas gustativas, él sabía que ella estaba lejos de estar trastornada por sus acciones. Él comió de su boca, pellizcando sus labios y lengua mientras ella jadeaba y se abría más ampliamente para él. Él empujó el consolador más arriba y más duro, y ella gimió en su boca.

Él oyó un gemido que resonó de cerca de sus pies y miró hacia abajo. Victoria se arrodillaba a gatas al lado de él, lamiendo sus labios, sus ojos aferrados al coño lloroso de Heidi. Seth limpió un riachuelo de jugo del interior muslo de la rubia y extendió su mano a Victoria. Ella sorbió sus dedos y ronroneó su placer.

Repentinamente, Seth se apartó de Heidi y gesticuló al suelo al lado de Victoria.

—Acuéstate —ordenó.

Ella obedeció al instante, apretando sus muslos y cayendo sobre sus rodillas para asegurarse que no perder el consolador de camino hacia abajo. Ella rodó sobre su trasero y se acostó, sus ojos pegados al rampante pene de Seth.

Victoria tendió la mano para tocar la vulva mojada de la otra mujer, y Seth dio un codazo a su pie para conseguir su atención.

—Siéntate a horcajadas sobre su pierna izquierda y pulsa tu rodilla contra el consolador —la instruyó—. Es tu trabajo asegurarte que no se salga.

Heidi se estremeció, sus ojos entreabiertos cuando Victoria se colocó.

Seth se tomó un momento para admirar la vista del muslo oscuro y redondo presionando con fuerza contra los muslos delgados y blancos y el coño rubio y goteante antes de que agarrar las caderas de Victoria con sus manos y colocarse de rodillas detrás de ella.

—Ahora sé amable y asegúrate de no correrte antes de que tu compañera lo haga —gruñó él justo antes de que sumergir su longitud entera profundamente en la vagina impaciente de Victoria.

El impacto la asombró y forzó su rodilla con fuerza contra Heidi, y ambas mujeres gritaron con el placer salvaje. Seth gruñó y se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando su peso contra la espalda de Victoria y liberando sus caderas para poder agarrar uno de sus pechos colgantes en su mano derecha, su otra mano extendiéndose para cerrarse alrededor del hinchado pezón de Heidi. Masajeó bruscamente, pero con cuidado mientras empujaba con fuerza ostensible en el corazón lloroso de Victoria.

Su vagina se apretó alrededor de él, caliente, mojada e impaciente cuando cerró de golpe sus caderas atrás contra él y abrazó sus manos en la curva de la cintura de Heidi para mantener quieta a la mujer. Él podía oír el sonido succionante del coño de Victoria mientras palpitaba dentro de ella y el eco húmedo del consolador meciéndose de acá para allá en el cuerpo complaciente de Heidi. Ambas mujeres gimieron y gotearon su placer, sus jugos se combinaban con el sudor de tres cuerpos frenéticos para convertirlos en una capa que relucía sobre la carne.

Las manos de Seth se cerraron con fuerza, pellizcando el pezón de cada mujer en un apretón feroz cuando se echó atrás y se vigorizó para empujar más fuerte, su pelvis golpeando bruscamente contra el trasero de Victoria con cada empuje. Ella chilló y se inclinó hacia abajo, doblando su cuerpo hasta que sus caderas empujaran alto contra Seth y su frente descansara entre los pechos de Heidi. Los pechos de la rubia se movieron con cada empuje mientras la energía de Seth se canalizaba a través de Victoria para mecer a la mujer bajo ellos.

De repente las rodillas de Victoria temblaron, y ella se derrumbó encima de Heidi, sus cuerpos pegados con calor y sudor. Seth apenas perdió un latido. Atrapó la pierna derecha de Victoria y la levantó hasta que quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Heidi. Entonces él empujó su propia rodilla con fuerza contra el coño de la rubia, apretó sus palmas sobre la alfombra y renovó sus empujes vigorosos.

Heidi y Victoria gimieron en armonía, sus bocas se fundieron en un beso desesperado. Sus lenguas se emparejaron, los labios chuparon, manos apretadas hasta que se convirtieron en un solo cuerpo bajo Seth, y él se colocó sobre la espalda de Victoria, todavía cuidadoso de mantener su peso lejos de ella, lamiendo el sudor de su cuello antes de sepultar su cara en la curva de su hombro.

Las mujeres se separaron, y Heidi giró su cara a Seth, pidiendo un beso.

Él obedeció, pero se apartó rápidamente y mordisqueó a lo largo de su mandíbula, moviendo su cabeza hacia su garganta. Seth vio el destello de colmillos y se echó atrás, forzando sus caderas hacia adelante hasta que su pene topó con fuerza contra la cerviz de Victoria. La mujer gimió.

—De ninguna manera —gruñó él, frunciendo el ceño—. Conoces las reglas, Heidi. No mordemos cuando follamos. Si tienes hambre, puedes esperar hasta que terminemos —Él se retiró hasta que sólo la punta de su verga permaneció dentro de Victoria—. A menos que prefieras comer antes de follar.

— ¡No! —lloriqueó Victoria, retorciéndose en una tentativa de tomarlo más profundo dentro de ella—. Ella se comportará. ¡Ambas nos comportaremos, solo no te detengas, cher!

Seth miró a Heidi y movió su rodilla hacia adelante, enviando al consolador de cristal profundamente contra su matriz. Ella se corrió con un grito, retorciéndose con tanta fuerza que amenazó con dejar caer a Victoria. Seth agarró las caderas de la otra mujer y la sostuvo estable, empujando repetidamente con fuerza en ella hasta que ella también se deshizo. Gruñó de satisfacción y se apresuró hacia su propio orgasmo. Unos empujes cortos más tarde, se corrió, vaciándose en la vagina todavía temblorosa de Victoria y de alguna manera todavía se sentía insatisfecho.

Cuando se apartó y rodó a un punto desocupado en la alfombra, decidió que tendría cuidado de vigilarse a sí mismo. Si podía tener sexo en trío con dos vampiresas hermosas, y todavía sentía las punzadas persistentes del aburrimiento, definitivamente necesitaba un cambio de ritmo.

Eso o un psiquiatra.

_N.A: Lunes de nuevo, dado que es adaptación, quise dejarla así, a fin de cuentas es un fanfic erótico y espero que así les guste. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Doce**

Sin embargo a medio camino aunque de los aperitivos, Bella se forzó a admitir que ese Tyler Crowley era un tipo realmente agradable. Cuando su camarero en el restaurante francés, pequeño y ostentoso entregó sus entradas, ella había trabajado incluso un sentimiento de pena por que ella no podría sentirse excitada acerca de la perspectiva de dormir con él.

Sonriéndole a través de su mesa, ella medio escuchó su historia acerca de su coche roto en la Alabama rural (que era verdaderamente divertida), y trató de resolver por qué ella no podría reunir incluso un parpadeo de atracción por el amigo de Jessica. Ella sabía que Jessica querría un informe repleto, aunque Bella no hubiera oído de la otra mujer desde el domingo. Sus llamadas habían quedado sin contestar, y ella se había figurado que Jessica no quería oír ninguna queja.

No es que Bella tuviese ningún derecho de quejarse acerca de tener a Tyler como su Fantasía. El era definitivamente guapo. De hecho, él era más su tipo que… que otros que ella había encontrado recientemente. Las mechas rubias destacaban el pelo marrón claro, pero parecían de la clase que venía de horas en el sol en vez de horas en una silla de estilista. Su piel era levemente bronceada, confirmando la impresión que él no pasaba la vida encerrado en la oficina. Sus ojos azules chispeaban con animación, y su cara era apenas lo suficiente viva como para salvarlo de ser bonito. El estaba perfectamente construido, fuerte y adecuado sin ser fornido. En conjunto, el hombre era más que "delicioso" pero Bella tuvo que trabajar para apartar el pensamiento de que sus ojos serían más atractivos si fueran lo suficiente oscuros para parecer negros en la iluminación débil del restaurante.

Suprimiendo un suspiro, ella miró abajo hacia su plato y se preguntó si podría trabajar por lo menos algún entusiasmo por el faisán estofado con patatas baby y judías. Hasta ahora, ella no había tenido suerte.

—Estás callada. Adivino que mis aventuras con Dewayne y Bubba han perdido su chispeante atracción.

Asustada, Bella levantó la cabeza para encontrar que él la estaba mirando con una ceja levantada y una débil expresión de diversión.

—Lo siento. He sido realmente grosera —ella se disculpó—. Has sido muy divertido, pero supongo que mi mente estaba en otra parte.

Y era realmente imperdonable de su parte, especialmente desde que ella no había oído nada de la fuente de su tormento desde el sábado. El no merecía su atención, y Tyler no merecía su grosería. Incluso si su entusiasmo por esta cita no amenazara con desbordarse, Tyler era un tipo bastante agradable con el que ella debía ser cortes. Expulsando sus pensamientos molestos de su mente, ella intercambió su tenedor por su copa de vino y le sonrió.

—Estoy de vuelta, lo prometo. No más vacaciones mentales.

Tyler le devolvió su sonrisa y cambió el tema elegantemente.

—Así por qué no rellenas algunos de los espacios en blanco con que Jessica me dejó. ¿De dónde eres originalmente?

Ah bueno, una pequeña charla. Bella pensó que ella podría manejarlo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Mi acento no es lo bastante de Nueva York? —bromeó ella—. Crecí en Connecticut.

—Ah, esto lo explica.

Cuando él no se lo explicó, la curiosidad de Bella la venció.

— ¿Explica el qué?

—Tú. Tú tienes un poquito de princesa en ti. Debe ser el aire de club de campo en el que naciste.

Bella no podía ofenderse cuando su expresión tan claramente le decía que él bromeaba.

De todas formas, ella se burló del ultraje.

— ¡Club de campo! Que lo sepas, no todo Connecticut es Greenwich ni Cos Cob, muchas gracias. Algunos de nosotros Nutmeggers provenimos de familias que trabajaron para vivir. Yo ciertamente no espero ser tratada como una princesa. —Ella le dio una mirada justa mientras dejaba su copa de vino y conformaba su cara en un retrato exagerado de arrogancia altanera—. ¿Pienso que Reina del Universo me va más, verdad?

Tyler se rió entre dientes.

—Lo siento, su majestad. —El vació su copa de vino, pero hizo un gesto al camarero para que se alejase cuando él la habría rellenado. Cuándo él enfocó de regreso a Bella, su expresión pareció más grave—. Sabes, cuando Jessica me dijo acerca de ti, ella dijo que apenas acababas de salir de una relación mala, y le preocupaba que no salieses lo suficiente. Pero ahora que te he conocido, y te he visto en persona, tengo problemas para creer que careces de invitaciones. Así que debe ser una falta de interés por tu parte.

Bella tomó un segundo de ajustarse a su honradez y para digerir lo que él decía.

—Bien, no es como si tuviese a hombres golpeando mi puerta…

—Si no los tienes, no es porque ellos no quieran hacerlo. —Ella sacudió la cabeza cuando planeó protestar, y él levantó una mano—. Espero que no juegues a ser modesta ahora. Nosotros dos sabemos que eres hermosa.

Él lo declaró tan normalmente que Bella sólo parpadeó.

—Gracias. Pero no cada hombre por ahí comparte tu gusto por las mujeres con mi aspecto.

— ¿Atractivo?

—Plana.

—Palabra incorrecta. —Él sacudió su cabeza y paseó su mirada fija sobre ella—. Tú no eres definitivamente plana. ¿Curva? Uh-huh. ¿Exuberante? Sí. ¿Apetitosa? Absolutamente. Pero no plana.

—Ciertamente no plana. Y aún más ciertamente no disponible.

Bella casi saltó de su asiento cuando la voz que había estado obsesionando sus sueños toda la semana sonó justo encima de su cabeza. Mirando alrededor, ella vio la posición de Edward al lado de su silla con un brazo descansando en la espalda y su mirada fija en Tyler. Su postura y la actitud habían llegado a ser tan familiares que ella habló antes de pensar en ello.

—Edward, tienes que dejar de hacer esto.

Edward dirigió a Bella un vistazo divertido. "Estoy contento que recuerdes como dirigirte a mí, gatita, pero tú no deberías contradecirme en público."

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se preparó para discutir, sintiéndose más enérgica y viva de lo que lo había estado desde la noche del sábado. Así que qué si él hacía cosas imposibles otra vez, como hablar con ella en su cabeza. Ella podría tratar con eso, un poco.

Ella nunca consiguió la posibilidad de protestar por su interrupción porque Tyler empujó atrás su silla y se puso en pie.

Los dos hombres se observaron el uno al otro por un momento largo y tenso, uno oscuro, misterioso e intenso, el otro rubio y franco y así como intenso. Ellos se midieron el uno al otro, cada uno evaluando la situación y al otro hombre mientras el maitre se cernía al fondo, claramente inseguro de lo que debía hacer y si él lo podría incluso hacer si lo decidiera.

Finalmente, la boca de Tyler se curvó con diversión, y él tendió su mano.

—Tyler Crowley. Lo tomo como que eres un amigo de Isabella.

—Sí, un amigo íntimo... Edward Cullen. —Él sacudió la mano de Tyler cortésmente, pero su otra mano se movió de la espalda de la silla de Bella al hombro dejado desnudo por su traje de noche sin tirantes.

Tyler actuó como si él no advirtiese el movimiento, pero Bella estaba segura de que él notó. Malditos hombres. Ellos siempre podrían leer la taquigrafía del otro.

—Estábamos a punto de tomar café —Tyler observó—. ¿Querrías unirte a nosotros?

Esto iba un poco demasiado lejos. Bella sacudió su cabeza.

—Esto no es realmente…

—Gracias. —Edward apretó el hombro de Bella para hacerla callar. Él sólo tuvo que mirar hacia atrás a un camarero, y una tercera silla apareció en la mesa. Él se sentó.

Tyler, también, reanudó su asiento, y el camarero vertió tres tazas de café antes de realizar una marcha atrás precipitada a la seguridad relativa de la cocina.

Bella no hizo caso del café, infinitamente más interesada en fulminar con la mirada a los dos hombres. Ellos no hicieron caso de ella y del café.

— ¿Así, de dónde eres, Edward?

—Nací en Chicago, aunque he vivido en muchos sitios durante mi vida. He llamado Nueva York mi hogar durante muchos años ahora.

¡Cristo, ellos trataban esto como un cóctel! Bella los fulminó con la mirada a ambos, pero ninguno de ellos le prestaba cualquier atención.

— ¿Y qué es lo que haces? —Tyler preguntó, tentando a Bella a patearlo bajo la mesa. El no parpadeó. El sólo movió las piernas fuera de su alcance, haciéndole desear haber llevado botas de acero de combate antes que las atractivas sandalias de correas.

—Tengo una variedad de intereses comerciales —acotó Edward—, pero actualmente mi mayor interés de absorción es de una naturaleza más personal.

Tyler observó la mirada que Edward le dio a Bella, miró el intercambio silencioso entre ellos y suspiró.

—Sí, yo me imagino que lo es. —Señaló al camarero y pagó rápidamente la cuenta—. Fue muy interesante conocerte, Edward; y Bella, pasé un rato maravilloso —El se paró—. Pero tengo que irme—. Ustedes dos disfruten de la tarde.

Agarró su chaqueta, encogiéndose de hombros en ella mientras Bella se puso rápidamente en pie.

— ¿Pero y la ópera? —preguntó ella, sintiéndose horrible sobre el comportamiento de Edward.

Tyler sonrió, y cuando él habló, su voz era sardónica.

—No pienso que la ópera funcione para nosotros, Bella. Pero yo no querría que te lo perdieras. ¿Por qué no van tú y Edward y se divierten?

Bella todavía trataba de vadear por todos los dobles sentidos cuando Tyler tendió las dos entradas a Edward, quién se negó con una sacudida de su cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario —dijo Edward—. Mantengo un palco privado propio. Isabella y yo lo usaremos esta noche. Usted debería guardar sus entradas.

—No es como si fuera a usarlas —suspiró Tyler, pero él resbaló las localidades de nuevo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Adivino que el palco tendrá que quedarse vacío durante la noche. Ahora, ustedes dos si me perdonan, voy a irme a casa, a verterme un vaso grande agradable de bourbon y ver si puedo agarrar los últimos minutos del juego.

Él se alejó antes de que Bella pudiera protestar otra vez, entonces ella dio vuelta a Edward, teniendo la intención de derramar su vergüenza y frustración en él.

—Me gusta este tipo Tyler —dijo él, antes de que ella pudiera hablar. Él rodó directamente sobre lo que ella había planeado decir, atándola en un fardo en su abrigo y empujándola suavemente hacia la salida—. Pero no me gusta eso de que pensases en animar el interés de otro hombre, gatita.

—Yo no animaba nada —refunfuñó ella, estando de pie obedientemente a su lado mientras el portero les llamaba un taxi—. Esto era sólo una comida.

—Esto era una cita. Y mi mujer no saldrá con ningún hombre, excepto yo. —El cierre de golpe de la puerta del taxi detrás de ellos puntuó sus palabras, y persiguió lo que ella había estado planeando decir directamente de su cabeza.

— ¿Tu mujer?

En los confines cercanos del asiento de posterior del taxi, Edward se reclinó al lado de ella, una presencia oscura enorme que amenazó con abrumarla. Él se inclinó cerca, y Bella agarró el olor dolorosamente familiar de él. Sus ojos se cerraron, algo que ella no podía controlar, y sus labios rozaron la alta curva de su pómulo.

—Sí —murmuró él con su oscura voz aterciopelada—. La mía.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo Trece**

Bella había asistido a la ópera de niña —su madre había sido una admiradora— pero nunca antes se había sentado en uno de los palcos privados. Lamentaba el hecho de que sus asientos no estaban abajo con la orquesta donde estaría rodeada de testigos.

No confiaba en el comportamiento agradable de Edward, no después de su demostración de posesividad. Esperaba que el hacha cayera.

Mirando alrededor mientras el ujier los conducía a sus asientos. Bella reflexionó cuan más segura se habría sentido al terminar esta cita aquí con Tyler. Aunque él ya sabía acerca de la fantasía, y ella se hubiera sentido obligada a actuar en este espacio bastante público, pensó que un arresto por indecencia publica seria menos desastroso que lo que sea que había planeado Edward.

Dejó que Edward le quitara el abrigo y la sentara en uno de los dos lujosos sillones que ocupaban el centro del palco. Cuando miró alrededor, era vergonzoso que estuvieran solos, considerando que las dimensiones del palco podían fácilmente acomodar a cuatro o hasta seis personas en sillas más sencillas. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ver la opera con un par de personas perspicaces podría haber sido más seguro que estar aquí a solas con Edward.

El pensamiento resonó en su cabeza mientras ella lo miraba entregando sus abrigos al ujier, quien comenzó a soltar las pesadas cortinas que estaban a los lados del palco. El material formaba una barrera visual con los otros palcos e hizo que Bella tragara saliva nerviosamente. La naturaleza pública del palco había sido transformada completamente en otra cosa. En algo muy privado.

Centrando su atención en el oscurecido escenario, Bella se movió en su asiento y alisó el sedoso material de su vestido sobre sus muslos. Luego enderezo el broche de su collar de plata y ónice. Y reviso el broche de su diminuto bolso, dio un tirón a su blusa y aliso su pelo. Cuando se quedo sin nada que hacer, se quedo mirando fijamente enfrente y maldijo por no llevar guantes de opera. Ellos habrían proporcionado un paso más en su técnica de distracción.

El ujier dejo el palco, y Edward tomo asiento a un lado de ella. Ella iba decirle que la estaba acorralando, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, él deslizo el brazo por el respaldo de su silla y lo puso alrededor de sus hombros. Él ni siquiera fingió que el movimiento fuera casual. Lo hizo como una declaración de posesión, y exactamente así lo tomo ella. El hombre era tan sutil como un taladro, pero ella pretendió ignorarlo y mantuvo sus ojos en la escena.

La gratitud la inundo cuando vio que las luces disminuían. En cualquier segundo la orquestra terminaría su calentamiento, y tendrían una legítima distracción para prestar atención.

Al menos, ella la tendría.

El resto de las luces se extinguieron, y las primeras notas de la obertura inundaron el auditorio. Todos alrededor, la atención cambio de conversaciones con compañeros y extraños a la acción revelada cuando las luces iluminaron la escena. Todos miraron como la ciudad de Pekín cobraba vida frente a sus ojos, y el Mandarín comenzó a cantar de la Princesa Turandot y la prueba imposible que sus pretendientes debían pasar a fin de ganar su mano.

* * *

><p><em><span>N.A: Siento que sea tan corto, no es mi culpa xD<span>_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo Catorce**

Los nervios atacaron a Bella cuando miró como Edward abría la puerta de su magnífica, y antigua vivienda adosada de piedra arenisca de color pardo. Ella había pasado los últimos pocos minutos en la ópera y por entero el paseo en el taxi hasta llegar aquí aturdida en una especie de alegría, sintiendo tan caliente y despistada como nunca, ni siquiera había notado cuando el taxi los llevó en dirección contraria a su apartamento. Cuando llegó a la puerta de Edward, comprendió que estaba en un barrio horrorosamente caro, una zona histórica en los barrios este, en la parte alta de Nueva York.

El brillo dorado de las luces de la entrada resplandecía sobre los pisos de madera noble y las paredes con entablado de madera. Encima de los paneles, las paredes estaban empapeladas con ricos relieves de lo que parecía más un entelado caro que un empapelado genérico. Ella despegó sus ojos del cuadro fijado sobre la pared (que realmente parecía un original bosquejo al carboncillo Degas), y dejó a Edward tomar su abrigo. Él lo puso junto al suyo sobre un sofá y tomó su brazo.

—Bienvenida a mi casa, gatita —dijo formalmente. Él aparto la vista de ella y le metió un rizo vagabundo detrás de su oreja—. Me honras con tu presencia.

Bella tragó aire y se agitó, sintiéndose insegura y fuera de lugar.

—Pienso que la reina de Inglaterra lo tendría duro honrando este lugar. Pienso que tan solo tengo la suerte que la policía de la elegancia me ha dado pase libre para entrar.

Sus labios se fruncieron.

—Tienes una idea muy extraña de mi casa, gatita. Puedes hacer aquí lo que desees. Excepto, quizás, marcharte.

Él quería decir que no podría marcharse esta noche. ¿Verdad?

—Te mostraría la casa —siguió él, dirigiéndola inexorablemente hacia la escalera—, pero temo que no será posible en este momento.

—¿Tu criada tiene el día libre?

—No, no puedo esperar otros cinco minutos para estar dentro de ti, otra vez.

Ah. De acuerdo. Bien, entonces.

Ella se encontró en el primer piso y andando abajo por el pasillo antes de que pudiera digerir su comentario, sin hablar de decidir que hacer sobre ello. Él empujó una puerta pesada, artesonada, y ella consiguió una breve vislumbre de una cama enorme con postes de madera labrados y oscuras sabanas de seda antes que el la tomara en sus brazos y la llevará a través de la habitación. Ella se abrazó a sus amplios hombros, hasta que la puso de espaldas sobre las sabanas frescas y colocó cada uno de sus brazos a un lado de su cabeza. Él surgió sobre ella, como una gran sombra acalorada que bloqueaba su visión de nada más, pero esto no la molestó.

—¿Me echaste de menos, gatita —exigió él, su voz era un susurro de lava y pecado—. Mientras estuvimos separados, ¿te dolía el cuerpo por mí? Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo sobre su pecho durante un instante antes de que siguiera sobre su estomago hasta llegar a la conjunción de sus piernas, por encima de su vestido—. ¿Soñaste conmigo?

Su toque expulsó del aliento de sus pulmones. Ella arqueó su cuerpo, presionándose contra su mano. Dios, si el supiera lo que había soñado.

—Contéstame.

Ella lo intentó, realmente lo hizo, pero el único sonido que pudo emitir fue un gimoteo jadeante que acabó en un grito ahogado cuando él la tocó. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus párpados fueron como una pantalla donde se exhibía la película de sus fantasías en toda su gloria, en tecnicolor.

Ella oyó la risa de Edward, un sonido bajo, retumbante.

—Ah, gatita, eres una maravilla para mí. Tienes una pasión tan extraordinaria, tras tu exterior convencional. —Su mano se movió hasta la cremallera de su vestido que se situaba en su espalda—. Esto me complace.

La cremallera cedió abriéndose bajo sus manos, y él tiró el vestido lejos de ella despreciándolo, dejándola desnuda en un lascivo abandono. Ella había ido desnuda bajo el vestido, ya que el vestido llevaba un sostén incorporado y él le había ordenado que renunciara a sus bragas y panties, ahora todo que ella lucía era su piel pálida, un contraste absoluto el de su piel blanca enfrentada a la oscuridad del hombre que se erguía sobre ella. Ella abrió sus ojos y lo encontró mirándola fijamente, su mirada era como un par de manos que la atropellaran, poniéndole la carne de gallina.

—Encantadora —murmuró. Él liberó sus manos y se sentó atrás, descansando contra la cabecera tallada con gracia indolente—. Pero pienso que estoy cautivado por ese sueño que has tenido conmigo, gatita. Me gustaría hacerlo realidad para ti. Y para mí.

Sus ojos destellaron con una intensidad que su voz cansina, perezosa había logrado ocultar. Bella se colocó sentada y lo afrontó. Él levantó su ceja y permaneció quieto todavía. Una emoción de entusiasmo la traspasó. Él esperaba echado atrás, ser atendido, como un pachá por su esclava, y la naturaleza normalmente independiente de Bella permaneció alegremente silenciosa, no ofreciendo ni una sola protesta. La impresionó comprender que estas fantasías suyas, estos sentimientos de sumisión que ella pensaba eran tan alejados de su personalidad, no le eran tan ajenos a su naturaleza después de todo. Todo se sentía completamente natural en este momento.

Respirando hondo, ella se deslizó a través del colchón hasta que quedó arrodillada vacilante entre sus muslos. Alcanzando su cuello, tiró soltando el nudo de su corbata. La seda susurró contra la seda cuando arrojó la tela al suelo al lado de la cama. Edward simplemente rió.

Sus dedos hurgaron entre los cubrebotones de su camisa, consiguiendo abrir los diminutos broches de oro. Cuando comenzó a deslizarse de la cama para dejarlos sobre la mesita de noche, Edward puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la paró.

"_No te permito despertar ahora."_

Bella leyó el desafío en sus ojos. Una vez que él supo que lo había entendido, dejó caer sus manos. Mordisqueando su labio inferior, Bella vaciló durante un segundo. Ella reforzó una mano contra el colchón e inclinándose a través de él. Estirándose todo lo que podía sin caerse, tan solo hasta alcanzar a dejar los cubrebotones en el borde de la mesa. Estirarse así en aquella dirección significaba casi rozar el torso de Edward, y colocar los pechos a un centímetro o dos de su cara.

Él lo notó. Sus labios se cerraron sobre su pezón y tiraron de él amamantándose suavemente.

Bella gimió, un temblor de placer que la sacudió. A ciegas, anduvo a tientas hasta la mesita de noche y dejó caer los botones en la esquina de la misma. Vagamente los oyó entrar en contacto con el suelo de madera y dispersarse a través del piso con metálicos ruidos diminutos. No podía estar menos preocupada por ellos. Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Edward, presionándoselo más cerca.

En cuanto ella hizo así, él se retiró.

—Que torpe, Isabella —murmuró él, empujando su espalda hasta que de nuevo estaba arrodillada delante de él—. Espero que tengas más cuidado con mis cosas. Confío en que no serás tan desdeñosa con mis gemelos —Él levantó un brazo, y giró su muñeca para exponer el broche decorativo.

Bella se apresuró a quitárselo, repitiendo la operación con el otro puño. Ella se inclinó hacia la mesita de noche, pero esta vez torció su cuerpo para presentarle a Edward su espalda, más bien que sus pechos. Si él tocaba otra vez sus pezones, ella sería totalmente inútil.

Ella lo oyó reír en silencio, y su mano se deslizó rápidamente entre sus piernas, penetrándola con dos largos dedos. Ella se congeló en el lugar, dejando caer atrás su cabeza con un gemido.

—¿Tratas de matarme?

—Sólo en el sentido francés de la palabra, gatita. "Seulement la petite morte".

—Ah. Sólo una pequeña muerte —tradujo ella en su francés de instituto, jadeando mientras ponía los gemelos con cuidado sobre la mesa—. Me siento mucho mejor ahora.

Edward se rió, sus labios se fruncieron sobre su pezón como él inició a su pulgar en el juego, usándolo para dibujar pequeños y apretados círculos alrededor de su clítoris ya dolorido.

—No, no, gatita. La petite morte es… bien, permíteme demostrártelo.

Su mano libre se deslizó a un lado abarcando un pecho y modificó su postura para que lo afrontara totalmente.

Él rastrilló su uña pulgar sobre el pezón erguido mientras sus dientes mordisqueaba con delicadeza el brote en su boca. Bella se estremeció y trató de apartarse, pero sólo logró que el apretara aún más su entre sus piernas. Sus dedos se hundieron más profundo, y él utilizó sus puntas para acariciar las paredes interiores de su coño. Ella se sintió atrapada, abrumada y mareada con las sensaciones aporreando en ella. Ella se agarró desesperadamente a sus hombros, necesitando un ancla para sostenerse estable. La presión dentro de ella iba a una velocidad ridícula, enrollándose más apretado y más rápido con cada golpe de sus dedos, cada uno se deslizándose dentro de sí. Ella se convirtió en una extensión de su toque, existiendo tan sólo para los dedos en su coño y la boca sobre su pecho.

—Edward —gimoteó ella, sintiendo como se dirigía inexorablemente al borde de un enorme precipicio. Que pasaría cuando él la llevara allí, no podía imaginarlo—. Por favor. Necesito y-yo…

—Lo sé, gatita. Lo sé. —Su pulgar se apretó aún más difícil sobre su clítoris, y sus dedos se cerraron bruscamente alrededor de su pezón—. Córrete para mí, gatita. Ahora.

Ella obedeció, su cuerpo se apretó mientras la tensión dentro de ella alcanzaba su punto máximo y se rompió, inundándola con su placer e inundando su mano con la prueba. Ella se deslizó inerte contra él, apoyando su mejilla contra el frente de su camisa mientras sus manos todavía agarraban sus hombros.

Ella luchó por recuperar el aliento, estremeciéndose con delicadeza ante las réplicas que todavía ondulaban por ella. Edward la consoló, acariciando su espalda con un calmante movimiento y dándole besos suaves contra su pelo. Él le dio unos minutos para componerse, pero pronto sus manos se movieron a sus caderas y la sentó sobre sus talones otra vez.

—No creo que hayas terminado tus tareas aún, Isabella —dijo él, echando un vistazo a su camisa, que colgaba abierta, pero todavía cubría sus brazos y sus amplios hombros—. No, no quiero pensar que descuidas tus obligaciones.

Como si desnudarlo fuera una obligación, pensó ella, mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla para impedir poner sus ojos en blanco. Ella esperó otro de sus elegantes comentarios, pero Edward permaneció callado. Él esperaba.

Deslizando sus manos bajo las dos mitades abiertas de su camisa, Bella tomó su tiempo, saboreando el peso caliente de su musculoso pecho bajo sus manos. Ella saboreó la sensación de él, liso y duro, sintiendo la fuerza cerca de sus hombros, más áspera y de algún modo menos civilizada en el centro su pecho donde una manta de piel masculina se extendía abajo hacia su cintura. Ella se apoyó hacia delante para quitarle la tela de sus hombros y cedió ante la tentación de rozar su mejilla contra el sensualmente, contrastando sus texturas. Ella sintió ondular sus músculos bajo su toque, pero él mantuvo sus manos a su costado y la dejó seguir.

Ella empujó la camisa abajo por sus brazos y se la quitó, abandonándola cerca de su corbata. Ella se sentó atrás para inspeccionar lo que había destapado. ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Dios, este hombre es magnífico. Tenía la musculatura de un dios griego que hubiera decidido hacer culturismo. Podía ver la definición de sus músculos cuando se doblaban y cambiaban, y apreció que faltaba poco para la exageración. Sus hombros se veían extremadamente amplios, mientras él holgazaneaba allí lleno de un esplendor elegante. Su pecho era amplio y fuerte, su cintura delgada y su estómago denotaba firmeza. Y de repente ella encontró que no podía esperar para ver el resto de él otra vez.

Los dedos que ella llevó a la cinturilla de su pantalón temblaron antes de que lograra forzarlos con firmeza. Solo para estar segura que estaban preparados para obedecerla, los deslizó arriba y abajo por sus costados, cepilló sus pulgares sobre sus pezones antes de deslizarse hacia los pantalones de su smoking. Ella abrió la cremallera agarrando el cierre entre su pulgar e índice y despacio comenzó a bajarla poco a poco hasta que estuvo abierta. Sus ojos no se despegaban de su tarea, su cabeza inclinada, con la tensión de un niño durante la mañana de Navidad, poseyéndola. Sintió sus ojos sobre ella mientras terminaba de abrir la cremallera, los últimos pocos milímetros y la extendió abierta.

Él no llevaba nada bajo excepto su piel, un hecho que había apreciado en la ópera y que la deleitaba ahora. Tiró de la tela, y él cooperó levantando sus caderas para que ella pudiera sacárselos. Ella se echó atrás hacia los pies de la cama, y se paró justamente ante sus pies y rápidamente los desnudó también. Agarrando el bajo de sus pantalones, tiró hacia abajo y lejos de él, dejándolos a un lado. Bajando su cabeza, pasó su lengua contra el hueco del tobillo y despacio lo arrastró hacia arriba a lo largo del interior de su pierna.

Amó su sabor, caliente, salado y sólido. Sabía a hombre, a tierra y a deseo, ella hizo una pausa de vez en cuando en su viaje para disfrutar del sabor. Él la dejó hacer su camino quedándose inmóvil bajo su exploración perezosa, pero ella oyó su aliento cuando alcanzó su rodilla y acarició su lengua a lo largo del pliegue posterior de la misma. Cuando alcanzó sus muslos, él sepultó las manos en su pelo, masajeando su cuero cabelludo mientras su lengua se adelantaba para acariciar la piel lisa que encontró allí. Aquí su gusto era más fuerte, más oscuro, incluso más atractivo. Dejó que su lengua se deslizara por encima de él y esto hizo chasquear a sus pelotas en un caliente ¡hola!

Sus ojos flotaron cerrados por el placer, y frotó la mejilla contra su erección como un gato, disfrutando ante el conocimiento que había sido ella quien había hecho que él se endureciera, ella le había traído el placer, y había hecho que la deseara. Ella separó sus labios para tomarlo dentro, pero él tenía otros proyectos. Agarrando sus brazos, la arrastró encima de él, piel desnuda deslizándose sobre piel desnuda, hasta que ella tuvo su cara al mismo nivel que la suya.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaron con las luces de velas que no habían estado encendidos hacía tan solo un momento y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa diabólica.

—No esta vez, gatita —susurró, cepillando sus labios contra los suyos, devolviendo un latido a su corazón más tarde para un beso más profundo. Él mordisqueó sus labios, acarició su lengua con la suya, conquistó su boca y la reclamó como propia. Cuando retrocedió, su respiración se había convertido en un excitado jadeo—. He visto tu deseo de mí, lo he visto tal y como soñaste conmigo. Eso es lo que quiero de ti ahora. ¿Me complacerás?

Bella no contestó, pero se figuró que ya que él podía leer su mente de algún modo, probablemente podría ver su entusiasmo. ¿Realmente pensaba que iba a discutir con el hombre que iba en camino de realizar todas y cada una de sus fantasías sexuales más calientes? No estaba totalmente loca.

Inclinándose, cepilló sus labios contra los suyos, contra su garganta, sus pezones, por la punta de su pene. Ella se sentó y le volvió la espalda, arrodillándose entre sus piernas y apretando sus manos contra sus duros muslos. Ella se posó sobre sus talones, su espalda libre y llena de gracia ante él, y se giró para enviarle una invitación por encima de su hombro.

Edward emitió un sonido de apreciación. Él se acercó y deslizó sus manos sobre la piel lisa de su espalda, brevemente acariciando su trasero antes de que la cobijara entre sus brazos y la abrazara contra el.

—Eres tan encantadora, gatita —murmuró, y su aliento cosquilleó en su oído mientras sus manos se deslizaban para llenar en un abrazo afectuoso sus pechos llenos con sus palmas—. Suave y exuberantemente dulce —Su lengua chasqueó en el lóbulo de su oreja, seguido por unos mordiscos apacibles, una de sus manos se deslizó abajo hacia el centro de su cuerpo, sobre la curva suave de su estómago y abajo entre sus muslos—. Caliente y mojado me lo ofreces.

Sus dedos resbalaron fácilmente sobre su carne húmeda, remontando cada curva y pliegue, sondeando su entrada como si buscara pruebas de su preparación. Dios, ¿como podía dudar que estuviera lista para él?

—Esto me complace, que tomes placer en mi placer —susurró, hundiendo dos dedos profundamente dentro de ella—. Fuiste hecha para mí. ¿Puedes negarlo?

Él arrastró besos del hueco detrás de su oído, a lo largo de su garganta, a la curva del hombro. La cabeza de Bella cayó, descansando sobre su hombro mientras él envió onda y más olas de placer a través de ella.

—¿Puedes decir que no naciste para mí, Isabella? ¿Creada solo para complacerme y ser complacida por mí?

Bella gimió, su mente estaba por entero en blanco, tan solo existía Edward, su placer y necesidad.

Sus dedos se apretaron sobre sus muslos y se clavaron en su carne, su cuerpo entero tenso de deseo.

—Edward. Por favor.

—¿Puedes negarlo, Isabella?

Su voz era pura magia negra lo que solo añadía más caos dentro de ella, sólo otro nivel más de sensación sobre su sistema nervioso ya sobrecargado. Su cuerpo arqueado, sus presionando.

—¡Dios! Edward, quiero…

La mano en su pecho abandonó su masaje y se deslizó encima de su hombro a la nuca de su cuello. Sus dedos la acariciaron brevemente antes de que ellos se apoyaran con firmeza en su piel y apretaran impulsándola a agacharse. Ella siguió su orden silenciosa, cayendo adelante y reforzando el peso sobre sus manos y levantando sus caderas, hasta que temblando quedó arrodillada a gatas ante él.

Él apretó sus caderas con ambas manos y se inclinó, cubriéndola con su calor y presencia. Sus labios cepillaron la nuca de su cuello, haciéndola estremecer. Ella podía sentir como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

—¿Qué deseas gatita? —Él la incitó, conociendo la respuesta, pero forzándola a decirlo en voz alta.

La cabeza de Bella se dobló, su largo pelo cayó adelante como una cortina cubriéndola de todo lo demás. Ella no sabía si podía hablar, no sabía si todavía controlaba su cuerpo, absorbido por completo en atender la petición de Edward. Probó su lengua, intentando hablar. Nada surgió excepto un quejido, y se apretó atrás contra él para sentir como su longitud pulsante se amartillaba contra su trasero.

Sus manos la presionaron para que avanzara, separándola de su carne. Ella gimió ante la pérdida de contacto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Bella gimió y trató de sentarse, para girarse hacia él, pero su mano se ahuecó en su nuca otra vez y la obligó de nuevo a quedarse a cuatro patas ante él. Esta vez la sostuvo allí mientras le repetía la pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres, Isabella?

La frustración y el dolor del deseo por él le dieron el poder para apenas hablar. Las palabras se rasgaron a través de ella con un gemido.

—¡Dios, Edward, te quiero a ti!

Él tarareó su aprobación, y su mano se levantó de su cuello. Y la arrastró hacia abajo por toda la longitud de su columna vertebral hasta deslizarse entre ellos. Se paró para amartillar un dedo en la apertura de su coño, exigiendo la entrada. Ella quería que empujara, lo necesitaba follándola, tenía que sentirlo dentro de ella. Pero él no hizo sino seguir torturándola.

—Puedo sentir lo que quieres, Isabella —canturreó él, sus manos alcanzaron la taza de sus pechos donde ellos colgaban bajo ella. Él apretó contra su espalda, su agarrando su coño, sus pechos. Ella se sintió rodeada por él, abrumada y desvalida. Pero Dios, que bien se sentía, pero ello se sintió bien. Su aliento acarició su mejilla, y hocicó su pelo recorriendo un camino en el cual podría tocar su piel con la suya. —¿Pero qué estás dispuesta a darme a cambio?

Gimiendo y sacudiéndose, necesitándolo más a él que a respirar, Bella se giró lo suficiente para que sus bocas se tocaran. Separando sus labios contra los suyos, ella susurró su respuesta en su boca, como si ella pudiera entregarle como regalo su alma.

—Cualquier cosa —susurró urgentemente, complaciente—. Yo te daría cualquier cosa que pidieras.

—Sí.

Él tomó su boca, la reclamó, marcándola como suya. Su lengua barrió sobre la suyo como un guerrero victorioso, aun cuando su rendición viniera rápida y complaciente. Cuando finalmente retrocedió, ella pudo ver la intensidad de su lujuria esculpida en el áspero molde de sus rasgos. Su mirada salvaje no le causaba ningún miedo, pero la hizo temblar con la emoción de la anticipación.

—Me lo darás todo, gatita —gruñó, sus manos todavía agarraban sus caderas sosteniéndola—. Y tomaré todo lo que tienes. Ya que eres mía.

Cuando habló, empujó, reclamándola físicamente como la había reclamado de palabra.

Bella jadeó ante la intrusión, su cuerpo sobresaltado ante él después de una ausencia de una semana. Sus músculos se apretaron para rechazarlo, pero llegaron demasiado tarde. Él estaba enterrado hasta la empuñadura, su grueso pene amartillándola, estirándola, el placer y la incomodidad que se mezclaban en un torbellino indistinguible de sensaciones.

Él liberó sus caderas bastante mucho tiempo para agarrarle las muñecas y dirigir sus manos hacia el pie de la cama. Ella tuvo que estirarse para alcanzarlo, avanzando sobre sus rodillas hasta que se inclinó tanto que cambió su centro de gravedad a su torso perdió el equilibrio. Edward siguió el movimiento, encajado en su vagina que lo agarraba, y colocó sus manos alrededor de la madera, indicándole una advertencia que debía dejarlas allí. Era una posición de sumisión total. Su peso había cambiado adelante y ahora estaba apoyado principalmente por su apretón sobre el pasamano y por el apretón de Edward sobre sus caderas. Si ella se moviera, se derrumbaría. Todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse arrodillada, sumisa, y dejar que la tomara.

El lo hizo.

Él se inclinó adelante para colocar un beso sobre la sensible zona de su columna vertebral.

Se echó hacia atrás, retirándose hasta que solo la punta de su eje permaneció dentro de ella; entonces reforzó adelante sus caderas, y se sumergió en ella.

Bella gritó. Apenas se oyó, su atención solo puesta en la sensación palpitante dentro de ella. Su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que la fuerza de su empuje la empujó adelante. Ella reforzó sus brazos, cerrándose en la madera, no queriendo perder ni una libra de fuerza. Trató de extender sus piernas para tener un equilibrio mejor, pero sus muslos fueron reforzados desde el exterior para mantenerla exactamente como la había colocado. Todo lo que podía hacer emitir quejidos y aceptarlo.

Él retrocedió despacio, haciéndola jadear. Ella podía sentir cada centímetro de él mientras salía de ella, sentía su coño colapsarse sobre sí, aliviado de la enorme invasión. Esto le pareció un masaje sobre sus tejidos más sensibles. Razonó como una loca que no había nada que pudiera hacerla sentirse mejor, pero él se echó adelante otra vez, llenándola plenamente, y ella supo lo incorrecto que había sido su pensamiento.

Edward adaptó un ritmo, rápido y fuerte, y desesperadamente profundo. Cada empuje lo atrajo dentro de ella como un puño. Ella podía sentir sus pelotas golpear contra ella, sentir la cabeza de su pene topetar contra su cerviz. Nunca había sido follada tan profundamente. Le gustaba y quería más y mientras lo pensaba él se lo dio.

—¡Edward!

Ella gritó su nombre. Su cuerpo se sacudió con sus empujes. La tensión era insoportable. Necesitaba que parase. Necesitaba que nunca parase. Tenía que escapar. Tenía que estar más cerca. Sus manos se apretaban con tanta fuerza al pielero de la cama que le dolían los nudillos. Sus codos se habían cerrado, estirados ante ella, y usando el refuerzo de la posición se empujó hacia atrás para empujarse, desesperada por tomar todo lo que el tenía.

Él la obligó con un gruñido a quedarse quieta, y de algún modo se hizo extremadamente más grande dentro de ella, su pene estiraba su vagina lejos. Estremeciéndose, su cabeza cayó. Sus manos quedaron reforzando sobre el piecero, pero la parte superior de su cuerpo se hundió abajo hasta que descansó la mejilla y sus hombros sobre el colchón, sus caderas todavía anguladas para tomar el sexo feroz que palpitaba de Edward.

Ella tragó oxígeno, desesperada y sin aliento. Si él no paraba, la mataría. Si se parara, moriría.

Edward se inclinó adelante, ahuecando su cuerpo alrededor del suyo, sus caderas todavía martilleaban con fuerza y rítmicamente en ella. Ella levemente sintió la brusquedad de su mejilla contra la sensible la piel de su cuello, oyó el sonido irregular de su respiración, sintió el calor de él como una tea encendida contra ella. Oyó su voz, profunda, áspera y terriblemente intensa.

—¿Qué me darías, gatita? —dijo con un gruñido bajo y bestial.

Bella trató de gemir, pero no tenía el aliento ni para eso. No podía hablar, no podía pensar, apenas podía sostenerse para su posesión.

"_Cualquier cosa,"_ pensó desesperada. "_¡Te daría cualquier cosa!"_

"_¿Cualquier cosa?"_

"_Todo."_

Oyó un gruñido que retumbaba de placer, lo sintió cambiar, llenarla más profundamente, rodearla más completamente. Sintió un dolor agudo en su garganta, y se corrió.

El placer dentro de ella la había hecho explotar y se vino, con espasmos alrededor de su pene, chupándole su semilla, compartiendo su éxtasis, como había compartido su cuerpo. El orgasmo duró prolongadamente, su vagina se apretaba al mismo tiempo que su pulso. Ella lo sintió tensarse, oyó otro gruñido sordo cuando aceleró dentro de ella, todavía alimentándose con su placer como él se alimentó de su sangre.

* * *

><p><em><span>N.A: Quedan cinco capítulos<span>_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo Quince**

Ella despertó y se asombró. Su memoria poseía la claridad cristalina de un carrete de película. Sabía exactamente lo que le había pasado, y con bastante franqueza, lo último que había esperado era despertarse otra vez.

"_Me follé a un vampiro."_

—En realidad, creo que si deseas ser técnica, el vampiro te folló a ti.

Bella se sentó de golpe en la cama, una mano apretó la sábana de seda contra su pecho mientras la otra se presionó rápidamente sobre la contusión en su cuello.

—No estoy muerta.

—Para nada.

Edward se apartó del marco de la puerta donde había estado holgazaneando y mirándola mientras dormía. Se había puesto un par de jeans negros gastados, pero nada más.

Bella miró en vano su pecho y se maldijo por la lujuria que aumentó repentinamente en su interior. El hombre no sólo había succionado su sangre como si fuera un refresco, sino que la había follado tan fuerte que todavía se sentía sensible. No tenía por qué humedecerse toda ante la idea de que se lo hiciera otra vez.

—Estas absolutamente sana —le aseguró, posándose en el borde de la cama y tomando con la mano su tobillo cuando ella se habría alejado—. Por no mencionar sabrosa.

—Tú deberías saberlo —se quejó ella, inspeccionando la mano que había apretado contra su cuello buscando signos de sangre residual.

—Seco como una pasa —le aseguró, pareciendo divertido—. Las heridas se cierran casi de inmediato. Sin embargo, te dejé un pequeño chupón. Podría haberme alimentado sin marcarte, pero la idea de que llevaras mi "mordedura de amor" me pareció demasiado divertida como para resistirme.

—Ja ja ja —Bella lo contempló y esperó a que el pánico la inundara. No sucedió. Todo lo que sentía cuando lo miraba era excitación. Bueno, excitación y cautela. Después de todo él era un demonio chupasangre, pero parecía que no la había matado, y lo hecho, hecho estaba. Lo que significaba que probablemente era un buen momento para hacer algunas preguntas.

— ¿Me convertiste en uno de ustedes? —exigió ella, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y escabulléndose hacia atrás para apoyarse contra la cabecera. Bien podría ponerse cómoda antes de convertirse en un murciélago o algo así.

—Por supuesto que no. Se requiere más que una simple mordedura para hacer un vampiro. Si eso fuera todo lo necesario, el mundo sería invadido por nosotros, los malvados chupasangre.

Él parecía más divertido que ofendido, pero Bella se distrajo con otra revelación.

— ¡Por eso puedes leer mi mente! Tienes algún poder vampírico para controlar la mente, o algo así.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—O algo así. No puedo controlar tu mente, gatita. Puedo influenciar tus decisiones, pero sólo en la dirección que tu subconsciente ya desea ir. Si realmente pudiera controlarte, nunca habrías intentado salir con ese Tyler. Pero puedo leer tus pensamientos, y puedo hablarte en tu mente.

— ¿Puedes leer la mente de todos? ¿Puedo yo? —Esa sí que podría ser una pequeña habilidad útil.

—Sólo puedes leer la mía, a menos que tengas otros talentos que has estado escondiendo de mí —bromeó él—. Si te convirtieras en lo que soy yo, tus talentos se reforzarían con el tiempo. Puedo leer tu mente con verdadera claridad. A otros los puedo leer fácilmente, a algunos apenas puedo leerlos. Sin embargo, consigo impresiones de la mayoría de los humanos. Soy un juez infalible de carácter.

—Lástima que yo no lo soy.

Él extendió la mano y puso un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

—No soy realmente un monstruo malvado, gatita. Sólo soy un hombre que ha vivido una vida excepcionalmente larga.

—Sí, y quién vive de beber la sangre de otras personas. Eso difícilmente suena como el Príncipe Encantado —Ella le frunció el ceño.

—El Príncipe es un cuento de hadas. Yo soy real, y es cierto que bebo sangre para sobrevivir. No me avergüenzo de ello. No mato a aquellos de los que bebo, y no les hago ningún daño permanente. He vivido demasiados años como para no estar en paz con lo que soy, Isabella.

Bella realmente quería preguntar cuanto tiempo había vivido, pero lo que había dicho del "daño permanente" le había recordado una cuestión más apremiante.

— ¿Entonces estás seguro que ahora no soy un vampiro?

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Segurísimo. Para convertirte en vampiro, tendrías que beber de mí como yo he bebido de ti. A menos que eso pase, seguirás siendo mi muy humana, muy obstinada y muy adorable Isabella.

—La adulación no va a esconder todo esto bajo la alfombra, machote —Ella resopló para cubrir el cosquilleo cálido que sus palabras provocaron—. Eres un vampiro. Esas son noticias importantes en mi mundo. Generalmente no salgo con muertos vivientes.

— ¿Y con qué clase de muertos sales? —Él esquivó su golpe y rió—. No soy tan diferente a ningún otro hombre. Tengo las necesidades que cualquier hombre tiene.

Y aun más, pensó ella, cambiando su peso y sintiendo las pruebas del más que ella había experimentado hace unas horas.

—Otros hombres no beben sangre —insistió ella.

—No, pero entre los hombres humanos están aquellos que son más monstruos que yo. Yo nunca te haría daño, gatita. Eres preciosa para mí.

Eso hizo que el cosquilleo volviera, pero ella lo ignoró. Una cosa cada vez. Necesitaba más información.

—Sin embargo podrías hacerme daño. Eres muy fuerte, y rápido como el infierno. Te he visto moverte.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Soy un hombre. Podría haberte hecho daño cuando era humano. Pero sí, ser un vampiro me da fuerza y velocidad adicionales. De todos modos, son cosas que nunca usaría para dañarte.

— ¿Qué más puedes hacer?

— ¿Acaso soy una caja de sorpresas?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Por ejemplo, ¿vas a convertirte en un murciélago o algo así?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Por qué querría transformarme en un roedor alado portador de enfermedades?

— ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? No puedo entender por qué querrías beber sangre.

Él fijó los ojos en la piel desnuda de la curva donde su cuello se unía al hombro, y de repente su expresión cambió de una perezosa diversión a un ardiente interés.

—Ah, pero tu sangre es embriagadora, gatita. ¿Te describo su dulzura? ¿Su calor? ¿La manera en que se me sube a la cabeza como un whisky añejo? —Él encontró su mirada, y sus ojos se llenaron de intenciones perversas—. ¿Te describo los gritos que das cuándo bebo de ti?

Ella recordó deshacerse en sus brazos con sus colmillos y su pene sepultados profundamente dentro suyo, y se sonrojó.

—No cambies de tema. Trato de obtener algunas respuestas. Quiero saber exactamente en qué me he metido.

Edward suspiró y se estiró sobre su espalda al lado de ella. Tenía una mirada de largo sufrimiento cuando cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar hechos.

—Has visto demasiadas películas y leído bastantes novelas horripilantes —dijo él—. Los vampiros no somos los monstruos que a los humanos les gusta retratar. Somos diferentes por naturaleza propia, pero como vampiros no somos mejores ni peores de lo que éramos como hombres. Somos más fuertes y rápidos, eso es verdad. Nuestros sentidos también son más agudos, y nuestras vidas se pueden prolongar indefinidamente. Para sobrevivir, debemos beber sangre. Pero no nos lastiman las cruces, el ajo, el agua bendita ni ninguna de esas tonterías. Nos puedes matar si destruyes nuestros corazones, ya que ese es el órgano que suministra a nuestros cuerpos la sangre que consumimos. Y, por supuesto, si nos degüellas también moriremos. Conozco pocas cosas que podrían vivir sin sus cabezas.

— ¿Pocas? —Chilló Bella, luchando tanto por aferrarse a la realidad que sólo podía concentrarse en una declaración a la vez, y había sido la última—. ¿Quieres decir que hay cosas que sí pueden?

—Siempre asumí que los políticos podrían. Muy pocas veces parecen usarlas.

La mandíbula de ella se abrió de golpe durante un segundo, hasta notar que él había abierto levemente un ojo para poder ver su reacción a la broma. Ella cerró la boca de golpe y lo fulminó con la mirada. De alguna manera las cosas que él le dijo realmente la tranquilizaban. No podía entender por qué, pero su realidad acababa de cambiar y encontrar una nueva base. Su sistema de creencias había hecho espacio para una adición inesperada, y ahora las cosas parecían regresar a la normalidad.

Si se pudiera llamar normal a tener una aventura amorosa apasionada con un vampiro.

Bella se escabulló un poco hacia abajo y giró de lado para enfrentarlo, apoyando la cabeza en una mano y la otra apretando con firmeza la sábana.

— ¿Estaca de madera y luz del sol? —preguntó ella, su tono ahora era más curioso que asustado.

—Si clavaras una estaca de madera en el corazón de cualquier criatura viviente, imagino que no viviría por mucho tiempo —dijo él, dándose vuelta para imitar su posición. No la tocó, pero de alguna manera ella sintió la intimidad de su compañía. —Y la luz del sol es dolorosa, pero por lo general no amenaza nuestra vida. No podemos absorber la melanina de la sangre que bebemos —explicó él—. Y no producimos melanina propia. Por lo tanto, nos quemamos fácilmente. Pero todavía no me he prendido fuego.

Ella resopló. El hombre tenía un don especial para el sarcasmo.

—Así que, básicamente me estás diciendo que eres un tipo totalmente normal con fuerza sobrehumana, la capacidad de leer mi mente y una dieta muy selectiva.

Él le sonrió abiertamente.

—Exactamente.

—Y nunca envejecerás o morirás.

—Es poco probable que pase hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Su fuerte agarre en las sábanas se relajó.

— ¿No te aburres? Quiero decir, después de un siglo o dos, supongo que lo has visto todo.

—Tengo muchos y diversos intereses que me entretienen —le informó, todavía sonriendo abiertamente—. La cultura humana es algo fascinante. Evoluciona constantemente y a una velocidad vertiginosa. Y si deseas saber mi edad, sólo tienes que preguntar.

Por lo visto, su anzuelo no había sido tan sutil como pensaba.

—Bien. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Nací en Chicago, como le dije a tu cita esta tarde —sus ojos encontraron los de ella, y esa condenada ceja se alzó otra vez—. En el año 1243.

Bella chilló y salió de un salto de la cama, arrastrando la sábana con ella. O al menos, eso intentó hacer, pero como Edward todavía descansaba encima de la misma, la sábana se negó a moverse. Todo lo que fue capaz de llevar con ella fue la esquina, que apenas logró cubrir lo esencial, un hecho que Edward notó con aparente aprobación.

—¡¿¡¿¡Tienes setecientos sesenta años?

Edward claramente decidió ignorar el hecho de que ella sonaba como una histérica gritona. Simplemente levantó la ceja y estiró la mano para dar un tirón ligero a la sábana.

—Setecientos cincuenta y nueve —la corrigió tranquilamente—. El aniversario de mi nacimiento no es hasta junio.

—Ah, bueno, pido disculpas. Eso hace que todo esté absolutamente bien. Esos pocos meses son increíblemente importantes para mí. Odiaría romper mi regla de no salir con hombres más viejos por ese amplio margen.

—El sarcasmo no te sienta, gatita. ¿Además, qué importa mi edad? ¿Parezco de setecientos cincuenta y nueve años?

—Por supuesto que no. Pero eso... eso no es simplemente viejo, ni simplemente muerto, ¡es abono orgánico!

Él tiró más fuerte de la sábana, comenzando a verse impaciente.

—Y estoy muy vivo y muy deseoso de tocarte otra vez. Vuelve a la cama.

—No estoy lista para eso. —Ella frunció ceño, clavando sus talones en la suave alfombra oriental bajo sus pies—. Todavía tengo preguntas.

—Puedes hacerlas más tarde. Ahora mismo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Él dio un tirón fuerte a la sábana, tan rápido que Bella no tuvo tiempo de soltarla. Cayó hacia adelante y aterrizó directamente en los brazos de él. La tenía en la cama y debajo suyo otra vez tan rápido que se sentía mareada.

—¡Edward, basta! —Él tiró la sábana a un lado, fijó sus brazos sobre su cabeza con una mano, y empezó a torturarla con lamidas provocativas y mordiscos que se deslizaron bajando de su garganta a sus pechos—. Hablo en serio. Tengo que decidir qué voy a hacer contigo.

—Tengo varias sugerencias para ti.

—Apuesto que sí, pero eso no es lo que quise decir —trató de infundir un tono firme y resoluto a sus palabras, pero no era tan fácil cuando el hombre había lamido su pezón y soplaba en la punta húmeda para ver la areola arrugarse. Ella contuvo un gemido—. Acabo de descubrir que mi amante es un vampiro. Tengo que tomar algunas decisiones.

Edward se movió hacia arriba otra vez y se acomodó sobre ella, su pecho desnudo la presionaba contra el colchón, sus piernas estaban entre las de ella, la tela áspera de sus jeans atormentaba su piel desnuda. Ella podía sentir la longitud de su dureza presionándose contra ella, pero fue el calor tierno de sus ojos lo que la cautivó.

—Gatita —murmuró él, usando su mano libre para ahuecar su cara y frotando el pulgar sobre su boca suave—. Tengo miedo que tus decisiones ya hayan sido tomadas. No permitiré que me dejes. Eres mía, y tengo la intención de quedarme contigo.

—¿Quedarte conmigo? —Ella parpadeó—. ¡No puedes simplemente decidir quedarte conmigo!

—¿Y quién me detendrá?

—¡Yo lo haré! —ella se retorció bajo él, tratando de escabullirse de su abrazo. No es como si le sirviera de algo. El hombre pesaba una tonelada, y todo ese peso era músculo. Él la controló fácilmente—. Nunca he dejado que un hombre me diga lo que puedo o no hacer, y no voy a empezar ahora, Sr. Dictador. ¡Tengo mente y voluntad propia, y no soy una posesión tuya!

—Pero te he poseído, gatita.

—Un gran maldito aplauso para ti —gruñó ella, todavía retorciéndose—. Eso no te da ningún derecho sobre mí. Puede gustarme dejar que hagas tu voluntad en la cama, Edward, pero fuera de ella es una historia completamente diferente. Soy sexualmente sumisa. No una alfombra.

Edward suspiró.

—Nunca pensé que fueras una alfombra. Y nunca te he tratado como una. Amo tu fuego y tu vena obstinada. No me gustaría arrebatártelos.

Sus palabras la convencieron de al menos dejar de luchar, de todos modos no es como si pareciera estar impresionándolo de alguna manera.

—¿Edward, si amas esas cosas sobre mí, entonces cómo puedes pedirme que te deje tomar este tipo de decisiones por mí?

—¿Isabella, cómo puedes esperar que te deje ir?

Sus palabras suavemente dichas y su expresión de cansado anhelo casi la hicieron derretirse. Estuvo a punto de abandonar sus miedos ahí mismo, envolver sus muslos alrededor de él y decirle, "señor, sí, señor". Pero su mente la salvó, haciendo que su corazón volviera a su tórax y manteniéndolo a raya hasta que aclararan el resto de este lío de una vez por todas.

—Edward, apenas me conoces. Hemos pasado un total de aproximadamente doce horas juntos sobre el curso de una semana. ¿Por qué debo suponer que me quieres? ¿Por esto? —Ella arqueó sus caderas contra él e ignoró el destello de placer que le causó—. De alguna manera no pienso que tengas muchos problemas para tener relaciones sexuales.

Los ojos de él destellaron.

—¿Piensas que esto es simplemente "tener relaciones sexuales" para mí? —Exigió él, su frustración era clara—. ¿Piensas que me siento de esta manera con otras mujeres? ¿Que tú te sentirías de esta manera con otros hombres? Eres mi consorte. La mujer que nunca he encontrado en todos mis siglos de vida. La que nunca pensé encontrar. Y no te dejaré ir.

Eso estuvo casi lo suficientemente bien, reconoció Bella para sí misma entre el torrente de placer y asombro que la declaración había causado; pero casi no contaba. Ella quería todo el paquete. Así que pinchó al león herido.

—¿Por qué no, Edward? —que el instinto de conservación se fuera al infierno. Era su futuro sobre el que estaban zapateando. Si tenía que ponerlo furioso para conseguir lo que quería, que así fuera—. ¿Por qué no dejarme ir? ¿Por qué no considerar esto como un par de noches de buen sexo y seguir con tu próxima conquista? ¿Por qué no dejarme seguir a mí? ¿Por qué no dejarme llamar a Tyler y dejarnos tener una verdadera cita esta vez? La clase de cita que no se termina en el restaurante, sino en una cama o en el piso o en el asiento de atrás de su coche. ¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque te amo! —rugió él—. ¡Y ningún hombre que no sea yo te tocará nunca!

Una sonrisa curvó su boca hasta que probablemente se veía como una idiota.

No le importaba.

—Bueno, entonces está bien.

—Vas a ser mi esposa, y me niego a oír… —él se detuvo repentinamente a mitad de la diatriba y parpadeó hacia ella—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que está bien, gran tonto —ella sonrió abiertamente—. Yo también te amo. No quiero que nadie más me toque. Y a propósito, si eso fue una proposición, y si lo fue, fue una espantosa excusa de proposición, entonces la respuesta es sí.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —repitió y tiró con impaciencia de su agarre, que todavía retenía sus manos sobre su cabeza al colchón—. Me casaré contigo, con la condición de que me lo pidas otra vez como es debido. Y ya que planeo celebrar como mínimo nuestro quingentésimo aniversario, eso significa que también tendrás que hacerme un vampiro. Comencemos. No espero con ansias la parte de beber sangre, así que, ¿Te parece que terminemos con eso primero?

El hombre se veía positivamente aturdido.

—Quieres casarte conmigo y convertirte en vampiro.

—¿No es eso lo que acabo de decir? —Finalmente liberó sus manos de un tirón, o él dejó que liberara sus manos de un tirón, y las envolvió alrededor del cuello de él—. Ahora apresurémonos antes de que pierda el valor. No sobre la parte del casamiento sino sobre la parte del vampiro. Realmente no soy buena con la sangre. Me desmayo con sólo verla. No tendré que ver sangre cuando la beba, ¿verdad? Porque eso podría hacer las cosas algo difíciles para mí.

Mientras ella balbuceaba, la expresión de Edward cambió de perpleja a satisfecha. Cuando ella finalmente se quedó en silencio, la expresión cambió a su malvado estado natural.

—Puedes mantener los ojos cerrados si lo deseas —ronroneó él, empujando sus muslos para separarlos y colocando sus caderas más profundamente entre la cuna que formaban las de ella—. Pero si lo haces, podrías perderte algo.

Bella gimió y sepultó los dedos en su pelo espeso y cobrizo cuando él bajó su cabeza y se pegó a su fruncido pezón.

—Oh, no —gimió ella—. No querría perderme de nada.

* * *

><p><em><span>N.A: Siento no haber actualizado ayer, me secuestro mi vampiro personal xD, como recompensa actualizaré mañana que es mi día de descanso.<span>_


	16. Chapter 16

**En vista de que tengo amenazas por las adaptaciones, he decidio cambiarme a un foro propio donde podran seguir las adaptaciones**

**Ahí podrán seguir las historias que tengo las cuales ya no actualizaré, y nuevas próximamente.**

**Te invito, para leer solo es cosa de registrarse y tendrás acceso a todas las adaptaciones, desafortunadamente aquí ya no publicaré.**

**Junta los espacios o ve a mi perfil, ahí encontraras el enlace.**

**h t t p : / / a d a p f a n f i c e x b . f o r o a c t i v o . m x /**


End file.
